The Crest of Light: A Digital Crisis Movie
by VeemonRemix
Summary: Continuation of Digimon Savers/Data Squad and Digital Crisis. When an ancient villain is awakened, he will stop at nothing to weaponize one of the most powerful inventions of the Digital World: The Crest of Light. Meanwhile, Matt's family moves to America, and it will be up to our Digi-Destined heroes to reunite and face the greatest battle they have ever encountered.
1. The Enemy

**Woot! Well here we are! It's been quite the ride with Digital Crisis the series, and here we are with the Digital Crisis Movie! After 3 or so years, I feel like now is a good time to have a nice reunion with the characters and with all of the fans of the series, so thank you all for checking this out! For those of you who are not familiar, this is the "movie" (more like another story that's longer than the episodes, and in a movie format) that I am doing as a follow up to my other 51 chapter story Digital Crisis. You should check it out if you have a lot of free time to do so. Essentially, it is a Digimon Savers/Data Squad continuation with new Digi-Destined, along with Kristy and Keenan as main characters as well. But I've tried my best to write this in such a way that you're able to follow it regardless of if you've read the series or not.**

**Honestly, I don't know what to expect of this. For all I know all of the fans of this series could have gone elsewhere, but I felt like it would be good to put this out there in case some people were still waiting for this. So I guess we'll see. I'd really like to see some of you old time fans commenting! It'll make me feel really good :). **

**The chapters will be updated every day (or at least every couple of days) until the story is completed.**

**So without much more adieu, here is the much awaited The Crest of Light: A Digital Crisis Movie. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

12:24 AM.

ANCIENT RUINS,

DIGITAL WORLD

The landscape of an old, rocky area was shown. The sun beat down on the dry soil. About half a dozen giant gray stones seemed to stick out of the ground, and they were all positioned in a circle around a small, old looking temple.

Suddenly, a circular portal opened up from the sky, and a big, gray helicopter flew through it. It flew right in front of the temple, and dust flew everywhere as the helicopters legs touched ground.

The door opened, and several police guards hopped out of the helicopter. They all stood in two lines and saluted to make way for the most important man there.

A man in a pair of dress shoes stepped out of the helicopter. He wore a white, button down shirt and a black tie. He had a black leather jacket on to cap off his appearance. He held his hands behind his back. He was a tall, dark man who had a good build and a stern face.

Detective Moore.

When he passed the police guards he looked straight at the temple.

Detective Moore: So this is the infamous Digital World…

He looked around at the sky

Detective Moore: Funny. For a place called "The Digital World" I was expecting something a little more…Digital

One of the guards stood next to him and explained.

Guard: Well, that's the thing, sir. According to all of our records, this place looks an awful lot like earth, but has slightly different laws of physics. Everything from the laws of gravity to conservation of energy are observed to different degrees here. We could explore them if you want.

Detective Moore: No need, officer. That portal is set to stay open for only an hour, and the last thing I'd want to do is get stuck here. And of course, I wouldn't want to run into any of those vermin they call, umm, what is it again?

Guard: Digimon, sir.

Detective Moore: Right. It's been quite some time since I've had to deal with any of those, and trust me, it's for the better if we do what we came here for and get out fast.

Guard: Of course, sir.

Detective Moore put his hands on his hips and looked right at the temple

Detective Moore: so you're sure this is where the crest is…

Guard: Um, yes sir…

While they were talking, another man in a suit and tie stumbled out of the helicopter. He had light skin, black hair and bright brown eyes. He was holding a large handful of files. By the time he was about to walk in between the guards, all of the guards dropped their salute and walked off to join Detective Moore.

"Hey! A little help here would be nice!"

They all ignored him and stood by Moore, with their backs turned to him.

He sighed

"A little respect. Is that too much to ask?"

He walked forward as the door to the helicopter closed.

The guard showed Detective Moore a map

Guard: So if we continue down the bottom chamber of the temple, the crest should be easy enough to pick up at this pedestal in the back of the room.

Moore nodded

Detective Moore: Sounds simple enough

Guard: We just might want to be careful, since this temple's pretty old.

Detective Moore: I know. It's three hundred and twenty years old from what I understa…

"three hundred and fifty."

There was an awkward silence. Moore and the guards looked back at the man in the suit holding the stack of files. He had said it.

"I mean, three hundred and fifty-two to be exact, if you estimate it in earth years. That's what the research said…but I mean a downward estimation isn't really a big deal…no big deal at al…"

As he was walking forward, the man tripped on a stone and fell down, dropping the files and papers everywhere. He had fallen on his chest.

Detective Moore: Hold that thought, officer…

Moore walked over to the man who was on the ground. When the man realized that Detective Moore was towering over him, he quickly picked himself up and dusted his suit off.

"Oh man, oh man. This is so embarrassing…"

He began to pick up the papers, but Moore stopped him.

Detective Moore: Forget it. Those files won't be of much use to us now anyway.

"Oh…ok." He awkwardly dropped the papers onto the ground again

Detective Moore: I was talking to my police officers the whole way here so I don't think we've been officially acquainted. You must be the new guy.

He saluted

"Agent Stanley Hayama reporting for duty, sir."

Detective Moore: Put your hand down. You're in the United States CIA, not the army.

He put his hand down.

Hayama: Right. Sorry.

Detective Moore: But you used to be in the army from what I understand, correct?

Hayama: That's true, sir.

Detective Moore: Interesting. Well let me give you a word of advice, rookie. The man who you're replacing was a good agent, but he lost his job because he'd frequently stick his nose into business where it didn't belong and defy my orders. As an agent of the CIA you are expected to not only do your job exceptionally well, but also, to speak and act only when I tell you to speak and act. And that's rule number 1. Get it?

Hayama: Got it…

Detective Moore: Good.

Hayama: But it sure is a pleasure to finally meet you in person.

He held out his hand. Detective Moore looked down at Hayama's hand, and then back up at him.

Detective Moore: You'll have to earn your handshake. Follow me.

He turned and began walking. Hayama muttered to himself

Hayama: Wow. 0 for 2. This hand is just not doing well today.

Detective Moore: The clock on the portal is ticking, boys. So let's find that artifact and bring it to Earth.

Guard: Affirmative!

The seven cops ran into the temple and Moore and Hayama followed.

-x-

While they were walking down the halls of the ancient temple, Moore spoke to everyone who was there.

Detective Moore: Remember everybody. Just keep your eyes straight in front of you. And if you see any Digimon, shoot on sight.

Hayama: Isn't that a little bit harsh?

Detective Moore: I've been face to face with these monsters before. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that they're dangerous. It's best to shoot first and ask questions later.

-x-

A while later, they found themselves cutting across layers of spider webs. The place looked very old and ramshackled. Drips of water were coming down around them.

Guard: We're almost there, Detective. We just need to cross this bridge and the stairwell that leads to the artifact should be right down this way.

Detective Moore: Excellent. Let's keep moving. We're already behind schedule.

They crossed the hanging bridge one by one. Agent Hayama was the last to walk across but in the last few steps, his left foot crashed through the wood. He yelled and breathed heavily afterwards. He watched as the piece of wood that he broke fell all the way under the bridge and into the pool of water that was under it. The distance down to the pool was extremely far. He froze as he grabbed onto the sides of the bridge as if his life depended on it. Detective Moore and a couple other guards helped him up.

Hayama was still breathing heavily in shock.

Hayama: Oh man.

He wiped the sweat from his brow

Hayama: Thanks guys. That was a close one. Must be a pretty weak brid…

Detective Moore: It's no one's fault but yours that you almost fell. I don't know why they picked you to be on the CIA. But if you're going to stay on my team, then I suggest you man up.

Hayama: …I'm sorry.

Detective Moore: Let's just go.

-x-

They went down the rotating stairwell and came to the basement. The basement was dark with an brown-orange tint to the room. Two of the guards turned on their flashlights and continued forward. They walked forward a little bit, and saw a 12 foot tall stone in front of them. The stone itself looked a little odd, however, seeing as there were carvings on both halves of it. The leftmost half of the stone had a carving of a sun on it and the rightmost half had a carving of the moon. Under the sun carving, there was another carving of a dinosaur looking figure facing a mirror image of itself.

Hayama walked up close to it and examined.

Hayama: Weird. I wonder what these carvings mean…

Detective Moore: Is this it?!

Hayama turned his head and looked back at Moore. Detective Moore was standing in the back looking at the front wall as well

Detective Moore: Is this all I came here for! A giant rock? Where's the artifact!

Guard: Sir! I think you should see this!

Detective Moore shifted his focus to one of the guards who was at the farmost side of the room. He focused his flashlight on what appeared to be a small pedestal with a removable top.

Moore walked over and looked down at the pedestal. It had vines of grass growing around it. He dusted off the top and ripped the vines off. He saw another carving on it. Except this one was even less inviting than the carving of the dinosaurs. Four words were carved on it.

BEWARE: DO NOT REMOVE

Moore couldn't help but snicker

Guard: What's so funny sir?

Detective Moore: I travelled all the way from planet earth, and they think that a measly sign is going to stop me…

Guard: We should consider the necessary precautions though. What if…

Detective Moore: This place is hundreds of years old. What's the worst that can happen?

Hayama kept fixing his gaze at the carving of the dinosaurs.

Hayama: Something still doesn't seem right…

He said it quietly

Moore pulled up on the pedestal top, but it wouldn't budge.

Detective Moore: What the…

Guard: Hold on, it looks like we're supposed to rotate the top before we can take it off.

He flashed the light on a couple tick marks that were at the sides of both the top of the pedestal and the column. There were two big arrows that were presumably supposed to go together.

Detective Moore: Well then don't just stand there

Guard: Of course.

The other guards helped him turn the top of the pedestal until the arrows matched. Hayama was the only one still looking at the big rock. He scratched his head

Hayama: Wait a minute, I've seen this drawing before! Somewhere in the notes…

One of the guards pulled the top of the pedestal off of the base, and looked inside.

Sitting inside was a golden tag with a small pink crest in the middle of it. The tag had a necklace around it, and the crest itself had a star-like structure in the middle of it. The pink crest was glowing so brightly that it lit up Moore's face.

Detective Moore: So this is it. The legendary Crest of Light is real.

He took a second to take it in

Detective Moore: Mission accomplished, team. Say hello decades of free, clean energy on earth. And it's all within my grasp at this very moment.

He reached his hand over to pick it up.

Hayama suddenly remembered. His eyes shot open and he quickly turned to Moore.

Hayama: DETECTIVE! Don't touch that!

Detective Moore: Rule number one, rookie. Remember?

Hayama: No! You don't understand! If you pick it up, it will…

It was too late. Moore had already grabbed the crest. He held it up by the string and watched it twirl back and forth before him. He quietly muttered.

Detective Moore: Decades of energy in the palm of my hand. As much as I dislike investing my time and resources into folklore and urban myths, it would appear as if this one paid off.

Suddenly, the crest stopped glowing. Moore squinted his eyebrows.

Guard: Did you do that?

Right before their eyes, they saw the carvings on the big rock light up. The light that emerged out of it was so bright that it temporarily blinded everyone whose eyes were open. Hayama put his arm in front of his face and stepped backwards as the whole rock had a light break down the middle of it. After the bright flash, the rock was completely gone. But a single Digimon was on its hands and knees in the rock's place.

He was a big, orange, dragon type Digimon with golden and silver armor. It was a VictoryGreymon. His green eyes opened as he looked at the ground and then forward at the squad of policemen, Hayama, and Moore.

VictoryGreymon: Oh no. NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!

VictoryGreymon got on his feet and leapt towards the humans.

Detective Moore: Engage the target! Now!

The guards held out their guns and shot at him. Most of the bullets deflected off of his armor but some of them were hurting him. Nevertheless, he landed on the ground and knocked all of the guards away with one hit. He focused on Detective Moore who had the crest in his hand.

VictoryGreymon: GIVE ME THE CREST!

Moore took out his pistol and shot it at VictoryGremon. VictoryGreymon was being hurt by the bullets, but managed to grab Moore's gun and throw it out of the way.

VictoryGreymon: Listen to me! I am not your enemy! But the one who is will be here shortly! Because of what you've done, you've awakened the two of us! I need the crest to restore the seal before it's too late!

Detective Moore: Sorry. The last time I saw a monster your height it tried to tear up half of my city. You can call it trust issues.

VictoryGreymon: More than one city will be at stake if you do not…

Detective Moore suddenly took out a flare gun from his other belt pocket and shot it at VictoryGreymon's face. He screamed in pain as he grabbed his face and turned it aside.

Detective Moore: I don't think so.

He turned to everyone else

Detective Moore: This is our chance! Everyone out now! The portal will close momentarily!

The guards all ran up the stairs and Moore and Hayama ran up after them.

By the time they had run up to the top of the stairwell they were facing the room with the bridge again.

Hayama: Detective, I think we should…

Detective Moore: Enough of what you think! That's what got Detective Richardson fired! You follow my orders and my orders alone!

Hayama: But sir…

Detective Moore: One more word and you walk.

Hayama: But what if he's right about the crest?

Detective Moore: Alright, since you want to play that game with me, when we get back to Headquarters I'm going to do what I've wanted to do all day. I'm taking your badge!

Detective Moore faced the rest of the guards.

Detective Moore: Now listen up, everybody! Here's the plan. We're going to cross the bridge one by…

They heard something fly over them. VictoryGreymon suddenly landed in front of them again, blocking their entrance into the bridge.

VictoryGreymon: The crest! I need it NOW!

Detective Moore: If I've done my homework right, this crest has enough power to give us free and reusable energy on earth for decades! You really think that I'm just going to hand something like that away?

VictoryGreymon: You're going back to earth?

They didn't answer

VictoryGreymon: You really think that there will be an earth by the time he's done with you?! I will not ask again, submit it to me.

Detective Moore: What if I said no?

VictoryGreymon: Then you have doomed the Digital and human worlds to death. My brother will weaponize that crest and stop at nothing to destroy both of our worlds with it. If you give it to me then perhaps I can keep it from hi…

Just then, something shot VictoryGreymon's back and sent him flying forward. He hit the opposite wall and then hit the ground.

The squad looked forward at the smoke. They saw a WarGreymon shaped figure walk through the smoke and cross the bridge. Moore stepped back. When he emerged from the smoke, it was clear that this WarGreymon had black and yellow shades all around his body.

"A bit of a broken record, isn't he?"

The Digimon smiled.

Detective Moore: Who are you?

The Digimon looked down at Moore's hand and saw the crest in it. Moore quickly hid it behind his back.

"I am BlackWarGreymon. And it appears as if you have something that belongs to me."

Detective Moore: What makes you so sure that I'm gonna give it to you?

BlackWargreymon: Well, I could ask nicely and hope that you give it to me. But on second thought, a corpse doesn't exert much resistance either.

Detective Moore: So you'll kill me?

Hayama was uncomfortably looking back and forth between the two.

BlackWargreymon: Well that certainly wouldn't be my preference. But if you insist…

BlackWargreymons eyes glowed yellow

Detective Moore stood still with a frown.

"Leave them alone, BlackWargreymon."

VictoryGreymon, clearly injured, walked up past Moore and up to BlackWargreymon.

VictoryGreymon: These humans have done nothing to you.

BlackWargreymon snickered

BlackWargreymon: Of course not! If anything I should be thanking them. After all, they're the ones who awakened us after hundreds of years.

He said it putting his hands up. VictoryGreymon didn't look amused.

BlackWargreymon: If anything, you're the one with whom I have the vendetta against.

VictoryGreymon stared

BlackWargreymon: Locking me in that prison for years, for…decades, for…centuries. Some crimes you can let slide. Those kinds of things don't go unpunished.

VictoryGreymon: You were mad with power. It was the only way I could save our fellow Digimon from you!

BlackWarGreymon (sarcastically): And what a great job you did! Brotherly love abounds, doesn't it?

VictoryGreymon: You tried to control their minds, BlackWargreymon. A complete and utter violation of the Digimon code of honor that you once knew. If it weren't for me, you would have controlled everyone. You would have destroyed everything that we held dear!

BlackWargreymon: Oh VictoryGreymon. You really have deceived yourself into thinking that you're some sort of hero, haven't you? But really, you're not. I will admit, you were always one step ahead of me, and there was a time when I looked up to you. But you always lacked the conviction to do what was necessary. The Digimon needed a strong leader, and if they didn't see things my way, then I was ready to make them do it.

VictoryGreymon: Imposing your will on others is not the way to earn respect!

BlackWarGreymon: I was never interested in earning respect. I'm interested in commanding it. And now that we've been released…

BlackWargreymon opened his palm up, and three dark spores levitated out of them. The dark spores were tiny, black spheres with spikes all around them

BlackWargreymon: I'm going to finish what I started. You see, Victorygreymon, this is just the beginning. With my dark spores I can only control the minds of a few. But once I recreate the Black Digi-Core with that crest…not a soul in the Digital World will be outside of my control.

VictoryGreymon: Listen to yourself, BlackWargreymon. You are more than what you have become. The brother who I grew up with would have never done something like this. I still think that there's a glimmer of hope inside of you. I beg of you. End this now.

BlackWargreymon shut his palm

BlackWargreymon: It's already over.

He held his other hand out.

BlackWargreymon: Black Tornado!

He sent the attack over to VictoryGreymon and it hit him dead on. The tornado picked him up and slammed him against the ceiling. He fell back down to the ground.

He looked at Moore.

BlackWargreymon: So let's try this again, shall we? Surrender the crest to me and I may allow you weaklings to live.

Detective Moore: Give him our answer, gentlemen.

The guards opened fire on BlackWargreymon. Unlike VictoryGreymon, the bullets didn't even pierce his skin. They all deflected off. One of the guards threw a flash bang right at BlackWargreymon's face and it went off. BlackWargreymon temporarily grunted in discomfort. Detective Moore checked his watch.

Detective Moore: EVEREYONE MOVE! THE PORTAL CLOSES IN 3 MINTUES!

The guards began to run across the bridge. Moore and Hayama were about to cross the bridge, when Hayama suddenly spoke up.

Hayama: Wait a minute! One of the policemen is missing!

Moore looked back and noticed that one of them was being cornered by BlackWargreymon.

Detective Moore: Forget him. We need to continue.

Hayama: No, I'm going back for him!

Detective Moore: Are you crazy!

Hayama ran towards BlackWarGreymon. Moore watched from a distance.

The policeman realized that his bullets weren't working, so he quickly grabbed a grenade. He let go of the pin and prepared to throw it, but BlackWargreymon grabbed his arm and crushed it. The Policeman screamed in pain. BlackWargreymon held him up in the air, causing the grenade to roll right where they were.

The guard looked down at the grenade. More than ever, he regretted using it. If it blew up, it may not even affect Blackwargreymon, but it would kill him for sure. The guard closed his eyes.

Just then Hayama ran up behind Blackwargreymon and shot his own gun at BlackWargreymon's hand. BlackwarGreymon let go of the guard, and the guard hit the ground. Hayama then jumped over to the grenade and covered it with his own body to shield the blast.

Hayama: Get out! Now!

The guard looked shocked but continued down his way, cradling his arm. Detective Moore stood and watched what Hayama was doing. He was speechless. Hayama closed his eyes tight and prepared for the grenade to blow him up.

Just then, VictoryGreymon knocked Hayama aside and grabbed the grenade and threw it across the room. The grenade was in mid air when it exploded. VictoryGreymon then drew out his sword and flew towards BlackWargreymon.

VictoryGreymon: Dramon Braker!

He hit BlackWargreymon and continued slashing at him. Hayama tried to push himself to his feet, but someone helped him up. He looked over at Detective Moore.

Hayama: Detective…

Detective Moore: How did you know the grenade wasn't going to go off right away?

Hayama: I didn't.

Detective Moore looked at him in silence.

Hayama: I just wanted to make sure that everyone was okay.

He didn't know whether to be angry or astonished.

Detective Moore: You almost killed yourself needlessly!

Hayama: It was a gut reaction, I'm sorry.

Hayama was about to walk off, but Moore stopped him.

Detective Moore: Wait.

Hayama looked back

Detective Moore: That was a brave move. A stupid one, but a brave one. Something tells me that there's more than meets the eye with you…

Hayama: Can we have this chat once we're in the helicopter? The portal's gonna close in 2 minutes now. We need to go!

Detective Moore: Then you're going to want to take this with you

Detective Moore slipped the crest into Hayama's hand. Hayama looked up at him.

Hayama: I don't understand….

Detective Moore: I'm going to distract the monster, but I need you to get everyone else out of here as quick as possible. And take the crest to earth. It will be safer there.

Hayama: But…

Detective Moore: That's an order!

Hayama looked around anxiously

Detective Moore: Now listen. When you get to earth, I need you to contact a man from Japan.

Hayama: Japan?! That's on the other side of the world!

Detective Moore: I know it is. But I fear that we've just opened a can of worms that's going to be difficult to shut. This man's agents will know what to do with the matter. His division is more familiar with these extraterrestrials than we are.

Hayama: Does the man have a name?

Detective Moore reached into his suit pocket and gave him a business card. It read, "Commander Richard Sampson, DATS Headquarters."

Hayama: But what about you?

Detective Moore: I'll be fine here. But until I step foot on earth again, I'm giving you my position.

That really took him by surprise

Hayama: Wait…weren't you just about to fire me like…five minutes ago? This doesn't make any sense!

Detective Moore: Rule number one, rookie. Now go before you get left behind!

Hayama slowly moved away

Hayama: We'll find a way to come back for you!

Detective Moore: GO NOW!

Hayama ran across the bridge.

BlackWargreymon tossed VictoryGreymon against the wall again. He repeatedly threw punches at his face.

BlackWargreymon: You see this brother. Who's on top now?

Detective Moore: Hey, BlackWarGreymon.

He turned around and looked at Moore.

Detective Moore: You want the crest so bad? Then you'll have to pry it from me!

Detective Moore ran to the bridge, but BlackWargreymon caught up with him halfway across. He faced Detective Moore.

BlackWarGreymon: Give it to me.

They were facing each other on top of the bridge.

Detective Moore put his hand forward and motioned for the Digimon to come at him. Blackwargreymon charged

-x-

Hayama had led the group out of the ruins. The sky was now dark and the sun had went down.

Hayama: Everyone in the helicopter! Quick! We have less than a minute!

They began climbing aboard

-x—

BlackWargreymon got closer to Detective Moore, but right when he was at face distance, Detective Moore took out his flare gun once again and prepared to shoot. But right as he pulled the trigger, Blackwargreymon's hand covered it and he crushed the gun in his hands. BlackWargreymon clenched Detective Moore's neck and lifted him off the ground. Detective Moore couldn't breathe.

BlackWargreymon adjusted his eyes to see in X-Ray vision. He scanned the Detective's body. He then threw him to the other side of the bridge in anger. Detective Moore's face hit the ground.

BlackWargreymon: You don't have it? You hid it, didn't you! Where is it! What did you do with it?!

Moore's mouth was bleeding. He looked back at him.

BlackWargreymon: TELL ME WHAT YOU DID WITH IT!

Detective Moore: Never

BlackWargreymon's hand glowed black. He yelled as he released his fatal attack

BlackWargreymon: Dramon Killer!

The beam shot towards Detective Moore. He closed his eyes.

Moore realized that he wasn't dead. The shot didn't even hit him. He opened them again, and then his eyes widened. VictoryGreymon stood in front of him, facing BlackWargreymon. VictoryGreymon looked down at his chest and saw a big hole in it. BlackWargreymon quietly walked over to Victorygreymon. VictoryGreymon had taken the shot to the chest.

VictoryGreymon fell backwards and slammed into the ground. His body was starting to delete from the legs up.

BlackWargreymon looked down at him.

VictoryGreymon: Brother….

BlackWargreymon: Funny, isn't it? I was raised in your shadow. And now you've been deleted in mine.

VictoryGreymon watched the deletion climb up his legs. It was now at his waist.

BlackWargreymon: You were stupid to try to hide the crest from me. You've only delayed the inevitable. Mark my words. I will find that crest. I will find it, and I will rebuild the Black Digi-Core. Whether it's one person or one population, I will eliminate whoever gets in my way of that. This time, nothing but nothing will stop me.

VictoryGreymon: Why are you…

He coughed as the deletion was moving up his body

VictoryGreymon: Why are you doing this, brother? Your endeavor is senseless.

BlackWargreymon: I'm doing this to show you, AncientGreymon, and everyone else who ever doubted me that I was born to be the true leader of the Digital Word. Even if it's by force. But it looks like you won't be having much of a say in it anymore….

VictoryGreymon took short breaths. He eyed his sword that was laying next to his hand.

BlackWargreymoN: I'm sorry brother. But it has to end this wa…

VictoryGreymon suddenly grabbed his sword

VictoryGreymon: Victory Beam!

A beam shot out of his sword and into BlackWargreymon. BlackWargreymon was sent flying backwards all the way across the bridge.

Victorygreymon dropped his sword, and now he was being deleted faster.

Detective Moore looked over him. VictoryGreymon looked up at Moore.

VictoryGreymon: Protect…the…crest…

He said it with grunts in between each word

VictoryGreymon: It's the only thing….It's the only thing that can….

With that he released a sigh and the rest of his body was deleted. A Digi-egg stood where he used to be.

Detective Moore didn't know what to do. But he heard heavy footsteps charging towards him. He looked over at BlackWargreymon running at full speed at him and screaming. Detective Moore looked under the bridge at the lake of water. Without hesitation, he hopped to his legs and jumped down the pit.

BlackWargreymon tried to catch him, but missed.

Moore fell down into the water with a splash. BlackWargreymon yelled.

BlackWargreymon: Let's see how well you survive down there with this!

He held his hands over his head and a large black sphere formed in it. He then smashed it onto the ground.

BlackWargreymon: TERRA DESTROYER!

The black sphere got bigger and bigger, and expanded outwards of the whole temple.

-x-

The helicopter was in the air and headed for the closing portal.

Guard: Mayday! Mayday!

Hayama looked out the window and saw the black sphere expanding over the whole area at a very rapid pace.

Hayama: What is that?

Guard: I don't think we want to stick around to find out

Hayama: We need to speed up!

Guard: We're moving as fast as possible!

The entire temple crumbled and collapsed on itself.

The helicopter went straight towards the portal and went inside, but not before the expanding black sphere engulfed the tail of the helicopter. The helicopter's tail was immediately disintegrated right is it went through the portal. The jolt of the attack caused Hayama to drop the crest onto the floor of the helicopter. It slid under the seat.

Hayama: No!

The portal sealed shut.

The black sphere soon faded away and left whatever it covered in shambles.

Through the smoke and debris, BlackWargreymon walked down the center. He stopped and looked up at the moon. He opened his mouth and uttered four words

BlackWargreymon: And so it begins.

He continued down his way.

-x-

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

1:30 AM

The helicopter emerged out of a portal in the sky and spiraled out of control.

Guard: Our tail is missing! We're falling!

Hayama: Really? I didn't notice!

He shouted as he looked aggressively for the crest.

Guard: Initiating eject sequence and opening window.

Hayama: Wait, hold on one second! I need to find the…

The guard opened up the windshield and the crest, which was under Hayama's seat, flew right out of the helicopter. Hayama tried to grab the crest, but his hand missed the string by a fraction of a centimeter.

He watched the crest drop down to the ground.

Hayama: NO! We need to go back!

Guard: There is no going back! The helicopter is about to explode! Ejecting now!

All of the policemen and Hayama were flung out of their ejector seats and the helicopter hit the ground with an explosion.

-x-

A white house with green shutters was shown. The house was relatively big and had a backyard swimming pool.

A light skinned girl was swimming inside of the pool and came up to the surface for air. Only her back was shown. All that was visible was her long, blonde hair and the back of her teal and pink swinging suit. She held onto the side of pool and climbed out about halfway. She sat on the side of the pool with one leg lingering in the water. Her face became visible. She had a very beautiful young looking face, and had bright green eyes. She didn't look much older than 13 years old.

"Nothing like a midnight swim to soothe the nerves." She said under her breath

The crest fell down and hit a tree, and was ricochet down a cascade of obstacles until it fell into her swimming pool. She heard it drop from behind her and quickly turned her head.

"What was that?"

She slowly stood to her bare feet at walked over to where the crest fell in. She saw it glistening at the bottom of the pool.

"Woah…"

She looked both ways and dove into the pool. Within seconds she resurfaced with the tag and crest in her hand. She stepped out of the water again and cupped the crest in her wet palm.

"It's so pretty…"

She slowly put it over her head and dropped down until it reached around her neck. It fit her perfectly, but seconds after she put it on, the crest glowed on and off very quickly. As the crest glowed, the lights around her house went off and back on. She looked at her house with wide eyes for what felt like a minute before she heard a voice from the house.

"EMILY!" She heard from inside.

Emily: Yeah, mom?

"It's half past one and the power's acting up! Get out of that swimming pool and come inside already!"

Emily: Right. Coming!

She hid the tag and crest in her swimsuit and walked into the house. She shut the door behind her.

-x-

Hayama and the policemen landed safely on the ground miles away in the parachutes. Hayama immediately unfastened his parachute and looked around

Hayama: Oh no, oh no. This is really bad!

Guard: At least we made it out of that maze alive. I've always heard of those Digimon but never thought that they were real…

Hayama: No guys, this isn't the time for small talk! We lost the crest! And I don't think I dropped it anywhere near here.

Guard: Are you serious? There's no finding that thing in a place as busy as New York!

Hayama: Come on guys, we're in the CIA, there has to be _something_ we can do to track down one crest!

Guard: Even so, finding a needle in a haystack would be a piece of cake compared to looking for that little thing in New York City. We have to face the facts. For the time being, it's lost.

Hayama: Which means that…if Blackwargreymon comes looking for it…

He didn't need to finish the sentence. There was a long silence before another guard spoke up.

Guard: So…from the looks of it…we may be about to face one of the worst things this world has ever seen. And we lost the one thing that we needed to keep it at bay.

Hayama: That's one way to put it…Yeah.

Guard: Well since Moore made you the boss….tell us. What do we do now?

Hayama sat down on the grass.

Hayama: We have to be ready. We need to find the crest and prepare to put up a fight.

Guard: Did you not hear a word I was saying? We're not talking about Class A criminals here. We're talking about monsters and aliens with powers beyond what we can comprehend. Digimon, as they call it. We can't do this job on our own

Hayama: Maybe not

He pulled out the card that Moore gave him

Hayama: But if we can't do it….then it's about time we find the people who can.

His eyes closed onto the name that was on the card

"Commander Sampson, DATS of Japan."

-x-

**The Crest of Light: A Digital Crisis Movie**

-x-

SHINJUKU, JAPAN

2 MONTHS LATER

The metropolitan view of Japan was busy as always, and life seemed nonstop as the cars and people walked to and from their jobs and houses.

A red car was being driven down a residential road by a bald man with glasses, when suddenly, there was an explosion that flipped the car over and into a grassy field.

The man tumbled out of his car.

"Hey! What's the big ide…" He swallowed his words when he saw who…or what was responsible

A tall, white, Iceleomon was responsible for knocking him off of the road. The man scooted backwards as Iceleomon paced towards him.

Behind him, a Persiamon and a Parrotmon were also attacking the city in a haphazard manner. Dozens of screaming citizens ran in every direction.

Iceleomon continued to walk towards the guy with the glasses and cracked his knuckles.

The man stood to his feet and tried to run. Iceleomon jumped up and landed on the other side, in front of the man. He let out a snicker

Iceleomon: You humans are so amusing the way that you scatter like on a rainy day.

He grabbed the man by his shirt and lifted him off the ground

"Please, let me go! What do you want with us civilians?" The man asked while panting

Iceleomon: We don't want anything. We're just out having a little bit of fun!

Iceleomon threw the man back into his car. The man bounced off of the side of the car and hit the concrete ground.

Iceleomon: And what better way to cut loose that than to watch the humans squirm in terror of us! Frozen Fury!

He shot out a fist full of ice at the man and watched him get up and run away. His car turned into an ice block.

Iceleomon: Frozen Fury! Frozen Fury!

He tried to shoot the man, but he kept running away. The man quickly hopped behind a bush. Iceleomon threw his head back and laughed and shouted.

Iceleomon: You humans are so petty! Is this the only competition that you have for me?

Suddenly a white whirlwind blew around Iceleomon.

Iceleomon: what the…

He looked back and around. The wind was moving faster and faster around him. When he focused his eyes he was able to see that something was running around him at a supersonic speed.

Iceleomon: A Digimon?

Then, before he knew what hit him, a white rabbit Digimon sped up and gave him an uppercut punch. It launched him into the air and drove him back down the ground. Iceleomon sat up and rubbed his head, and then looked ahead of him.

Jodixmon stood in front of Iceleomon with his arms crossed. From behind Jodixmon, a girl's voice was heard.

"Hard headed, all bark, no bite…."

The young girl with black hair that was tied up in a ponytail walked up next to Jodixmon. She looked up at Iceleomon, crossed her arms and smirked.

It was Brianna Akita. She wore a purple shirt and a small white jacket. She also seemed to have an earpiece lodged in her ear.

Brianna: Some things never change…

Iceleomon snickered under his breath and stood straight

Iceleomon: You're in over your head little lady.

He pointed to the chaos that Persiamon and Parrotmon were making in the background.

Iceleomon: There's three of us and one of you.

Iceleomon wiped his mouth and continued

Iceleomon: If you really wanted to stand a chance against us, you would have brought reinforcements.

Brianna smiled

Brianna: I'll keep that in mind.

"Beast Wave Smash!"

Iceleomon heard it from right next to him. He turned his head and met a fist in his face. Grapleomon stood in front of him.

Grapleomon: Here's a better idea. You and your friends take off before things get messy around here. It's your choice. Easy or hard.

Iceleomon: I suppose I owe it to a fellow Leomon to at least consider your proposal. So let me think about that real quick. Frozen Fury!

He shot his punch out at Grapleomon and Jodixmon and they both jumped out of the way. It froze the ground beneath them.

Jodixmon: Have it your way

They both ran up and began fighting him. Luke Iwate ran up next to Brianna. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing a black and blue jacket over a solid blue T-Shirt. He was holding his blue and black digivice. He also had an earpiece lodged in his ear.

Luke: I take it he chose the hard way?

Brianna: Don't they always?

Luke half smiled.

Luke: Wouldn't have it any other way.

They both ran forward towards the battle.

Parrotmon was flying over a number of cars and watching the people flee.

Parrotmon: Sonic Destroyer!

He opened his mouth and soundwaves ejected out onto the street, causing an explosive impact. He kept his mouth open and flew down the road, and the sonic screech destroyed property under him the entire way. He was heading straight for a cluster of people who were trying to hide behind a medium sized building.

It wasn't long before he was right in front of the building. The civilians all closed their eyes, and some ducked their heads to prepare for impact.

Just then, a red bird Digimon rammed its horn into Parrotmon's head, and caused the sonic screech to stop. Parrotmon tumbled backwards in midair and looked ahead at the Digimon that hit him. It was Aquillamon, and a young girl with brown hair and bright green eyes rode on top of him. Kristy Damon. Kristy stood up on top of Aquillamon and held a badge up towards Parrotmon. She had an earpiece as well.

Kristy: Digimon Data Squad! Either you and your partners stop this immediately, or we're taking you in!

Parrotmon: Oh, if it isn't the junior police force. And they even gave you your own little communicators. Isn't that cute?

Parrotmon inhaled deeply

Kristy: Uh. I'm gonna take that as a no from him, Aquilamon…

Aquillamon: Then buckle your seatbelt

Parrotmon: Sonic Destroyer!

The attack was very large. Aquillamon tried to fly away from it, but it ended up hitting him in his tail region. He spun around uncontrollably. Kristy was getting dizzy, but was hanging onto Aquilamon for her life.

-x—

A quick shot was shown of a kid's brown shoes and blue jeans pedaling quickly on his bike. The bottom portion of his red T-shirt an green jacket were shown as well.

"Why am I always running late to these things!" He complained

-x-

Persiamon clawed twice at a Digimon that resembled a sea dragon. It was Seadramon. Seadramon kept dodging her attacks and slithering around her body and the ground.

Persiamon: Stay still so I can turn you into sushi you little pest!

Seadramon: Not the most convincing argument you've made today

"Petal Canon!"

Persiamon was hit from behind by it. Petalmon, a Digimon with a female physique, and flower buds as feet was aiming a flowery canon at her.

Castilla and Danny ran up behind them. Castilla had light skin, blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and wore a yellow top that was attached with red straps over her shoulders. She also wore a light blue cardigan. Danny had dark skin and wore a green shirt under a blue sweater jacket. He also wore a baseball cap.

Petalmon: Come on you two. Fight nicely.

Seadramon: Don't look at me! She's the one who wanted to make Seadramon fillet….

Petalmon: Then I hope miss leopard skin likes tough meat!

Persiamon: Vampire Strike!

Perasimon charged at super speed with her claw extended at Petalmon, and hit her. Petalmon hit the floor.

Castilla: Petalmon!

Persiamon: Don't you ever mock me.

Seadramon came up from behind and tightly wrapped around her, immobilizing her arms

Danny: Yeah! Way to go Seadramon!

Castilla giggled. Danny looked at her

Danny: What is it?

Castilla: Sorry it's just that…you're so cute when you're cheering for them like that.

Danny: Oh…uh…

Danny was lightly blushing and at a loss for words when Petalmon flew up in the air. She shot her attacks

Petalmon: Razor Leaf! Razor Leaf!

The two leaves attacked Parasimon just as Seadramon hopped away. Parasimon fell down onto the ground with a thud.

Castilla: Way to go Petalmon!

Danny: You too Seadramon!

Kristy and Aquilamon were still in midair looking for Parrotmon.

Aquilamon: Quit being a coward and show yourself already!

"Well since you asked so nicely…" They didn't know where the voice came from. But it wasn't long before they saw Parrotmon charge from their left. Parrotmon hit Aquilamon dead on and flew until he disappeared again. Kristy was beginning to lose her balance. Parrotmon flew from behind this time, and knocked Aquilamon even harder. Kristy fell off of Aquilamon, but managed to hold onto his wing with only one had.

Parrotmon: And now for the grand finale!

He flew into Aquilamon from the front at top speed, and Kristy was launched off. Parrotmon used his wings to grab onto Aquilamon tightly. He couldn't move.

Aquilamon: Kristy!

Kristy was falling extremely fast towards the ground and screaming. She tried to regain her composure and pressed a button on an earpiece that she had lodged in her ear.

Kristy: SOMEONE! HELP! PLEASE!

She was getting closer and closer to getting pancaked on the concrete ground. When she was about to hit the ground, she closed her eyes.

Just then, someone had grabbed onto her hand, and she could feel herself flying up again. She opened one eye.

She saw that a boy with blue hair, yellow eyes, and a purple T-shirt was holding onto her. She couldn't have been more relieved to see Keenan Crier smiling down at her. He was riding on top of Crowmon.

Keenan: You okay?

Kristy nodded with a smile

Kristy: Yeah

Keenan: What do you say we teach that overgrown parrot a lesson?

Kristy: Keenan…

She climbed up onto Crowmon and sat behind him

Kristy: It would be my genuine pleasure.

Keenan: Let's go!

They both flew at top speed towards Parrotmon and Aquillamon.

Parrotmon looked down

Parrotmon: Huh?

Crowmon: Crimson Claw!

He hit Parrotmon from the side, and caused him to let go of Aquilamon. Aquialmon flew backwards

Aquilamon: Grand Horn!

He caught Parrotmon off guard and hit him from behind. Crowmon flew by him again and hit him from underneath. Crowmon and Aquilamon eventually found themselves next to each other and looking down at Parrotmon. Kristy hopped over from Crowmon to Aquilamon.

Aquilamon: What do you say we hit him with a double team, Crowmon?

Crowmon: You know what they say about birds of a feather.

Aquilamon: I'll take that as a resounding yes

Crowmon: You got it

Aquilamon: Hold on you two!

The two of them darted down towards Parrotmon and circled around one another, forming a helix shaped pathway. Their timing was just right, and they were both on either side of Parrotmon at the same time.

Parrotmon muttered

Parrotmon: Oh crud…

They both closed in on him and sent him darting towards the ground. He hit the ground and formed a crater upon his impact.

The others were fighting Parasimon and Iceleomon around each other. Danny yelled over all of the attacks and explosions

Danny: I wonder where Matt is. It looks like he's gonna miss the party!

He ran away to dodge one of Parasimon's attacks

Castilla: Yeah, I thought he would have been here by now. Handling these guys would sure be a heck of a lot easier if he were here.

Brianna: Forget him! We're more than capable of taking care of these troublemakers without the gogglehead. For all I care he can be knocked out under a tree somewhere.

Keenan pushed in his earpiece with his first two fingers and spoke into it.

Keenan: Brianna's right...well at least about first part. The priority now is to detain them with or without Matt. It looks as if the only one that's still left is…

Brianna suddenly jumped back and she bumped into Luke, who was behind her. Iceleomon's "Ice fist" attack had almost hit her.

Luke: You okay?

Brianna: Yeah, but that Digimon's not gonna be! Teach him a lesson you two!

Iceleomon kept trying to punch Grapleomon, but Grapleomon kept dodging. Grapleomon jumped backwards to dodge Icelomon's last attack, and found himself facing Iceleomon a few feet back. Iceleomon smiled, held his hand out, and motioned for Grapleomon to come closer. Grapleomon ran towards Iceleomon and then jumped in the air. He pointed his foot downward and let out his attack

Grapleomon: Cyclone kick!

Grapleomon spun around in circles and drove down towards Iceleomon. Iceleomon but both of his arms up in the formation of an X order to block the attack. Grapleomon hit Iceleomon's arms. The impact simply slid Iceleomon backwards several feet. Iceleomon put his arms down.

Iceleomon: Is that all you got?

Grapleomon saw that Jodixmon was behind Iceleomon, and Grapleomon nodded to signal Jodixmon to make his move. Jodixmon sped up behind Iceleomon and pulled out his fist

Jodixmon: Crystal Spe…

Iceleomon knew it was coming. He quickly spun around and let out his attack before Jodixon could stop.

Iceleomon: Blizzard Breath!

He breathed an ice breath at Jodixmon, and managed to hit him dead on. It trapped Jodixmon in a block of ice and froze him in place.

Brianna: No! Jodixmon!

Grapleomon was slightly stunned. Iceleomon turned around and faced him.

Iceleomon: Did you really think that I didn't see that coming?

Grapleomon: Give it up Iceleomon. Your comrades are down. If you just surrender peacefully, we can get you all back to the Digital World without any more trouble.

Iceleomon: And if I say no…

Grapleomon: Then I'll just have to take you in the hard way.

Iceleomon: Uh, hello?

He pointed to Jodixmon, who was still frozen in the block of ice

Iceleomon: You're friend's a popsicle. You in what army?

Grapleomon looked up into the air behind Iceleomon.

Grapleomon: Well since you asked…

One last Digimon flew down behind Iceleomon. He resembled the shape of a dinosaur, had shiny silver armor, and a green cape. He also had a shiny, orange sword.

Slayerdramon had arrived.

Iceleomon slowly turned around and looked up at Slayerdramon.

Iceleomon: Oh…

He hardly got the word out before Slayerdramon punched Iceleomon in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

Brianna was looking forward

Brianna: Slayerdramon? Then that means…

Both she and Luke heard the bicycle tires screech behind them. They both turned around and looked back at the boy with brown hair, goggles and red helmet pull up on his bicycle. He hopped off and stood in between them. Matt Turner smiled when he looked at Brianna

Matt: Miss me?

Brianna punched down on his helmet

Matt: Ow!

Brianna: You're late gogglebrain

Matt: I had a few delays, alright! What was I supposed to do when they were selling hot dogs for half off at the stand?

Brianna: Why you little…

Keenan: Enough you two

Keenan's voice was heard through their earpieces.

Keenan: Do you three need re-enforcements?

Luke crossed his arms

Luke: What? And spoil Slayerdramon's fun? I think for his sake, we'll pass.

Slayerdramon landed in front of Iceleomon, who was laying in a bush after the impact.

Iceleomon: So…I take it you're their big guns

He stood up to his feet

Iceleomon: You think I'm afraid of you? Lions eat lizards like you for dessert. Ice Fist! Ice Fist! Ice Fist!

He shot the three attacks towards Slayerdramon. Slayerdramon kept his feet planted and turned his body to the right to dodge the first attack, and then turned it to the left to dodge the second attack. He saw the third blast heading straight towards him and attempted to jump over it. However, the blast hit his left foot, and put it in an ice block. He landed back on the ground and looked down at his foot.

Iceleomon smiled

Iceleomon: Cold Feet…

He sprinted towards Slayerdramon when he was off guard, and jumped up to his face level. Iceleomon repeatedly kicked him in his chest as Slayerdramon dragged backwards. Before Iceleomon landed he let out his final attack and aimed it at Slayerdramon's face.

Iceleomon: Blizzard Breath

SlayerDramon took out his sword put it over his head, blocking the attack. However, the attack had now made it so that his sword was a block of ice as well.

Iceleomon landed on the ground

Iceleomon: Nice weapon you got there.

Slayerdramon looked him in the eye and smirked. The sword started to glow orange and the ice began melting off. Iceleomon frowned.

Slayerdramon: Glad you think so. Dragon Slash Wave!

Slayerdramon did a horizontal slice, and all of the ice shattered on Iceleomon's chest. Iceleomon was flung up into the sky. His flight was suddenly interrupted by the street lamp that hit the back of his head, and sent him crashing back down into the concrete head first.

He had been knocked out.

Slayerdramon rested his sword by his foot and it melted the ice.

Slayerdramon: Next time you try to freeze someone's sword, it might be a good idea to make sure it doesn't radiate heat first.

Matt smiled and took off his helmet.

Matt: See? I come in fashionably late, and Slayerdramon didn't even break a sweat. Nothing to worry about, princess.

He handed his helmet to Brianna.

Matt: Now if you'll excuse me, there is much partying to be done.

He ran over to Slayerdramon

Matt: Yeah Slayerdramon! You go buddy!

After a few seconds Luke spoke

Luke: Why do I feel like Matt always gets the last word?

Brianna: Because he's too much of a slowpoke to get the first one

Brianna tossed his helmet behind her back and walked over to the other Digimon.

-x—

Moments later there were squads of police cars, and policemen were escorting Iceleomon, Persiamon, and Parrotmon into a maximum security DATS van. The seven kids were together and watching with their Digimon. Another squad car pulled up, and a tall man with dark hair and sunglasses got out of the passengers seat. He wore his signature blue coat and had Reppamon stand next to him.

Commander Sampson adjusted his sunglasses and walked towards the kids. Reppamon followed him on foot.

All of the kids saluted when he walked in front of them. All but one that is. Matt was too busy eating his hotdog.

Kristy elbowed him in the side.

Matt: What?

Kristy (whispering): Now's not the time for snacks Matt

Matt: Oh come on. It was a long bike ride over here. A fella's gotta eat after all that exercise.

Brianna picked up his hotdog and threw it far away.

Matt: HEY! What's the big idea! That was half off!

Brianna: Then you can use the half that you didn't pay to buy another, then, can't you?

Matt: That defeats the purpose! Have you never heard of a good hotdog sale, woman?

Brianna: Of course I have, but I don't eat food for dummies.

Matt: Are you calling me an airheaded?

Brianna: What gave you that idea, airhead?

Matt: Why I ought to….

Commander Sampson: Ahem!

He said it loud enough to get their attention.

Commander Sampson: Apologies if I interrupted something…but I am here to commend you on your work

The others put their hands down

Commander Sampson: As the reinstated commander of DATS, I've found that you seven have truly risen to the occasion as DATS agents. The three rogue Digimon that caused this catastrophe will be immediately sent back to the Digital World. And especially given the fact that our three veteran agents are on special assignment elsewhere, you seven have done good work, and for that I thank you.

Matt: Well great, so I guess we can go home now!

Matt started walking when Danny grabbed his shirt from behind

Danny: I don't think he's done yet, bud...

Commander Sampson: Not quite. As I'm sure you're well aware, in stopping these three Digimon you for have also caused some collateral damage.

Keenan: Sorry, commander. We'll try to keep the wreckage to a low next time.

Commander Sampson: I'm not asking you to try it, I'm asking you to ensure it.

Matt: Oh would you cut us a break? We saved the town, we kicked some butt, and put some overgrown zoo animals back in their cages. So what if we banged up a few bricks while we were at it…

Commander Sampson: Your interruptions are neither necessary nor appreciated Matthew, so I suggest you bite your tongue before I take your badge and communicator for good.

Matt: Alright, alright. No need to get all snappy. Sheesh…

Commander Sampson: It's important that I point out areas of improvement, because they're just as important as your areas of victory. Because true character isn't shown in victory. It's shown in failure.

Matt: Gosh, can we go now! I have to be home in fifteen minutes!

Brianna: Oh my goodness, can you shut your trap for more than five seconds!

Commander Sampson: May I ask what the rush is, Matthew?

Matt: My parents told me that they have a big announcement, and I wanna be home sometime before the coyote howls tonight.

Commander Sampson looked at the sunset.

Commander Sampson: It is getting late. I take it that you've all arranged rides home?

Matt: Yep! Let's go Dracomon!

Dracomon: Right behind you Matt!

They ran over to his bike, but Matt stopped midway and picked his hotdog off the ground. He examined it for dirt.

Matt: Well you know what they say. The five minute rule and all.

Dracomon: Funny. I always thought it was five seconds…

Matt shrugged and took another bite out of it.

Matt: See you clowns later!

He went over to his bike.

Commander Sampson: As will I.

Sampson and Reppamon got back into the squad car and it drove off.

Luke and Castilla began on their way, and Danny and Brianna walked their ways as well.

Aquillamon: Crowmon and I are going to see what we can do to help repair some of the damages now. You two going to need a lift back?

He was talking to Keenan and Kristy

Kristy: No, we'll walk

Keenan nodded

Keenan: See you at home, Crowmon

Crowmon and Aquillamon sailed off. Keenan and Kristy watched them fly away. Kristy glanced over at Keenan.

Kristy: Oh yeah. I almost forgot one thing

She hugged Keenan front on and looked up at his face with a smile

Keenan: Kristy?

She stopped him by kissing him on the lips for a few seconds.

Kristy: Thanks for saving me earlier

Keenan looked around

Keenan: Kristy, I thought that we agreed that if this relationship was going to work we were going to keep it on the down-low for a while

Kristy: What? No one's around anymore…

Keenan nervously looked around again

Kristy: Come on, Keenan. We've been dating for six months now. When are you going to be okay with being a little more…you know…public about it?

Keenan: If any of our enemies found out that we were together, they wouldn't rest until they try to get to you through me, or me through you.

Kristy let go of him and snickered

Kristy: What enemies? I think you're forgetting that the week before we became official, we were together at a ceremony celebrating having saved the Digital World. That meant no more Exogrimmon, no more Malomyotismon, no more war and no more evil Digimon. What happened today was probably the most eventful thing we've done in the six months.

Keenan: And it's events like today that remind me why I need to keep you as safe as possible.

Kristy: Oh for goodness sake Keenan, I can fight for myself. I am a Digi-destined too you know.

She waved her Digivice in his face.

Kristy: And with Marcus having left for that "top secret mission" with Thomas and Yoshi a month and a half ago, I've been pulling a lot of weight at my house, and trust me, I know how to handle heavy weight when it comes.

Keenan nodded

Keenan: Yeah. I know. But what if…

Kristy: But what if what? Keenan, it's been forever since we've run into any serious trouble. The Digital World's at peace and all of us have our Digimon with us.

Kristy held Keenan's hand and locked her fingers with his.

Kristy: What could possibly go wrong?

Matt: Coming through!

They quickly let go of each other's hand

Matt's bike zoomed past Kristy and Keenan. Dracomon was sitting behind Matt and holding onto his stomach.

Matt: Hi guys bye guys!

Matt pedaled down the street

Dracomon: So exactly is the big news, Matt?

Matt: I dunno, Dracomon. That's why it's a surprise!

Dracomon: Ohhh

Matt: Maybe my parents are going to announce that I just inherited a ton of cash, or maybe that they're secret agents which would make me a spy child.

Dracomon: You really think your dad could be a secret agent, Matt?

Matt stopped and thought about it

Matt: Nah. That jobs too cool for him.

Dracomon: Hmmm. Oh wait, I got it. Maybe they're going to let you sleep in Selena's bed from now on

Matt: Oh that would be so sweet! Then again. Nah. I don't think they would do that. They love me too much to let me sleep in that bed.

Dracomon paused for a while

Dracomon: You think it'll be a bad announcement?

Matt: No way, Dracomon. They were so excited when they told me that they had big news, so it can't be anything bad. Yep. I have a feeling that this is going to be the best news that I've heard in a very long time!

-x-

Matt: WE'RE MOVING TO AMERICA?

Matt was on his living room couch next to Selena and Dracomon. Both of Matt's parents were standing up in front of them smiling from ear to ear in excitement.

Mrs. Turner: I know right? Isn't it exciting?

Selena: This is a joke, right?

Matt: This has to be the WORST news I've heard in a very long time! Are we being punished for something?

Mr Turner: Matthew…

Matt: I already told Dad I was sorry about replacing his shaving cream with toothpaste. It was all Dracomon's idea…

Dracomon: Hey!

Mrs. Turner: You guys aren't being punished for anything. Your Dad finally landed that big promotion he's been looking at in New York City.

Mr. Turner: You both knew that this was a possibility for months now

Matt: Yeah, but I didn't think it was actually going to happen!

Mr. Turner: Think of it this way. We'll be going back to the city that you all grew up in…

Selena: Yawn…I don't really wanna see my old friends

Matt: Yeah, and I lived there for all of five years! I don't remember any of it!

Mr. Turner: Did I mention that my salary is going to be double what it is now? That means more for you guys. Like that new car you've always wanted, Selena.

Selena suddenly sat up

Selena: Now you're talking!

Matt: Selena!

Selena: What? He's making a lot of sense, Matt!

Matt: Yeah, only because he'll be giving you your dream car. But what about everything we're leaving behind? School, friends…

Mr. Turner: You'll have school and friends in America, Matt.

Matt: But not the friends I have now!

Matt stood up

Matt: I mean think of all of the adventures we've been through! Camping out, fighting Digimon, staying up late. There won't be any of that anymore if we leave.

Mrs. Turner: I know that you and your friends have been through a lot together to say the least, Matt, but you should look at this as a new opportunity.

Matt: Wait a minute, DATS! Yeah! I work for DATS now, so I have a job too. And my job requires that I stay here in Japan.

Mrs. Turner: Actually, we've already spoken to Commander Sampson about this a few days ago when it was just about finalized.

Matt: What?

Mrs. Turner: He along with your teachers and coaches are well aware of the situation and have already made the arrangements to have you leave in three weeks.

Matt: THREE WEEKS?! That's no time at all! You…You guys can't do this to me!

Mrs. Turner: Your friend, Danny's, parents know as well. And to help the transitioning process, they've agreed to let Danny travel with us to America and help us move in.

Matt: But when it's all over he'll get to come back home to Japan!

Mr. Turner: I think you're forgetting something Matt. When I get this job, then just like Selena, you can have whatever you want too.

Matt: What I want is to stay here!

He yelled it as he stormed off upstairs. Dracomon hopped off the couch and followed him upstairs. He slammed the door to his room.

After a long silence, Selena spoke up.

Selena: Well, for what it's worth, I think that it will be a lot of fun.

Mr. Turner: Perhaps I should talk to him

Mrs. Turner: No. He may not listen to you. I can try…

Mr. Turner: The truth is that he won't listen to either of us.

He eyed Selena. Mrs. Turner was quick to do it as well.

Selena: What? You don't expect me to…

Mr. Turner: Please Selena. We know he'll talk to you.

Selena sighed.

Selena: The things that I do for family. And for a car.

She went upstairs and knocked on Matt's door.

Selena: Matt! Matt, I know you're in there so answer!

Dracomon's voice was heard from across the door

Dracomon: You have reached the answering machine of Matt Turner. The person who you want to speak to is secretly frying inside.

Matt (quieter): Dracomon, you were supposed to say dying inside, not frying inside

Dracomon: Sorry. The answering machine with which you want to speak is dying inside!

Matt: The answering machine isn't dying, Dracomon!

Selena: Okay, as much as I hate to interrupt the midnight screening of the boy with split personalities I need you to answer this door. Now.

Matt: You're only here because Mom sent you here

Selena: Got that right. And if you make me miss my TV show that's coming on in ten minutes, I'll be really upset.

Matt: Then that'll make two of us.

Selena: Matt just open the door.

Matt: No!

Selena: Open it or I'll give you a really big hug the next time I see you and I'll kiss your forehead when all your friends are around

Matt: Alright, alright it's open

She heard an unlock and then walked into the room. Matt was wrapped up in a blanket and Dracomon was sitting on the floor.

Selena smiled and walked forward towards his bed

Selena: You know, that hug and kiss you in front of your friends gag gets you every time.

She sat down on Matt's bed, and Matt sat next to her.

Matt: I don't know what it matters anymore, now that we're leaving for America.

He said the word "America" with a hint of disgust.

Matt: I won't see any of my friends anymore

Selena: Well at least they'll let you keep Dracomon.

Dracomon: I'll give you all the company you need Matt!

Matt: It's not the same.

Selena: Why can't it be? You're a friendly guy. I'm sure you'll make some pretty annoying and immature friends in New York just like you have now.

Matt: You just don't get it, Selena! All of the adventures we've had. All the sleepless nights in the Digital World. All those times that we spent together. Whether we were searching all night for Kristy or taking down a KingEtemon, we always knew that at the end of the day we had each other. I mean…

He pulled out his Digivice and looked at it

Matt: Isn't that what got us to Digivolve our partners into the Maximum Burst mode all those months ago? Our friendship that we had with our partners and with each other. Now it's as if all of it was for nothing.

He dropped his Digivice on the floor.

Selena kept quiet for a second

Selena: Well, I can't claim that I've taken down any KingEtemons in my day, but I know what it's like to leave one friend group and go to another. I mean, that's basically what I dealt with moving to Japan for the first time. But I guess you get used to it.

Matt hung his head

Matt: I don't want to get used to it. I just want to stay here.

Selena smiled

Selena: So who are you gonna miss the most? Second to Danny, of course.

Matt: I dunno. I'm gonna miss messing with Luke because he takes himself so seriously. Keenan and Kristy are a lot of fun too. Probably Castilla also.

Selena: What about that other girl. Now what's her name…

Matt: I don't know who you're talking about

Selena: Brianna! What about her?

Matt: Oh please. I can't stand to be around her. I'll be happiest when she's as far away from me as possible.

Selena: I have trouble believing that. I think you'll really miss _her_ the most.

Matt: Are you kidding!

Selena: Nope. Call me crazy, Matt, but I think you may have a little crush on her.

Matt: What! What would give you such a ridiculous idea?

Selena: I don't know. You two are always talking. And when she's around I can tell that you two have chemistry

Matt: Please, Selena. Even I've been staying awake in that class long enough to tell you that chemistry can be explosive. And it is between us.

Selena: So you're saying that you do have chemistry?

Matt: Yeah. I mean no! I mean…why are you even bringing this up! Get out of my room! Now!

Selena: Well okay. Can't say that I didn't try. Show's on in a few anyway.

She walked over to the door and put her hand on it. She paused for a second and looked back at Matt.

Selena: I wouldn't worry about your friends, Matt.

Matt looked up at her

Selena: You seven are the Digi-Destined. One or two oceans separation isn't going to change that. And for all you know, you may be in for another adventure with them sooner than you think. One thing that Mom used to tell me was that the end of one story is just the beginning of another. So try to remember that.

She opened the door and left the room. She shut the door behind her.

Matt looked straight for a moment, and then slowly laid down on his bed. He opened his drawer and pulled out a picture. It was from the ceremony that was held six months prior, right after they had saved the Digital World from Malomyotismon. The whole group was in the picture, along with Commander Sampson.

Dracomon: So I guess, if we're leaving in only three weeks, we'd best say our goodbyes now. Huh, Matt?

Matt focused on Brianna's face in the picture. She was smiling next to Matt.

Matt faintly smiled looking down at it

Dracomon: Matt?

Matt stuffed the photograph into his jacket pocket and then got on his feet and ran down the stairs.

Dracomon: Matt! Slow down! Where are you going!

He ran down the stairs after him.

Matt ran out the house's side door and picked his bike off the driveway. He immediately got on it and began pedaling. Dracomon chased after him

Dracomon: Matt, wait up!

Dracomon barely caught up to the back of the bike and hopped on. Matt breathed heavily as he pedaled down the road. He zoomed through an intersection at a red light and caused a couple cars to swerve and honk their horns.

A few minutes after, he arrived at a street that was right under an overhead bridge. Matt screeched the bike to a stop and breathed deeply in order to catch his breath.

Dracomon: Uh forgive me for asking, Matt, but where are we going?

Matt: Right here.

He dropped his bike and stood up, facing the bridge. Dracomon raised his eyebrow.

Dracomon: What's so special about a bridge?

Matt: Don't you remember, Dracomon?

He looked up at it

Matt: This is where it all started. This is the bridge where I met you for the first time.

Dracomon looked at it more closely

Dracomon: Oh yeahh.

There was a black and white flashback to when Matt and Dracomon first became partners. Matt remembered when he climbed up the bridge despite Keenan and Yoshi's petitions for him to stay away from the wild Dracomon.

_Keenan: Matt! You need to take out that Digimon! It's the only way!_

_Keenan had shouted it from a distance while Matt was facing Dracomon at the time _

_Matt: Why are you attacking us?_

_Dracomon: You humans attacked us first! The master commands that we destroy you before you destroy us._

_Matt: I can promise that I'll do everything I can to help you guys out_

_Dracomon: You really mean it?_

_Matt: We can shake on it!_

_Matt and Dracomon shook hands, and immediately after the red Digivice appeared in front of Matt. _

Matt opened his eyes after the flashback.

Dracomon: I guess this place has more memories for you than I thought. Huh, Matt?

Matt: That's the thing about memories, Dracomon. You don't forget them.

Matt took the picture out of his jacket pocket

Matt: And what if I never see them again, and those memories are all that I'll have left.

Matt exhaled

Matt: You suggested that I start saying my goodbyes now

He hung his head

Matt: But how do I say goodbye to the only place I've ever known?

Dracomon saw a tear drop down on the picture right before a couple of raindrops began to fall as well. Matt slowly put the picture back in his pocket and kept his head down. Dracomon hugged his leg and stared at the bridge as the rain continued to pour on.

-x-

1 WEEK LATER

A large, dark room with two dozen computers was shown. There were dark outlines of people typing away at all of the computers, analyzing through what appeared to be different Digimon. There was one large screen at the very front of the room which spanned the whole front wall. A 3 Dimensional model of the human earth was shown on that particular screen.

One man who was holding a brown file folder quickly walked down the center aisle between the rows of computers, and walked up to the front of the room. He met another man at the front of the room, who had his back facing the rest of the room, and was looking up at the model earth on the front screen.

"Sir…"

The man with the files started. The man in front turned around. Neither of their faces were visible, but only their dark silhouettes were.

"We found them. Two out of the seven of their profiles are here."

The man in front took the files and opened them. The light from the front screen illuminated the two packets that were contained in the file folder. Both of the packets had a photograph of an individual on the front left corner, and pages of text that followed. And both photographs revealed familiar faces. One packet was Matt Turner's profile, and the second one was Danny Itou's. The man thumbed through each of their profiles. He spoke

"You sure that both of these boys are of the supposed Digi-d…?"

The voice was recognizable as Hayama's.

"Positive. And our records indicate that these two in particular are scheduled to land in New York in a matter of weeks. Just our luck, huh? The timing couldn't have been better."

Hayama took a second to finish skimming the profiles. He closed them and handed the files back to the first man.

Hayama: Then we'll be ready for them. Give me everything else you have on those two.

"Right away sir…"

He began walking away

"Oh. And Robinson."

The man turned back.

Robinson: Hayama?

Hayama: Make it look good.

Robinson smirked.

Robinson: Don't I always?

He walked away and disappeared into the darkness of the room.


	2. The Move

2 WEEKS LATER

Danny pushed a suitcase into the trunk of the minivan. The minivan was full of supplies and luggage.

Danny: That just about covers it.

He closed the trunk. Matt had his backpack and hand luggage with him as did Danny. Mr. and Mrs. Turner, and Keenan, Luke, Castilla, Keenan, Kristy, and the Digimon had come to see them off.

Mrs. Turner talked quietly over to Danny

Mrs. Turner: I can't thank you enough for agreeing to travel with us and stay in America for a few nights. I'm sure it'll make the transition easier for Matt.

Danny: It was no problem, Mr. Turner. My mom practically insisted that I go along. Maybe having our best friend outings in America will take his mind off the whole leaving Japan thing. I'm gonna miss him a ton though.

Mrs. Turner: Well hopefully the next few days will be a blast for the both of you.

Luke: Well, none of us are getting any younger out here, so let's hop to the goodbyes shall we.

Castilla: Luke! Now's not the time!

Matt: Nah, it's alright. There's something about Luke's sarcasm that I'm sure I'll miss.

Luke: Wish I could say the same for you.

They both shook hands.

Luke: Take it easy out there. And remember, if anyone gives you trash in America, a swift punch in the face is about all they'll need to take you seriously. That's my motto.

Matt: Uh, thanks. I guess…

Castilla: What Luke is trying to say is that you're an awesome person, Matt, and don't let anyone ever tell you differently.

Matt: Thanks, Castilla. You too.

She gave him a hug and Floramon did the same.

He let go and went to Kristy and Biyomon next

Kristy: Oh, Matt. Where do I start? Ever since we were little kids I had a feeling that we'd be good friends someday.

She gave him a hug also. Her eyes began to water up.

Kristy: Thanks for always being there. You were like a brother to me when mine wasn't around.

Biyomon: And take it from me. He wasn't around a LOT.

Matt: I appreciate it, Kristy.

He hugged her back for a moment and then let go. He finally got to Keenan.

Keenan: Well, well, well. It's come to this, hasn't it?

Matt: I suppose so

Keenan shook his head

Keenan: To this day I still don't understand you. But I guess I don't have to to know that if you weren't around, none of us would be either. You've pulled us out of more scrapes in the Digital World than we can count, and somehow, you still manage to see hope in every situation. Even when there seems to be none. I'm sure you'll make the most out of your time in America.

He gave Matt a hug also

Keenan: It's been an honor to work alongside you. You've stepped up as the leader of our team and you did a great job.

Matt: Same goes to you Keenan. And I'm about 92% sure now that you're not an android.

Keenan looked confused. Matt patted him on the back and let go.

Falcomon whispered to Keenan

Falcomon (whispering): I don't think he was kidding…

Matt: So. Where's the princess?

There was an awkward silence among the group. Bearmon was the one who spoke up.

Bearmon: I regret to inform you that the last I heard, Brianna said that she wasn't coming.

Matt stared for a moment.

Bearmon: I'm sorry.

Matt: No, it's alright. It figures.

Matt turned around and started towards the van. Kristy turned back and looked up at a distant rooftop. She squinted her eyes, and was able to see a girl and a rabbit Digimon a far ways off. They looked like tiny dots from that distance, but it was unmistakable to Kristy that it was Brianna and Jodixmon watching from afar. But soon, they went the other way and were out of sight.

Kristy: Yeah. Figures.

Mr. Turner: Alright, time to go!

Matt: See you on the flipside folks. Stay in contact!

Matt went into the back seat. Betamon and Dracomon hopped in after him.

Betamon: Oh America! I can't wait to see it! I hear they have a lot of water there!

Dracomon: Uh, Betamon, I think they have a lot of water everywhere.

Betamon: All the more reason to be excited! I feel patriotic already!

He began singing an off-key version of the Amerian national anthem. Danny waved to the others

Danny: I'll see you guys in a few days. You all have my number if you want to call overseas!

Castilla: Oh I definitely do, Danny.

She said it with a smile and fluttering eyes. Danny laughed nervously before he sat in the van.

They shut the van door and the van pulled into reverse out of the driveway. All of the friends and Digimon were waving at them. Matt slowly waved back, but couldn't help but gravitate his eyes to the empty spot where Brianna wasn't. He put his hand down and looked towards the ground.

Danny: I'm sure she had a good reason for not being here.

Matt looked back at him. He then looked to the front of the van.

Matt: Somehow, I doubt that.

He shook his head

Matt: Ah, who cares about that girl anyway. I'm glad to have her out of my hair! For the next couple days, it's gonna be me, you, Dracomon and Betamon seeing the city, and no annoying girls in sight.

Danny smiled

Danny: That's the spirit

The van pulled onto the road and drove off.

They were now on their way to the airport.

-x-

SUNSHINE CITY

DIGITAL WORLD

There was a sense of vibrancy in Sunshine City. At the center of the city was a giant bazaar where Digimon flowed in and out. Loud music played from the bazaar which seemed to match the pace at which business was moving there.

A Gomamon stood on one of the tables and tried his best to yell louder than everyone else.

Gomamon: Fish necklaces! Get your fish necklaces right here!

Two twin Geckomon's strolled by. One of them eyed Gomamon's stand and spoke up.

Geckomon: Fish necklaces, huh?

Gomamon: You bet ya!

He jumped behind the table and grabbed one of them up with his teeth. He hopped back on the table and set it down

Gomamon: Made from only the freshest fish in the Digital World.

The second Geckomon tried to consult the first one.

Geckomon 2: Hmm, we already have plenty of fish stowed away.

Geckomon: Can you really ever get enough fish? And this one's on a necklace too!

Geckomon 2: Can't argue with that logic! We'll take two please!

Soon after, the Geckomons walked away with their necklaces.

Geckomon 2: Fish on a necklace…

He threw it around his neck

Geckomon 2: Who would have thoug….

He bumped into something metal. He bounced back and landed on his bottom.

Geckomon: Geckomon!

He ran over to help his friend up

Geckomon: Are you oka…

He noticed that his friend was sitting down but looking up at the very tall Digimon. The other Geckomon's jaw dropped wide open as he looked up at him as well.

The wolf Digimon was instantly recognizable to everyone in the bazaar. It was Miragegaogamon. Thomas Norstein jumped off of Miragegaogamon's back.

A shadow covered the bazaar. All of the Digimon looked up and saw a female, human looking Digimon fly over them. She landed next to Miragegaogamon, and a girl with short, dark pink hair and dark pink eyes walked up and stood next to Thomas. Yoshi Fujieda and Rosemon.

Thomas's appearance was the same. He still had glasses and wore professional clothing, but his eyes were tinted slightly darker than usual. Yoshi's appearance had not changed either. She was dressed in her blue, white and pink squad uniform. Her normally pink eyes were darkened as well. Both Yoshi and Thomas had stoic frowns on their faces.

Geckomon: Yoshino Fujieda, Rosemon, Thomas Norstein AND Miragegaogamon?! I've heard so much about you four! Hey…where's Marcu..

Yoshi: His location is currently unknown. But we shall find him soon enough. However, he's not the reason why we're here. So unto a more pressing matter…

Geckomon: Uh, before we get to that..Could I possibly have your autogra…

Miragegaogamon knocked Geckomon out of the way. Everyone in the bazaar gasped, and the bazaar seemed to come to a halt. Whispers of disbelief came from the crowd. Thomas and Yoshi both walked up to the front desk.

Thomas: We need every last piece of iron metal, and every removable part that you mooks sell around here. Got it?

The Toucanmon running the table was suspicious

Toucanmon: And why do you need it so bad?

Thomas: Let's just say, we're building a little project for someone really important.

Toucanmon: Well I don't care who you guys are. We can't let you take all of our stuff like that

Yoshi: Do I sense a hint of resistance?

Toucanmon crossed his arms

Toucanmon: You're right about that…

Rosemon zoomed up to him and grabbed Toucanmon by the neck. She held him up. Toucanmon struggled to talk. Rosemon tightened her grasp.

Thomas: We're not going to ask again. Give us the parts. Now.

Toucanmon: Even…even if I could give you guys the parts…it would cost a lot of money!

Thomas: Well as rich as I am, we'd rather not spend a dime on it. We were actually planning to take it off your hands.

Rosemon slammed Toucanmon into the ground. She flew backwards and charged her attack.

Rosemon: Miragegaogamon. Do the honors.

MirageGaogamon: Gale Claw!

He used the attack to tear the information booth in two. Toucanmon barely jumped out of harm's way.

A Raidramon and Guardramon ran up in front of them

Raidramon: Hey! You can't hurt our visitors like that!

Yoshi: Rosemon…

Rosemon charged towards Raidramon

Rosemon: Rose spear!

The attack took Raidramon out in one hit. Guardromon stepped back and fired his Guardian Barrage attack at Miragegaogamon and Rosemon. He tried to speak over the gunfire.

Guardromon: I don't understand…why you're….attacking us! I thought you guys were heroes!

Miragegaogamon dodged the bullets very easily. He somersaulted over Guardramon and kicked him forward. Guardromon laid face down to the ground. Miragegaogamon landed behind him and began charging a powerful attack

Miragegaogamon: Sorry to disappoint

Guardramon closed his eyes.

Miragegaogamon: Gale Cla…

Before he could get the attack out, a loud voice was head next to him.

"SHINING BURST!"

Miragegaogamon looked to his side and was attacked head on. It made him fly backwards into one of the booths and crush it. He opened his eyes and looked at a giant, armored Digimon in front of him. A muscular boy with long brown hair, a sleeveless red shirt, and ripped blue jeans slid down the roof of one of the booths. It was none other than Marcus Damon and ShineGreymon.

Marcus: FIGHTIN' TIME!

He flying kicked Thomas in the chest. Thomas fell into Yoshi, and they both landed on the ground. Marcus landed next to Shinegreymon and crossed his arms.

Thomas slowly stood up again and adjusted his vest and tie. Yoshi stood up as well.

Thomas: Marcus and Shinegreymon. What a pleasant surprise

Marcus: I had to see it to believe it. What's gotten into you two? Why are you bothering these innocent Digimon?

Thomas: They have the integral parts needed to assemble Master Blackwargreymon's machine.

Marcus: Master…what now? No, listen to me you two! The three of us were sent here together. Don't you remember? And then we got attacked suddenly, and for a moment we got split up. And the next thing I know, you two are causing trouble all over the Digital World. I don't know what's gotten into you two, but I won't stand for it!

Yoshi: That won't be a problem, since you won't be "standing" for very long at all.

Thomas: We are agents of BlackWargreymon and we are to exterminate anything that stands in our way. Including you. Join us, Marcus, or suffer our wrath.

Marcus: Yeah, I'll pass on both of those. Get 'em, Shinegreymon!

Shinegreymon flew forward. Rosemon and Miragegaogamon approached Shinegreymon as well.

Shinegreymon: Shine hammer!

The attack hit Miragegaogamon, but Rosemon flew over it and continued flying forward.

Rosemon: Thorn Whip!

The attack hit Shinegreymon very quickly and it sent him down to the ground.

Marcus was watching the fight so intently that he didn't even notice when Thomas ran up and punched his face from the side. Marcus landed on his knees.

Thomas: This is the only display of power you have to show?

Marcus wiped the blood off of his lip

Marcus: Are you kidding? I have plenty of fight left in me!

He screamed as he jumped up and began fighting Thomas. They exchanged punches until Marcus eventually got Thomas in an arm lock.

Marcus: Thomas, you're not yourself! We're friends, remember? Try to think!

It was then that Marcus noticed something strange about the back of Thomas's neck. There seemed to be a small, spiky, black spore lodged under his hairline.

Before he could get a good enough look, an electric jolt surged through his body. He fell back down to the ground. Yoshi had shocked him from the back with her police taser. Yoshi and Thomas stood over Marcus.

Yoshi: You're tampering with power that far exceeds your own, Marcus. You only have one chance left to surrender before we begin to use deadly force.

Marcus: One chance left, huh? Well I only have one nerve left. AND YOU'RE ON IT!

He jumped up to his feet and wound back his punch and flung it at them. Thomas caught his fist in mid-swing. Marcus marveled at how strong Thomas was. Thomas squeezed Marcus's fist and Marcus began yelling. Yoshi wound back and punched him in the stomach which sent him to his knees.

Shinegreymon continued to fight Rosemon and Miragegaogamon.

Shinegreymon: Sparkle Shot!

Bullets of light energy flew towards Rosemon and Miragegaogoamon, but they dodged all of them.

Shinegreymon: I don't want to hurt you two!

Rosemon: Then that puts you at a natural disadvantage. Ivy Hug!

Vines emerged from the ground and tied Shinegreymon down in place. He tried to fight it, but more vines kept growing and holding him down in place.

Miragegaogamon: Because we are willing to do what is necessary. Even if it costs you your life. Or your will.

Miragegaogamon held a small, black spore in his hand. Shinegreymon tried to pull on the vines as hard as he can but it was of no use. Miragegaogamon flew to the back of Shinegreymon's head and pushed the spore into the back of his neck. Shinegreymon suddenly stopped fighting and stood still. Rosemon released the vines and Shinegreymon remained completely motionless.

Marcus was on his knees looking up at Thomas and Yoshi.

Yoshi: It's time to end this.

She held a dark spore in her hand. Marcus looked intently at it.

Marcus: What are you gonna do with that?

Yoshi: Bring you to your senses.

Marcus tried to run up and tackle Yoshi, but Thomas saw it coming and held him back. He held Marcus's head still.

Thomas: Do it now.

Yoshi took the spore and pushed it a third of the way into the back of his neck. Marcus broke free from Thomas's grasp just then and tried to run forward, but Thomas managed to push it the rest of the way in before he completely escaped. Marcus suddenly stood still, and then stood up straight.

Marcus's eyes darkened. Thomas looked him in the face

Thomas: How are you feeling?

Marcus put on a half smile

Marcus: Better. Much better.

Miragegaogamon, Rosemon and Shinegreymon then turned to the crowd. Everyone gasped and trembled in fear.

Thomas: In case it's unclear. Anybody who tries to resist us will suffer the wrath of these three Digimon. So we will not ask again. Give us the iron parts, now!

It wasn't long before they were loading all the iron they had into MirageGaogamon's palms.

Toucanmon: That's all we have

Thomas smiled

Thomas: Now that wasn't so hard.

He pushed Toucanmon down

Thomas: Was it? Let's go, guys.

Thomas hopped on Miragegaogamon and they flew away. Yoshi and Marcus did the same with Rosemon and Shinegreymon.

Thomas: I presume BlackWargreymon will be very pleased with our parts. Don't you think, Miragegaogamon?

Miragegaogamon: Sir yes sir!

Yoshi: The Black Digi-Core will be completed in no time. Master BlackWargreymon's rule of the Digital World has officially begun.

The three and their Digimon disappeared into the sky.

-x-

Mrs. Turner: Matt, be a dear and watch our stuff

Selena: That means keep your eye on it, brat

Selena rubbed his hair right before she and Matt's parents left the waiting area to get food. Only Matt and Danny remained. They were both sitting down with all of the luggage.

Matt: How come they get to buy food while we get stuck watching the baggage.

Danny: My dad used to do this to me all the time back when he'd make my mom and I travel with him.

Matt: So you've been to America before…

Danny: Well my dad works all over the place, but yeah, I've been to America before. It's a nice place once you get used to it.

Matt: Which I'll have plenty of time to do, since I'm never coming back.

Matt closed his eyes, hung his head back over the seat and groaned.

Danny: Come on, Matt. Aren't you the least bit excited?

Matt opened his eyes while his head was hanging over the seat, and then looked straight forward. He saw a family with two small children, a man in a business suit with a newspaper covering his face, and an elderly couple. He shot his head back up

Matt: Danny, I think you're forgetting something. My life is here! Everything we've ever been through together happened here! Getting in trouble in Mr. Kuroki's class, skipping rocks in the park, finding our Digivices and saving the Digital World, all of that happened in Japan!

When Matt mentioned the words "Digital World", the man in the business suit behind the newspaper lowered the paper slightly and looked over at Matt and Danny. The man had blonde, frizzy hair and a light beard. He looked like he was in his early thirties.

Danny: Yeah, but Matt, I think you're forgetting something too.

The man put the newspaper back up over his face.

Danny: All of that stuff happened over the span of one year. And who knows, maybe after one year passes in America, you'll be having the same kinds of adventures that we used to have here in Japan!

A bald man dropped his eyeglasses right by one of Matt's suitcases. He quickly knelt down, picked it up, and walked past them.

Matt: I know what you're trying to do, Danny, but it's not working. I mean no you, no DATS, no Bria…

Danny looked up

Matt: No Bri..nging…justice to the Digital World. I mean, how am I supposed to just start my life over again if the one I had here worked out just fine

Danny looked at the ground.

Danny: I guess you do have a point there.

Matt smiled lightly

Matt: Thanks for coming out to America with me for the weekend though. It does mean a lot.

Danny: Hey. Whether you're in America or not, we'll always be best friends.

Danny stood up and gestured to give Matt a hug

Matt: I'm not a hugger, Danny.

Danny: Matt…you're totally ruining the moment

Matt: I'm a professional moment ruiner. What can I say?

Danny: Aw, come on Matt. You know you want to!

Matt: Castilla's been turning you into a big softie. Men don't hug.

Danny: Sure they do! Come on Matt!

Matt: Sorry!

Danny: Matty!

Matt: Nope!

Danny: Mattster!

Matt: Alright! Only if you never call me any of those again!

Danny: Deal…

Matt stood up, but he accidently knocked his suitcase down. All of the sudden, his clothes and belongings spread out of the suitcase and were sprawled out on the ground.

Matt: Woah!

Danny: Matt! You didn't close your suitcase

Matt: I thought I did! Then again, I was eating a really tasty sandwich at the time.

Danny: Here, I'll help

They both got down and began putting his clothes back in. The blonde man in the suit dropped his newspaper, stood up, and made his way to Matt's suitcase. He knelt down by the suitcase also.

"Need any help, boys?"

Danny: Thanks

He began helping them put Matt's belongings back into his suitcase.

"No need to thank me, I have two boys at home, this kind of thing happens all the time whenever I'm travelling with them."

Danny: Oh? How old are they?

"Four and six…"

Suddenly, Matt felt very awkward

Matt: Tasty sandwiches can be very distracting, okay? Sheesh!

"Hey, relax. No one's judging you, kid."

Danny: Except me that is

Danny snickered and Matt punched him in the shoulder

Danny: Hey!

They heard the boarding call. The blonde man in the business suit stood up and began towards his stuff.

"Looks like that's our call. Have a good flight boys."

Danny: Thank you!

He looked at Matt

Danny: See? We're running into nice people already. America will be great. You'll see.

He stood the suitcase up.

-x-

The plane flew overhead

Matt and Danny were sitting next to each other and they were both fast asleep.

After a few moments, Danny's pocket started beeping. He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them.

Danny (quietly): I didn't think my cell phone worked up here.

He heard the beeping again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. But his phone wasn't what was beeping. Danny reached into his other pocket and pulled out his Digivice. He held it out in front of him and saw that the screen was blinking on and off.

Danny: What?

He was shocked. His Digivice hadn't gone off like this in months. Danny turned off the sound and put an earpiece in his ear. He spoke quietly again

Danny (quietly): Betamon? Do you know what all this is about?

Betamon spoke from inside his Digivice

Betamon: It's hard to tell, Danny. Maybe your Digivice is picking up some anomalies.

Danny: But how? It's been six months since…

Matt's snore cut him off.

Betamon: Anyway, I'll do my best to see if I can get a better read on it.

Danny: Okay. Let me know if you find anything.

He shut it off and put it back in his pocket. Danny opened the window flap and looked outside. All he could see were clouds and water.

Danny (thinking): Could it be possible that…something's wrong…in the Digital World?

He had no choice but to wait and find out.

-x-

Slurpee Shack

Those were the words that were over Japan's most well attended Slurpee bar. It was two floors high and was a hotspot on humid days such as this one. It was crowded as usual, but on the wooden balcony was only one girl. She wore her signature white jacket and purple shirt, and her arms were rested on the railing. Brianna.

She looked out at the sunset as she drank down her Slurpee until there was less than a quarter of it left. She twirled the cup in her hands as she continued to gaze deeply into the landscape.

"No matter how much you twirl that cup, it's not going to refill itself."

The voice startled her. She shot her head over to her friend with brown hair and pigtails. Kristy smiled back at her.

Kristy: You want the rest of mine?

She held hers up in the air. Brianna looked the other way.

Brianna: What are you doing here, Kristy?

Kristy: Wow. Can't a girl get a Slurpee on a hot summer day without being interrogated as to why?

Brianna: You followed me in here. I saw you but didn't bother to call you out.

Kristy kept quiet

Kristy: Guilty. But I guess that makes two of us, then, doesn't it?

She dropped her cup next to Brianna's.

Brianna: What are you talking about?

Kristy: Where were you today, Brianna? When we said goodbye to Matt in the morning.

Brianna: Oh, that was today? I must've gotten my dates crossed.

Kristy: Yeah right. I know you well enough to know that you never get your dates crossed. Especially not for something as important as this.

Brianna: Look. I just don't wanna talk about it alright?

Kristy: Brianna. He was really disappointed that you weren't there. Or should I say, you weren't there with everyone else.

Brianna looked back at her

Kristy: I saw you and Jodixmon watch from far off and then walk away. Why would you do that to him? For all we know, we may never see him again.

Brianna walked away from the balcony

Brianna: I'm just not good at goodbyes, alright? Plus, I'm sure that we wouldn't have had much to say to each other.

Kristy let out a light smile

Kristy: Somehow, I doubt that.

Brianna: I'm not following.

Kristy: I mean, I'm just saying.

She walked over to Brianna and began talking in at teasing tone

Kristy: You could have talked about a lot of things. You could have talked about the weather…you could have talked about Digimon…

Brianna: This is going nowhere. I'm out of here.

She started towards the exit

Kristy: You could have…talked about your feelings

Brianna stopped in her tracks and looked back

Brianna: Excuse me?

Kristy: Come on, Brianna. I know how you feel about him.

Brianna: Matt?

She said it in a disgusted tone. Kristy smiled and nodded.

Brianna: No! Matt's…Matt's loud.

Kristy raised her eyebrow

Brianna: He's rude, he's obnoxious, he's immature…I swear I've seen gerbils that have more common sense than him. I can't stand him!

Kristy was filing her nails.

Kristy: You're blushing

Brianna: I'm what?

Kristy: Blushing

Kristy pointed to her own cheeks and then pointed back at Brianna. She ran back up to the balcony and used her drink container to look at her reflection. She saw that Kristy was right.

Brianna: So what? I have light skin. A lot of people with light skin blush a lot.

Kristy: Aren't we getting away from the point here?

Brianna didn't know what to say

Kristy: Spill it Brianna. You like him, don't you?

Brianna: Look, Kristy. I don't appreciate you butting into my business, because even if I did hypothetically like him, there's no way, no how that I would ever tell him. And now, that's completely impossible because he's gone! Forever! And I'll never have to see that obnoxious, egotistical, annoying clown again! He's gone!

Brianna stopped in her sentence and thought about it for a second. A second turned into a long pause. She slowly turned around and leaned on the balcony railing and hung her head. Tears wanted to form in her eyes. Kristy stood next to her.

Brianna (whispers): He's gone…isn't he?

Kristy rubbed her on the back.

Kristy: It's okay. I won't tell anybody.

Brianna exhaled

Brianna: I appreciate that.

Kristy: But I think that if you want to tell him, you should.

Brianna: No way.

She stood up straight.

Brianna: He's in America now. And if there's one place that I told myself that I would never go, it's there.

Kristy looked confused

Kristy: Why? What's wrong with America?

Brianna looked at her watch

Brianna: It's getting late, Kristy.

The sun had set. Brianna picked up her Slurpee.

Brianna: I'm going home.

Kristy: Here. I'll walk you

Brianna: No. Jodixmon will walk me. You should get home to your folks.

Kristy: Well. Okay.

Brianna walked down the stairs

Kristy: I meant what I said, Brianna

Brianna stopped

Kristy: Your secret will never leave my lips.

Brianna smiled

Brianna: The same goes for you. Even if I've been doing it for the six months you two have been dating.

Kristy: Wait. You know about Keen…

Brianna: You're not the only one who notices things, Kristy.

Kristy was lost for words

Brianna: I guess that makes two of us then…

She tossed Kristy her Slurpee cup. Kristy caught it.

Brianna: Doesn't it?

Brianna smiled and left the building. Kristy looked down at the two cups and then back at the stairs that Brianna left through.

-x—

The plane touched ground.

Mr. and Mrs. Turner walked down the aisle first, followed by Selena and then Matt and Danny.

Matt yawned very loudly as they made their way through the airport

Mr. Turner: Well after fourteen hours of flight time, here we are. New York City.

Selena: We're not technically in New York yet, Dad. We have to go through customs first.

Mrs. Turner: Scott should be outside by now. It was really nice of him to take the weekend off to pick us from the airport.

Selena: Speaking of which, mom, let's talk about that car one more time…

Mrs. Turner: Selena, we've been through this. You'll get it when you get it…

Selena: Which will be…

Mrs. Turner groaned

-x-

They had made it to the front of the customs line. Mr. Turner, Selena, and Mrs. Turner had already passed. Matt and Danny remained. A guard was sitting on the opposite side of a table

Security Guard: Alright son, did you bring any food, beverages or candies?

Matt: None other than what's already in my stomach.

Security Guard: Okay…Please empty your pockets and place your suitcase on the table, sir.

Matt complied and the man sorted through his pocket belongings first. He flipped through all of his things and took a look at his Digivice.

Matt: Oh, that's a

Security Guard: Some type of game boy, perhaps?

Matt: Uh, yeah, something like that

Dracomon: Hey! I'm not a game boy!

Dracomon yelled from inside the Digivice

Security Guard: What was that?

Matt: Oh, nothing. Sorry!

Matt grabbed his Digivice and put it back in his pocket as hard as he could.

Security Guard: Anyways…

He opened Matt's suitcasae and went through his belongings.

Matt: Hey, sir, if you don't mind, can we speed this up a little bit? I could really go for an American Cheeseburger right about now.

The guard looked down at his belongings and pushed one more thing over

Security Guard: I'll finish when I finis…

The guard stopped mid sentence

Matt: What?

The guard didn't say anything

Mr. Turner: What seems to be the problem, officer?

Suddenly, the officer stood up and pointed his gun at Matt

Security Guard: Put your hands behind your head! Now!

He screamed it at the top of his lungs

Matt: I beg your pardon?

The whole room went quiet and the focus was on them

Security Guard: I said now!

Matt complied

Danny: What the heck!

Mrs. Turner was screaming

Mr. Turner: Hey! Quit pointing that gun at my son!

Within seconds, six other policemen were surrounding them. Two of them were holding back Matt's family

Matt: Dude! What on earth is going on!

One of the security guards pulled a vile of green liquid out of Matt's suitcase.

Security Guard 2: How do you explain this?

Matt: What? I've never seen that before in my life!

Security Guard 2: Cuff him.

Two guards forcefully put Matt's wrists behind his back and handcuffed him. The threw him down to the ground and held him there.

Danny: He's telling the truth! I was with him the whole time he was packing, he didn't have anything to…

Security Guard 2: So you're saying that you were in on this as well?

Danny: Yes! Wait no! I meant no!

Security Guard: Take the other kid as well. Now.

The police guards handcuffed Danny and pinned him down as well.

Selena: ARE YOU GUYS NUTS!

Mr. Turner: LET THEM GO!

Security Guard: This doesn't concern you three.

Mrs. Turner: Like heck it concerns me, that's my son and his friend you're handcuffing!

Security Guard 3: And if you three don't want to be likewise I suggest you back off.

Mrs. Turner: I don't understand, what did they do!

Security Guard: Your son and his friend are in possession of a deadly toxin. It's very rare and is mainly distributed through foreign terrorist organizations that recruit children like these. We are taking this matter very seriously, so once again, I suggest you back off ma'am. Now.

Mr. Turner: This has to be some sort of mix-up!

Security Guard: The only mix-up here is that your son's gotten mixed up with the wrong crowd. And now, the full weight of justice is about to be served on top of him and his friend. Take them to our toughest holding cell, officers.

The guards grabbed Matt and Danny and practically dragged them away.

Mrs. Turner: MATTHEW!

Matt looked up at his family for a moment before the guard forced his head down.

Selena: Toughest holding cell? They're just children for goodness sake!

Security Guard: Underestimating children has been the downfall of one too many police squads. We're going to interrogate those boys until we make them talk. Even if we have to pull the answer right off of their tongues.

Two more guards came and escorted the Turners away. Mrs. Turner especially tried to break free, but the guards were too powerful. The guard at the table spoke on his earpiece.

Security Guard: Threat has been detained. All officers may now resume their regular duties.

The guard sat back down and eyed the door that Matt and Danny were taken through.

Security Guard: Welcome to America, boys.

He looked forward and welcomed the next person in line.


	3. The Mission

Matt and Danny were escorted by the guards into a relatively tiny room. In a weird way, it resembled a classroom. All that the room had were two classroom desks, a large desk in the front of the room, and a projector in the middle of the table.

One man in a business suit stood with his back turned towards the door. When he heard it unlock, he turned and looked.

Danny: You guys are making a big mistake!

Matt: Yeah, this is a free country, so I demand that you set me free!

Guard: Ah, shut up!

He pushed them both forward towards the man in the suit. He turned around and looked at Danny and Matt. His face was also familiar. It was Agent Hayama. He immediately spoke up.

Hayama: Woah, woah, woah! You handcuffed them?

Guard: Your orders, sir…

Hayama: No, no, this is way too excessive. Please take those off of them.

One of the guards hesitated, but walked forward and unlocked Matt's handcuffs first. Matt immediately jumped back once he was free.

Matt: Aha!

He held his Digivice in front of him

Matt: You guys are barking up the wrong dogs. Do you know what I have here?

The other guard let Danny's hands go free.

Matt: Danny! Get your Digivice up!

Danny: Are you sure that's a good…

Matt: Do it!

Danny did the same.

Hayama: Boys, please put those down.

Danny: No can't do, sir. The last time we turned our backs on a man in a suit and tie, he locked us in the back of a police van and had us branded wanted criminals.

Hayama: Boys…stop this. We're on your side!

Matt: That's it. You guys asked for it!

Danny: Ready Matt?

Matt: Oh yeah!

Matt: Dracomon…

Danny: Betamon…

Danny and Matt: Realize!

Both Dracomon and Betamon appeared in front of them.

Matt: Ha! I bet you didn't see that coming!

Hayama: Actually I did…

Matt: That's right! You didn't. Because you don't know who you're messing with right now!

Hayama: I know exactly who you are, Daniel Itou and Matthew Turner. Your birthdays are on December 29th and June 3rd respectively. You're both attendants of Otori Middle School in Shinjuku, Japan. Danny's father works as a travelling stockbroker while his mother's a nurse, and Matt's parents both work as accountants. Both Digi-Destined, more specifically owners and tamers of Betamon and Dracomon respectively.

Matt's mouth was open for a second but no words came out

Matt: Okay, so you do know who we are. But that doesn't change anything!

"Boys, why don't you stand down? No one's here to hurt you."

The voice came from behind them. Both Matt and Danny turned to notice the blonde man from before. Danny lowered his Digivice.

Danny: You're the guy from the airport.

Hayama: And the one who planted the "toxin" in your suitcase, Matt.

Matt: What?

Hayama: Back at the airport…

_Flashback to airport_

Hayama: We had an actor pretend to drop his eyeglasses by your suitcase. But while he was down on the ground, he subsequently unzipped your suitcase just enough to have it fall open if you stood up.

The blonde man began speaking

"It was then that yours truly came to help you re-pack your things, but in doing so, I planted the vile underneath some of your sweatpants."

_Back to realtime_

Dracomon: Wooahh. He got you good Matt!

Matt: Yeah, I should try that on Selena someti…Hey! Wait a minute! I knew that I zipped my suitcase! You tricked me!

"We apologize" The blonde man started, "But it was necessary"

Hayama: Listen, you boys aren't actually in any trouble. And it was nothing personal, but we needed a reason to separate you two from your family long enough to brief you on why we need you. So we staged the whole deal from the beginning.

Matt: And the toxin?

Hayama: It's not really a toxin. It'll corrode metal though. Otherwise it's pretty much harmless. We can even let you keep it as a souvenir to make it up to you.

He tossed it to Danny

Danny: I think we'll pass

Matt: Heck, I won't. This thing has so much pranking potential.

He took it from Danny and pocketed it.

Hayama: Just keep it away from your eyes. It'll sting.

All of what was going on took a moment to soak in

Danny: So…who are you guys?

The blonde man flashed his badge

Robinson: Detective Carter Robinson, CIA. This here is Detective Stan Hayama, CIA as well. He's temporarily filling the role of a man who I believe you've been acquainted with before. Detective Anthony Moore.

Matt: Oh yeah, the old guy who frowns more than my goldfish does at home. Where is he?

Hayama: Well that's part of what I'm here to talk to you about.

Robinson: I suggest you two take a seat. There's a lot to brief you on

He motioned towards the empty desks.

Matt crossed his arms

Matt: Standing will suit me just fine!

Hayama: When we say that we have a lot of ground to cover…we mean it.

Matt slowly dropped his arms and moved towards the desk. Danny sat down at the other desk as well.

Danny: So how about we start from the top. What happened to Detective Moore?

Hayama: About three months ago now I was with him on an expedition, and he went missing.

Danny: An expedition to where? Chicago? Russia?

Hayama: Good effort, but where we went wasn't anywhere near America. For that matter it wasn't anywhere near this galaxy. But from what I understand, the two of you have been there on multiple occasions before.

This took them by surprise. The words that were on both Matt and Danny's minds were uttered by Hayama afterwards.

Hayama: The Digital World.

They were speechless for a moment. Matt spoke up

Matt: What were you doing there?

Hayama: We went there to investigate an artifact that Moore was really keen on finding for himself. It's called the Crest of Light. And legend had it that that crest alone had enough energy to power a small country for dozens of years if harnessed properly.

Danny: Weird…it's not like Detective Moore to run off chasing myths and legends.

Hayama: It's not. But he did his homework before. Before we ever showed up there, he hired operatives to investigate all they could about the legends and compile it into his notes. Nevertheless, when he was convinced enough to come, he took a team there, including myself, and we went to find it. But when we did, the unspeakable happened.

Hayama went on to explain for a couple minutes how they went into the temple and found the stone with the carvings, and how they accidently awakened VictoryGreymon. Danny asked a question afterwards

Danny: How did you know that taking the crest would open up that stone?

Hayama: Well, I had read through all of the legends and myths before…not matter how obscure. I guess Moore didn't bother to do that. I recognized the carving from one of the accounts. And in reading all of that research about the Digital World, I came to learn awful lot about Digimon as a species. That's why Dracomon and Betamon are of no surprise to me.

Matt: So this VictoryGreymon…he doesn't seem like that big of a threat. Easy pickings!

He said it while reclining his chair and putting his arms behind his head

Hayama's eyes pierced Matt's

Hayama: That's because he's not.

Dracomon, Betamon, Matt and Danny looked at each other

Hayama: The real threat is his brother. He went by the name of BlackWargreymon. Are you familiar?

The two of them shook their heads.

Hayama: Well we were. We've seen him up close, and he's very powerful. If we hadn't have acted quickly, he would have killed us all. Instead of just one…

The room got quiet. Danny asked the hard question

Danny: Is that what happened to Detective Moore?

Hayama: There's no way of knowing. We haven't been back there since. But Moore stayed so that the rest of us could get out. And knowing how strong BlackWargreymon was and how defenseless Moore was…

There was a pause

Matt: Sorry to hear that.

Hayama: I just don't understand why he let me escape instead of coming back himself. It makes no sense.

Robinson: It doesn't matter, Detective. Moore made his choice.

Danny: So this BlackWargreymon…what's he after?

Hayama: All he wanted was the Crest of Light.

Matt: Why?

Hayama: It is what sealed him. So it could be because he wants to destroy it. But I have a feeling that he intends to more than just that with it. VictoryGreymon said something about him wanting to weaponize it, but I guess it's still unclear.

Matt: So did he get the crest from you guys?

Hayama shook his head.

Hayama: Moore gave it to me and sent me back to earth with it.

Danny: So where's it now?

Hayama exhaled

Hayama: We…don't know. We dropped it in New York City somewhere while we were trying to escape. And even after all this time, we haven't been able to find any signs of that crest anywhere.

Danny: So you're worried that BlackWargreymon's gonna come looking for it….

Hayama: Yeah. And it's only a matter of time before he does. But we do have one edge over him.

Matt and Danny looked straight at him

Hayama: We took him by surprise. He doesn't know that Moore gave me the crest and I don't think he knows that we took it to Earth. But he's bound to find out sooner or later. So we want to take the necessary precautions so that if BlackWargreymon does come to earth looking for the crest, we'll be ready to put up a fight.

Danny raised his eyebrow

Danny: Necessary precautions?

Hayama: In other words…you. Both of you.

Matt: Us? What do you want us to do?

Hayama stood up and slowly paced up and down.

Hayama: From what our records indicate, you two were part of an elite task force they called the Digi-Destined. And you're here because we want to offer you a proposal. A mission, if you will.

Matt: Now hold on. Let me get this straight. The CIA is asking US to go on a mission for them?

Hayama: A very simple one. We want you to help us track the crest. To search New York City with whatever resources you have and return it to us. And should any Digimon come to attack our area, we'd expect you to be the front line of defense against them.

Matt: But why us?

Robinson: The records show that you among five others were among the most responsible for dealing with the catastrophic Digimon threat in Japan some months back. And as much as we hesitate to put two foreign preteens in charge of a major government operation, I don't know if we have much of a choice. It's obvious that you are the best for the job. So yes. The CIA needs your help.

Matt and Danny spoke in unison

Matt: Absolutely!

Danny: Absolutely Not!

They both looked at each other. Then they spoke in unison again.

Matt: Yes!

Danny: No!

Matt snickered.

Matt: Uhm, can you excuse us for a second…

He stood up, grabbed Danny by the shirt and dragged him aside. They walked far enough away so that neither Hayama or Robinson could hear them. Betamon and Dracomon joined them as well.

Matt: Danny, are you kidding? What do you mean no?

Danny: Matt, we don't know anything about these guys.

Matt: Dude! They're with the CIA. How much more do you need to know?

Danny: But Matt…

Matt: When the CIA asks you to go on a secret mission, you don't just say no! I mean do you even WATCH movies? This could be…This could be the adventure of a lifetime!

Dracomon: Yeah!

Betamon: I have to side with Matt on this one, Danny. This could be fun!

Danny: We've already had plenty of adventures. And we left that life behind, guys. It's over now.

Matt: Don't do this to me Danny…

Danny: Matt, we need to use common sense. For all we know, these guys may be trying to trick us into something.

Matt: What would make you think that they're trying to trick us?

Danny: They planted an illegal item in your suitcase and had us frisked and arrested.

Matt: But that was all a show…

Danny: You're missing the point. Look, we already know these guys like to play hardball. Who's to say that they're not just trying to use us for something else? Or that they won't just dispose of us if we don't do the job they want. There's a lot of stuff to consider.

Matt: Dude, the only thing we have to consider is whether or not we're going to walk away from the biggest adventure we've had in months. Isn't that what you want, Danny?

Danny: We all want it, Matt, but I don't know if this is the way to go about it. I just don't know…

-x-

Hayama and Robinson were having their conversation on the side as well

Robinson: 15.

Hayama looked at him

Robinson: That's how old these kids are.

Hayama paused

Hayama: I suppose so.

Robinson: What are we doing, Stan? These two are just kids. You really think that they can do this kind of a job?

Hayama: You're the one who said it. We don't have much of a choice. Even if they are young, they're the only agents we have.

Robinson: That's exactly what you said when you sent those three Japanese kids into the digital world, and we haven't heard from them since.

There was a short silence

Robisnon: This is no job for children, Hayama. This is meant to be a classified government operation. Only the best agents with the most intense training experience are meant to undertake missions such as these.

Hayama: Alien monsters…other worlds…cryptic artifacts…this is nothing that we've ever been trained for, Robinson. No one has. Except these guys.

Robinson exhaled

Hayama: I had my questions too. Heck, I still have them. But I need to honor Moore's request. He spent his last moments telling me that I can trust these guys.

Robinson: And what if we can't? What if they fail?

Hayama: Failure isn't an option.

The was a short pause

Robinson: So what about the others?

Hayama: What others?

Robinson handed Hayama his touch screen smartphone.

Robinson: The other 5 children from Japan. Their electronic profiles are on there. Should we recruit them, too?

Hayama thumbed through the files. He slid through Luke's, Castilla's, and Keenan's.

Hayama: Given the circumstances, it may be a good…

He suddenly stopped at one of the children. The girl with light skin and black hair.

Hayama (thinking): _what? It can't be…_

He read her first and last name and his eyes shot open. It read, "Brianna Akita".

Robinson: Sir?

Hayama: No.

He put the phone on the table

Robinson: I beg your pardon?

Hayama: These two boys will have to be enough. The rest of the children are not to be involved in this for any reason. I will personally call Sampson and tell him that myself.

Robinson: Okay…now I'm confused. I thought you said that these kids were our last hope…

Hayama: They are. But having that many kids on this case would be…superfluous. Don't you agree?

Robinson: I suppose…

-x-

Danny: What about our vacation?

He said it to Matt.

Matt: What do you mean?

Danny: I mean, this was supposed to be our few days of relaxation.

Matt: But now it'll be a hundred times better!

Danny: Matt…

Matt: And anyway, you heard them say it! We're the only ones who can do this job. Those rogue Digimon that we just put away a few weeks ago is the only real thing we've done in months. And that hardly qualifies. Ever since we ended the war in the Digital World, it's been nothing but grunt work. And now is our chance to do something great again!

Danny looked at the ground and crossed his arms

Danny: I just don't know. If we accept this job, we don't know where it will lead. When we were in the Digital World, we were in danger all the time. It's a miracle we all made it out alive with our Digimon after all that. But if this Blackwargreymon they're talking about is going to be involved in this…

He stopped to think about it

Matt: Danny. Do you remember that day when you followed me out of school?

He raised his eyebrow

Danny: The day when I got captured by BlackGarurumon and learned the truth about…well you. And the Digimon?

Matt nodded

Matt: And since that day, has anything been the same?

Danny shook his head

Danny: No. Everything about my life changed after that.

Matt: And that's the kind of opportunity we have now.

Danny looked right at him

Matt: Look. Regardless of what happens. In one week, you'll be returning to Japan. And in one week, do you want to look back and say that we played it safe? Or do you want to look back and say BOOYAH! We came, we saw, and we kicked some heiney!

Danny facepalmed himself

Danny: Okay, first of all, I would never say that…

Matt: Besides the point.

Danny snickered

Matt: So what do you say?

-x-

Hayama and Robinson were patiently waiting and checking their watches by the time they heard Matt call them

Matt: Yo, men in black!

They both looked at him, Danny, Betamon and Dracomon walk up to them.

Robinson: For your information you are addressing government officials, child. So you will refer to us strictly as…

Hayama: It's alright Carter.

He looked at them

Hayama: Well?

Danny breathed heavy before he uttered the words

Danny: We're accepting your mission.

Betamon: So BRING IT ON!

Hayama couldn't help but slowly smile

-x-

A fist was anxiously knocking on a front door. A small girl with blue hair opened the door. She was holding a plush doll under her arm.

"Oh. It's you, Kristy…"

Kristy: Hey, Ruka. Is your big brother home?

Ruka: Keenan's gone right now. So too bad for you.

Kristy: He's gone? That's funny, I just called him on the phone and he said he was here. Where did he go?

Ruka: Um…to the moon!

Kristy: Really, now? And why would he be on the moon?

Ruka: Because you're not there!

She stuck her tongue out and slammed the door.

Kristy began knocking again

Kristy: Ruka, come on!

Kristy heard voices behind the door, and it wasn't long before Keenan opened it. Ruka was standing next to him

Keenan: Sorry about that…Ruka, is there something you'd like to say to Kristy?

Ruka: Yeah, I do.

She looked up at Kristy

Ruka: For your information, I was his sister long before you showed up. So if you try to take him away, I'll know.

Kristy: I'm not gonna take him from yo…

Ruka: Shhh. That's what they always say…

She looked at her plush doll

Ruka: Isn't it, plushy?

She squeezed it to get a sound out of it, and then walked upstairs.

Keenan: Sorry about that…my sister can be a little…protective.

Kristy stepped in

Kristy: Trust me, I understand. In fact, that's one of the reasons why I'm here.

Keenan: Really?

Kristy: I haven't heard a word from Marcus since he left to go on that mission with Thomas and Yoshi.

Keenan: But isn't that normal?

Kristy: It would be if it were just him, but no one's heard a peep from Yoshi or Thomas either. And it's not like them to keep everyone in the dark.

Keenan: Okay. We'll look into it.

Kristy: Yeah. And also…I think that some of our friends may be onto…well…us.

Keenan: What do you mean?

Mr. Crier: Kristy!

Kristy and Keenan turned to see Keenan's dad come in from the living room.

Mr. Crier: What a pleasant surprise to see you here!

Kristy: Oh, I'm not planning to stay for long. I just wanted to talk to Keenan for a min…

Mr. Crier: Nonsense! Take off those shoes and make yourself at home! Your dad's already done the same.

Kristy: My dad's here?

Mr. Crier: He's in the living room watching the game with Yushima. Come in and say hi!

They soon walked into the family room and saw Spencer Damon and Homer Yushima yelling at the television.

Mrs. Crier walked behind them

Mrs. Crier: Good to see you, Kristy. Maybe you can get your dad under control.

Mr. Crier: No need to get them under control, Michelle. It's nice to have the old team together again. Well, it would be everyone if Sampson wasn't on duty at work.

Mrs. Crier: And if Kurata wasn't behind bars. That's thanks to you guys.

Kristy: Oh you know…all in a days work I guess…

Mr. Damon: Oh hey, Kristy…could you do me a favor and pass me another root beer? The game's really heating up

Kristy: Actually I was just leaving…see you at home dad.

She turned around to go

Mr. Damon: Oh, I almost forgot. Sampson stopped by the house earlier. He wanted to see both you and Keenan in his office as soon as possible.

Keenan: But what would he want with us?

He shrugged.

Mr. Damon: Didn't tell me. But he said it was important.

Kristy and Keenan both looked at each other.

-x-

Hayama and Robinson led Matt and Danny into a room with a lot of machines and gadgets.

Betamon: WOAH!

Dracomon: You can say that again…

Betamon: WOAH!

Matt: This stuff is off the hook

He ran over and picked up a laser with a lot of buttons at the side

Matt: What does this button do?

Robinson: DON'T PRESS…

It was too late. The laser shot one of the chairs and disintegrated it. Matt nervously laughed. He looked up and saw Robinson and Hayama frowning.

Matt: I'll just put that down then…

He did so.

Hayama: Now if you don't mind following me, I'll show you what you need to see. We are in a secret weapons unit inside of the airport. You'll find everything from guns to ammunition to explosives here.

Matt whispered to Danny

Matt: I'd like to see this room pass the security check at the airport…

Hayama: Every airport in America has a room like this that only authorized personnel can enter.

Matt: This is so cool! So, how much of this stuff are we using? I personally liked that laser gun.

Robinson: None of it.

He pressed a button on the wall that slid all of the weapon treys back into their slots, which left the room empty.

Matt: HEY!

Hayama: Sorry. Digi-Destined or not, you two are still children. And that means age restrictions apply. But we can give you these.

Hayama showed them a trey with 2 big, black watches.

Matt: Well, nothing yells secret mission more than being able to tell time.

Hayama: It does much more than tell time. Put them on.

Both Matt and Danny put on their watches. Matt pressed a button on it and a light blue hologram projected out.

Matt: Woah…

Robinson: These watches are equipped with GPS satellite, laser cutters, internet and a couple of accessory features.

Hayama: But most importantly, you can use it to communicate with us back at the base. It's capable of jamming internet and phone signals to get your message across. I have one just like yours that you can use to communicate with me personally.

He showed his to them.

Hayama: The moment that you find out where the crest is, you are to use that feature to communicate with us. Once you safely return the crest to me, your mission will be complete.

Danny: That is…if BlackWargreymon doesn't get to it first, I presume.

Hayama: Let's just hope that it doesn't come to that.

Robinson: As of now, your mission has begun. You will be returned to your parents and will speak nothing more of our encounter today.

Hayama: And remember. You are to stay in contact with us at all times. You'll be our eyes and ears in New York City.

Matt: Yeah, yeah, we get it. Is that all?

Hayama: Well, there is one last feature on your watches that is worth mentioning. But it must be used with caution. You should see a small dial on the left side of both of your watches.

They both looked down and saw it.

Hayama: If both of you turn the dial three notches to the right and press it down at the same time, the cumulative wave frequencies of both of your watches will activate what we call the data jammer.

Matt: What does it do?

Robinson: Its normal function is to shut off any data based programs within a one mile radius. But in our case, it will also paralyze any and all Digimon that are in your immediate vicinity.

Danny: Paralyze? As in, knock them out?

Robinson: Sort of. What the jammer will do is put their data in a state of flux. It will look as if the Digimon are being deleted, but in reality, their pieces of data will come back together within the hour.

Hayama: There is a downside, however. Because of its powerful functionality, it can only be used once. Your watches aren't stable enough to be able to handle more than one attempt at it. So it's good to get out of a tight jam, but only use it in case of an emergency.

Dracomon: Will it hurt us too?

Hayama: Well that's the clever part. In anticipation of your arrival, I had our scientists customize your watch frequencies, so that both Dracomon and Betamon will be unharmed by the pulse that Matt and Danny's watches will emit. The physics of all of it is pretty complex, so just think of it as selective tuning.

Matt: Neato!

Hayama folded his arms

Danny: Is that all?

Hayama: Yes it is. That concludes our meeting, so Robinson will now see you two out.

Matt: See you on the flip side, Agent!

Danny facepalmed himself and shook his head.

Hayama: Just go please.

Robinson escorted Matt and Danny away. Once they were gone, Hayama walked back to the table and picked up Robinson's phone. He stared down at Brianna's profile with a frown.

He shut off the phone and put it away.

-x-

A pair of sliding doors opened. Kristy and Keenan walked through the doors and met Commander Sampson, who was sitting at his office desk doing paperwork. He looked up at them.

Commander Sampson: Kristy and Keenan. Just the people I wanted to see.

He put his pen down and sat up in his chair

Keenan: You're the one who called us over here. So what seems to be the problem, commander?

Commander Sampson: Problem? There's no "problem", per say. More of an observation, if anything.

Kristy: Really?

Sampson eyed the two of them for a moment and then stood up. He walked over to them.

Commander Sampson: Well, as you know, a number of weeks ago you guys were put on a rather eventful assignment along with the other five. But I couldn't help but notice that when it was all happening, the two of you fought closely with each other. And now that I think about it, in years past you two have always fought closely.

Kristy gulped and eyed Keenan. Keenan looked at her for a second but then looked back over at Sampson.

Sampson adjusted his sunglasses

Commander Sampson: Very closely.

Kristy was getting short on breath.

Kristy (thinking): _Oh no. First Brianna, and now him?_ _He's gonna fire us over this, isn't he? _

Keenan: Commander. Before you say anything else, I just want you to know that we…

Sampson put his hand up

Commander Sampson: Let me finish. Now, look. I don't want it to sound like I am accusing you of anything. I mean, me and both of your fathers were the same way back in the day.

Keenan and Kristy both looked confused

Commander Sampson: Our whole team as a matter of fact. Spencer Damon, Kevin and Michelle Crier, Homer Yushima, Kurata and I grew very close as a team. But the only problem was that we began to depend a little bit too much on each other. And that persisted up until the point when Kurata turned on us. And because of that, it almost destroyed our whole group from the inside out. So…

Sampson returned to his desk and sat

Commander Sampson: I just wanted to commend you on your strong collaboration with one another, but at the same time advise you both to learn to be independent as well. In fact, you could relay that to the whole team as well. Sometimes too much trust in each other can become an issue.

Kristy breathed a sigh of relief. It was a false alarm.

Sampson squinted

Commander Sampson: You two look a little nervous. Is everything okay?

Keenan: Yeah. Everything's just fi…

The phone in the room rang. Sampson looked at the caller ID, and seemed to be a bit shocked at who was calling. He let it continue ringing

Commander Sampson: You two can see yourselves out now. This is important.

Keenan: Who's calling?

Commander Sampson: Out. Now.

They turned around and left the room. The let the sliding doors close behind them.

Kristy: Well that's a relief…

She was about to walk away, but Keenan grabbed her wrist

Kristy: Huh?

Keenan put his finger in front of his mouth and then pointed towards the door. Kristy nodded. They both put their ears next to the door and listened in.

Sampson picked up the phone

Commander Sampson: Detective Hayama. Why are you calling me?

There was a long pause

Commander Sampson: You did WHAT to Matt and Danny?

Keenan and Kristy looked at each other

Commander Sampson: No, I'm not the one who sent them to America. Matt was supposed to be moving there.

There was another pause

Commander Sampson: I can't believe you did this behind my back. For goodness sakes, the boy hasn't been living in America for 5 minutes and you're already recruiting him for your missions. I don't care how important this is, my division of DATS operatives aren't disposable pawns, Hayama.

He waited for a response

Commander Sampson: Yes, I understand that, but that doesn't mean that I don't have reason to be concerned. I already sent you Thomas, Yoshi and Marcus when you asked for help a month ago, and we've completely lost contact with them. You know what that means, Detective? That means that they were probably kidnapped, or worse. I don't want history to repeat itself.

Kristy looked down to the ground and then back at Keenan

Kristy: Even Commander Sampson doesn't know where my brother is…

Keenan looked concerned as well

Commander Sampson: I've been hiding the information from the other kids as best as I can, but if this endeavor spirals out of control like the last one did, then we're going to have serious problems.

Kristy (whispering): Sampson's been lying to us?

Commander Sampson: Well that'll be no problem. I'm not ready to send any other kids your way anyway. Just see to it that no one gets hurt. These guys have been through enough. The last thing they need is another crisis on their hands.

Sampson hung up the phone.

Kristy's hands turned into fists.

Kristy: Wait one minute!

Kristy headed back for the door.

Keenan: Kristy, no!

Kristy opened the door and walked up to Sampson. Keenan reluctantly followed her.

Commander Sampson: Kristy! Keenan! I gave orders for you both to leave!

Kristy: What was that phone conversation about?'

Commander Sampson: Excuse me…

Kristy: We overheard your conversation! The whole thing! You better start giving me some answers, Sampson!

Commander Sampson put his hand up

Commander Sampson: Just settle down, Krist…

Kristy: I have no intention of settling down! You've been hiding information about my brother, haven't you?

Commander Sampson: I…

Kristy: Haven't you?!

He kept quiet

Kristy: What's this all about, Sampson? Who was that on the phone? And where is Marcus?

Commander Sampson: I don't know!

Kristy was about to mouth off to him, but Keenan held her shoulder.

Keenan: Kristy. Let's just listen to him.

She looked back at Keenan, and his sharp look managed to keep her from talking.

Commander Sampson: Thank you, Keenan. Perhaps if you can control your friend, I may be able to get a word in edgewise.

Kristy exhaled, and used all of her restraint to not yell.

Keenan: Regardless, we need answers, Sampson. What aren't you telling us?

Commander Sampson eyed the two of them before he spoke

Commander Sampson: The man on the phone's name is Stan Hayama. He's the head of his division of the CIA in America. And about a month ago he contacted me about a new enemy that has risen to power in the Digital World. All he requested was that I sent him some of my DATS agents who had experience in the Digimon field. So upon their approval, I recruited Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshi to go on a mission to the Digital World. Their mission was meant to solely be a reconnaissance mission…they were to investigate the enemy that he called BlackWargreymon. So I sent them in, and kept contact with them for a few days. And then…nothing. I completely lost contact with all three of them. Their communicators are shot, their trackers have been deactivated and their Digivices have been reprogrammed. In short, they were either captured or intentionally severed all communication with us. And that's the last we heard of them.

Kristy and Keenan looked at each other with the same anxious look.

Commander Sampson: But Hayama was calling now because he apparently sent Matt and Danny on another mission to retrieve some Digimon related artifact in New York City. So there's your story. That's all I know.

It took a moment for them to take it all in.

Keenan: What can we do to help?

Commander Sampson: Absolutely nothing. And that's an order.

Keenan: But we can really…

Commander Sampson: No! Hayama and I both agreed that you along with the rest of the kids must stay out of this. You are forbidden from trying to involve yourself with this case in any way, shape or form. We've lost too much already, and running the risk of losing you kids is unacceptable.

Kristy: But you of all people know that we have what it takes to stop this "Blackwargreymon" or whatever he calls himself. We took down Exogrimmon, Malomyotismon and even BlackOphanimon and came out in one piece.

Commander Sampson: You can only play with fire so many times before you get burned. I'm sorry, you two, but I've been given orders to keep you and everyone else out of it. I told you the truth because I believe that you deserve to know what's really going on with your brother, Kristy. But from now on, you heard nothing. Understand?

Kristy: But you can't ask me to just let my brother….

Commander Sampson: UNDERSTAND?

They both reluctantly nodded.

Commander Sampson pointed to the door

Commander Sampson: I believe you two were leaving.

Kristy: Yeah…I suppose we were…

Kristy dropped two things on Sampson's desk. It was her DATS badge and her communicator.

Kristy: For good.

Keenan did the same

Commander Sampson was shocked to see Keenan turn in his badge and communicator. He looked up at him.

Keenan: This hurts me to do this, Commander. But if you can't trust me enough to let me help three of my closest friends and mentors…then I don't need to wait for your orders. I don't belong here.

With that, both Keenan and Kristy left the building

Commander Sampson looked down at Keenan and Kristy's DATS badges. He then looked forward and watched the door slam shut.

-x-

Kristy: So I guess what the Commander said was true. Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi may actually be…

She couldn't utter the last word.

Keenan: Maybe…

Kristy sat on a nearby bench and held her head in her hands

Keenan sat next to her

Keenan: You almost lost it in there…

Kristy: I don't know why I'm reacting this way. I guess Marcus is away all the time. It's just that now…I know that he's not okay. None of them are.

She tried to fight back tears. Keenan put his arm around her and she began to quietly cry on his shoulder. Keenan wiped some of the tears off of her face.

Keenan: You gonna be alright?

Kristy put her head up and Keenan put his arm away. She wiped her eyes

Kristy: Yeah it's just…it's just all so weird, you know?

Keenan: None of this makes any sense to me either. I thought that the Digital World was restored and our problems with that place were over.

Kristy: You're the one who lived there. Does that sound like it would ever be the case to you?

Keenan: I surely hoped so.

Kristy hung her head

Kristy: Here I've been enjoying my life on Earth for the past month all the while my brother and his friends are nowhere to be found. What am I supposed to do in a situation like this? What are WE supposed to do in a situation like this?

It took a moment for Keenan to speak

Keenan: The same thing that we've always done.

Kristy looked at Keenan as he stood to his feet.

Keenan: We're gonna have to save them.

Kristy: You mean…go to the Digtial World?

Keenan: That's right.

Kristy: But Keenan. The Commander strictly said…

Keenan: We don't work for him anymore. So I guess, he's not the boss of us. Right?

Kristy: Yeah, but we could still get in a lot of trouble.

Keenan: What's a little bit of trouble to us? We haven't been in trouble for a long time, anyway!

Kristy giggled

Keenan: What?

Kristy: It's just…you're beginning to sound a little bit like Matt

Keenan: Hey! I don't like being insulted like that!

Kristy: No it's not an insult…we could use a little bit of Matt right now. I mean, if we're gonna do this, then someone's gonna have to be crazy enough to think that we can pull it all off.

Keenan: So…does that mean you're in?

Kristy: Are you kidding?

She stood up and high fived him

Kristy: I've been waiting for an adventure like this for months.

Keenan smiled and nodded

Kristy: I just wonder how the others will take it…

Keenan: You know. I actually think that they'll take it pretty well!

-x-

Luke: You want us to WHAT?

Keenan, Kristy, Luke, Castilla, Brianna and their Digimon were all at an abandoned school playground.

Kristy: Help us rescue Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi. I know that we haven't been in the Digital World for a long time, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Falcomon: I for one am with you guys. Agumon, Gaomon and Lalamon have gotten me out of enough slips over the years for me to feel personally indebted to them.

Biyomon: I agree. The least we can do is investigate.

Brianna: Hold your horses, everyone.

Brianna was leaning on a pole with her arms crossed

Brianna: Let me make sure that I have this all straight. You want US to go back to the Digital world for the first time in months without the slightest clue where to look? And all just to find the three amigos?

Keenan shrugged

Keenan: That's the long and short of it, yeah.

Brianna: This has to be the stupidest endeavor that we've ever considered going into.

Jodixmon: But we know the Digital World well enough by now. Finding them shouldn't be too hard. I think that it'll be worth it.

Keenan: Not to mention that we can use my parent's portal to go into the Digital World, so transportation shouldn't be an issue!

Castilla: I've almost forgotten what the Digital World is like. But I agree with Jodixmon. Floramon and I will be glad to help you guys out. I'm sure that those three would do the same for us.

Luke: But what if Commander Sunglasses finds out that we're missing?

Kristy: Well. In that case, we better come back with the three of them to make our trip worth it.

Bearmon: We've been talking in circles…

Keenan: Bearmon's right. It's time to come to a decision. Are we in or not?

Luke: Normally I'd say no, but given that there's nothing else to do during this boring summer, count me and Bearmon in.

Floramon: Me and Castilla too!

Keenan: Of course Kristy and I are in…

Everyone eyed Brianna. She was still leaning on the pole

Castilla: Well…

Brianna turned her head

Brianna: I don't know, alright? This all seems to be going a little too fast. I mean, just like that we're jumping into the Digital World again? I…I think that I'd rather stay behind.

Kristy walked over to Brianna

Kristy: Brianna look, you don't have to come if you don't want to. But we really would benefit from having you along.

Kristy began to whisper

Kristy (whispering): Plus, it may be a good chance to get your mind off of…you know who…for a little bit. I know you've been thinking a lot about him…

Brianna turned her head and closed her eyes.

Brianna: Okay. Alright, fine. I'll tag along.

Jodixmon: And of course, I'll keep an eye on you as always Brianna.

Keenan: So I guess it's settled. We're all in this for the long haul. We can meet at my house at this time tomorrow. That should be enough time.

Castilla: Funny, I always pictured myself getting together for primary school reunions, not Digital World reunions.

Kristy: Well life is full of surprises.

Luke: So with Matt and Danny in America, I guess it'll just be the five of us, right?

Keenan shook his head

Keenan: Wrong.

They all looked back at him

Keenan: If we really are going to pull this off…we're gonna need all the help we can get.

Somehow, they all knew who he was talking about.

-x-

A dark, home office was shown. Someone's chair was turned backwards, and all that was visible was the person's black denim jeans and black shoes resting on the back wall.

The person was tossing what looked like a dark red digivice up and down.

A purple Digimon in the corner was eating snacks out of a box.

Suddenly the phone rang on the person's desk. His hand picked up the phone and drew it close to his face. He answered.

"Leon Hashimoto. Who am I speaking to?"

There was a pause

"Brianna?! Well, what a surprise."

He stopped for a few seconds.

"Mhm. Mhm. Yeah. Okay. I see. Sounds like a plan. Count me in."

The chair made a 180 degree turn and the teenager's face was now visible. His frizzy red hair and piercing green eyes were unmistakable over his dark red shirt and black jeans jacket. It was Leon Hashimoto.

Leon: Dorumon!

Dorumon took his head outside of the snack box. His mouth was full of chips.

Dorumon: Mhm?

Leon: Get ready. We have work to do.

Leon stood up, twirled his Digivice around and put it in his belt pocket. He walked forward and Dorumon followed him behind.

-x—

Luke stood in front of a very big mansion. He could see the swimming pool and the three car garage in the back.

Luke: Sheesh. I ought to come here more often…

He stood on the porch and rang the doorbell. Immediately, a brown and pink Digimon with long ears jumped out of the doggy door

"Boo!"

Luke's eyes were half open

Luke: Good to see you too, Lopmon. Is Lena in?

Lopmon: She's inside. But you gotta admit, I was at least a little scary, right?

Luke: Um, no.

Lopmon: Well Antilamon let me stay over at the Norsteins' for a few weeks, and before she did, she told me that I was supposed to scare off any mean bullies with the element of surprise!

Luke: And I take it that I'm a mean bully?

Lopmon: No, silly, you're practice for the mean bullies, and you're not doing a very good job of acting scared! And neither do any of the Norsteins for that matter…

Luke: I'll try better next time, but I really need to speak to Lena about something import…

Just then the door opened. It was Hobson, the house butler.

Luke: Hobson. Good to see you.

Hobson: The feeling is likewise, Luke.

He yelled into the house

Hobson: Master Relena! You have a visitor.

They heard a girl's voice from inside

"Hobson! It's Lena now! How many times do I have to correct people on this…"

Hobson: Right. Lena. I'm sorry, force of habit.

Lena came up to the door and saw Luke. She gasped and had a big smile on her face

Lena: Luke!

Luke waved

Luke: Hey…

Lena ran up and gave him a big hug

Lena: It's so good to see you, and…

She sniffed something.

Lena: Lucas Iwate…

She stepped back

Lena: Are you wearing cologne?

Luke: I…No!

Lena crossed her arms and smiled

Lena: You never wear cologne. Why are you suddenly wearing it when you're coming to see me?

Luke: I…well…it was an accident really

He was beginning to blush. Lopmon giggled.

Lena: Uh, huh…

Lena said it with a smile

Luke: Look! Don't get any silly ideas, alright?! I'm only here because they made me come here to ask you something. We need you and Lopmon to help us.

Lena: Help you guys? With what?

Luke told her the whole story about how Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi went missing.

Lena: Gosh. So that's where Tommy's been all this time. Is he okay?

Luke: The hope is that he will be when we rescue him. So would you be willing to help?

Lena nodded

Lena: Of course. And you, Lopmon?

Lopmon jumped up

Lopmon: Bring it on!

Lena: Just tell us what to do and we're there

Luke nodded

Luke: Time to suit up…

-x-

A montage was shown of all the kids prepping for the Digital World.

A shot was shown of Kristy tying her shoe, another shot was shown of Brianna putting on her white jacket, another shot showed Castilla zipping up her backpack and putting it on her back, and the final shot showed Keenan looking at his Digivice, and then putting it in his pocket.

-x—

Luke was packing his things. Bearmon was behind him handing him his belongings.

Luke: Flashlight…

Bearmon: Check.

He handed it to him as he put it in his backpack

Luke: Digivice…

Bearmon: Check.

Luke: Hair gel…

Bearmon: I didn't know you used hair gel…what do you need it for out there anyw…

Luke: Just give me that!

He took it and put it in himself.

-x-

Kristy stood in front of her mirror. Her hair was down and she was putting it back into pigtais.

Biyomon: You sure you're ready to go through with this, Kristy?

Biyomon was behind her

Kristy: For years Marcus has always been going out on a limb to save me. Now it's time for me to return the favor.

She had adjusted her hair

Kristy: So ready or not, we're going to find those three and bring them back.

She turned off the light and left her room.

-x-

Keenan: Well this is it, guys. Looks like we're all here.

Everyone was in Keenan's basement, where the Digital Dive was.

Keenan: Even though we don't have very much to go off of, our objective is to find whatever clues we can regarding Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi's location and take them back to earth

Lopmon yawned very loudly.

Lopmon: Excuse me for interrupting, but where do we come in?

Keenan: I was getting to that…Lena and Lopmon have kindly agreed to help us on this end. They'll be staying here on earth, and we'll be staying in close contact with them. And should anything go wrong, they'll open up the Digital Dive again and help us get out. Normally we'd leave that kind of job to Miki, Megumi and Sampson, but since we sort of walked out on DATS…

Lena: We're all that you've got

She said it with a smile

Luke: And what about the redhead?

Keenan: Leon and Dorumon have already gone ahead of us and are looking for those three now.

Castilla: Why didn't they just go with us?

Kristy: Hello? Have you MET Leon and Dorumon? They're always doing their own thing.

Luke: I think it's for the better. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time those two tagged along with us.

Keenan: All of that's beside the point. They're here to help us and will contact us if they find anything. What's most important is that the rest of us stick together. We haven't been there in a while so there's no telling what to expect

Castilla: Good thing we have you along, Keenan. You know the Digital World better than anyone.

Brianna: So are we ready to go?

Keenan: I suppose that just about covers everything.

They all stepped in front of the Digital Dive. Lena and Lopmon stood next to the control panel. Lena pressed a couple buttons.

Lena: I hope I'm doing this right…preparing transport sequence! Transporting in 10 seconds.

The dive began to light up

Lena: Good luck you guys. Bring Tommy back home safe, okay?

Kristy: We will!

Lopmon: I'm taking that as a promise, bodyguard!

Kristy rolled her eyes

Kristy: Oh, brother…

The machine counted down from 5 seconds. 4. 3. 2.

Lopmon: I hope you guys don't get travel sick!

Lopmon jumped on the control panel pulled a lever with both of her hands. The dive opened up.

Lopmon: And we have liftoff!

The five kids and their Digimon lit up and phased into the Digital Dive. When they were all gone, the machine cooled down.

Lopmon: So that's that then.

Lena: I just hope they'll be okay.

Lopmon: Are you kidding me? Those fellas?

She hopped off of the control panel and landed on the ground

Lopmon: When those kids have a job to do, all the Digimon in the Digital World can't stop them from doing it! I bet ya they'll find them and bring them back safe and sound.

Lena smiled and nodded once.

Lena: I think so too.


	4. The Hunt

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

Matt moved a big storage box from a truck into the house. He dropped it on the ground once he stepped inside of the house

Mr. Turner was right behind him

Mr. Turner: Now Matthew, you know that's no way to move belongings into the house.

"Take it easy on him, pops."

A taller, more muscular brown haired boy passed Mr. Turner. It was Scott, Matt's older brother.

Scott: I mean, him and his friend have been through a lot today.

Mrs. Turner was leaving the house to pick up another box

Mrs. Turner: Oh tell me about it. I can't believe those awful cops took you in the back like that. Thank goodness they got it all cleared up. And I always thought America was a friendly place.

Scott: Hey, I was friendly enough to pick you all up from the airport, and I live in America.

Mr. Turner: We all live here now, so we're gonna have to make the best of it.

Danny walked up to Matt from behind.

Danny: How's it going?

Matt: Oh you know. Heavy. Tiring.

Danny: The box isn't what I'm talking about. I meant the mission that we got from that detective.

Matt: Oh, right. I haven't see anything yet.

Danny: Neither have I. But we'll keep a look out…

Mr. Turner: Matthew, Danny! Do you two want to go to the bank with me? I need to manage a few things down there.

Matt: Well, anything beats lifting boxes.

Danny: You can say that again…

-x-

Mr. Turner drove the car, and Matt and Danny were both in the back seats.

He drove through the neighborhood roads to get to the bank, and passed different subdivisions on the way.

Mr. Turner: You know, this may not be the best time to talk about this with you, Matt, since your friend is with you in the back

Matt: Oh brother…

Mr. Turner: But I really don't think you have anything to be worried about. I mean, sure, we all are a little scared of change. Even I had my doubts about coming out here. But the fact of the matter is that change is good. Without change, we'd just stay in the same place all the time. One thing that my father used to always teach me was that the only alternative to moving forward is to be left behind, and that's something I wanna teach you…

Matt hung his head in boredom. He began banging it against the back of the carseat.

Danny whispered

Danny (whispering): Don't you think you should listen…at least a little bit

Matt did everything to ignore his dad. He looked out the window at the passing subdivisions. He noticed one subdivision that was labeled "Palm Brook" at the entrance. He thought about how funny of a name that was. They were about to pass it.

Danny (whispering): Matt?

Matt (whispering): Yeah I heard you. But you don't know my dad, Danny. You give him an inch and he'll take a mil…

Just then, Matt and Danny's pockets started glowing. They both stared down at it with their mouths open.

Mr. Turner was oblivious. He continued on with his lecture.

Matt and Danny unanimously pulled out their Digivices, and saw a symbol flash across the screen of their Digivices. The symbol had a small circle in the middle with lines coming off the circumference of the circle.

Matt (whispering): What's happening?

Danny (whispering): Not sure…I've never seen this symbol before. Betamon?

Betamon spoke form inside Danny's Digivice.

Betamon: I've come across this symbol before! It's the Digimon symbol for light.

Danny (whispering): Light….as in

Matt (whispering): The crest! It has to be. We must be by it…

Matt spoke up

Matt: Uh, Dad. Sorry to interrupt, but can you let us out of the car?

Mr. Turner: Why?

Matt stuttered

Matt: We, uh…wanna stretch our legs?

Mr. Turner: Nice try, Matt, but you two aren't going anywhere.

Mr. Turner locked the doors and activated the childlock. Matt tried to pry open the door handle but couldn't.

Mr. Turner: You're not escaping my lesson that easily. It really is important, Matt. Instead of thinking of moving as a big change, think of it as a big opportunity….

He continued. Matt and Danny watched the symbol fade away from the Digivices. Mr. Turner quickly turned a few corners and continued for the bank.

Danny (whispering): That's it. That was our chance, and we missed it! I don't even remember where we were at!

Matt (whispering): Yeah, neither do….

Then the subdivision flashed into his mind. Palm Brook.

Matt's face was still

Danny (whispering): Matt? Hello?

Matt (whispering): I think I'll be able to backtrack to where we are.

Danny (whispering): You have any ideas?

Matt (whispering): Our Digivices glowed when we were close to the crest, so once we're done with all of these errands…

Danny (whispering): We can go back here and follow the readings on our Digivices. Good plan.

Mr. Turner: Oh yeah, all this speaking of change has reminded me. I need to change my currency! Oh, and I need talk to the insurance companies. And not to mention the cellular companies as well. Oh man, sorry boys. Looks like we'll be out for a while!

Matt and Danny groaned from the back seat.

-x—

INFINITY MOUNTAIN

DIGITAL WORLD

A tall, pointy mountain stood in isolation of any civilization in the Digital World. At the peak of the mountain, Okuwamon and Stingmon flew to and from a large machine. The machine itself had a flat, circular platform that stood a couple feet off of the ground. On opposite ends of the platform were two tall, pointy, metallic arms that stood about 15 feet high. Four other metallic arms were laying flat on the ground next to the machine, and the Digimon were working on putting those arms into the platform.

Next to the machine was a big, black airship with a yellow "X" design on both sides of it.

A black, dragon foot with long nails stepped in front of it. BlackWargreymon. He looked up to the top of the structure and crossed his arms.

He watched as various flying Digimon continued to build the machine. Okuwamon, GrandisKuwagamon, Unimon and TyrantKabutarimon were among them. Each Digimon had a black spore lodged in the back of their neck.

BlackWargreymon turned his head

BlackWargreymon: NORSTEIN!

Thomas, who had a clipboard and pen in his hand, ran up next to him.

Thomas: You called, Master BlackWargreymon?

BlackWargreymon: Give me a status report at once

Thomas: Well you'll be pleased to hear that the final modifications to the aircraft have been completed and it is now ready for travel.

BlackWargreymon: Not the aircraft you buffoon. I'm talking about the Black Digi-Core here.

Thomas looked up at the machine with the metal arms.

Thomas: We were able to obtain all of the ferrous metal that we needed to create the base of the Digi-Core. Which, according to my calculations, should be enough to sustain the entire structure, even when the Black Digi-Core is activated. And the fact that we're in one of the most deserted areas in the Digital World should allow us to complete the structure without interruption. At this rate, we will have the Black Digi-Core's base completed in no time.

BlackWargreymon: But even when this base is completed, I still need that BLASTED crest in order to activate the main core.

Thomas: That is correct sir. But rest assured, we're searching the entire Digital World for that crest as we speak

BlackWargreymon: I should have pried the answer off of that human detective when I had the chance. Do you know where he is?

Thomas: No, sir. Detective Moore is nowhere to be found either. We presume that he died in the explosion.

BlackWargreymon: Well quit presuming and get to working! If that crest is not in my hands in the next 24 hours, it'll be your life. Search every crevice in the Digital World until you find the Crest of Light!

"What if I told you that it wasn't in the Digital World?"

They both turned their heads and saw Yoshi walk up to them with an electric device.

BlackWargreymon: What are you saying?

Yoshi: As Marcus and I were looking for traces of the crest, we began to notice something very interesting. Not too long ago we got a faint reading of a mysterious energy signature and triangulated the position.

Blackwargreymon took interest

BlackWargreymon: So where was it coming from?

Yoshi pointed up to the sky. BlackWargreymon and Thomas both looked up

Yoshi: The very sky itself. A lesser analyst would say that it's at a higher altitude. But I'm beginning to think that the crest isn't anywhere near the Digital World at all.

Thomas (quietly): Of course…

Thomas: All this time I've been searching in this world. But I didn't even consider that it may be in our native planet. Earth.

BlackWargreymon turned around and walked slowly

BlackWargreymon: Earth? You mean the human world…

Yoshi: Not only that. But we noticed that the signal, weak as it is, has been mobile. Which means that somebody is probably carrying it around.

BlackWargreymon turned his back on them and put his hands behind his back. He walked over to the massive aircraft and examined it.

BlackWargreymon: You said the ship is finished, Norstein?

Thomas walked up next to him

Thomas: Yes sir. Approximately a month in the making and she's finally ready to fly. I've equipped it with everything it would ever need. But if you're planning to take it to Earth, I'm afraid we're out of luck. I don't know how to enable cross-dimensional capabilities on here.

BlackWargreymon: We don't need one.

Yoshi and Thomas looked up at him

BlackWargreymon: I can create a portal.

Yoshi: You really are the most powerful Digimon. Aren't you?

BlackWargreymon: Flattery won't find us the crest. So fire up the aircraft. Looks like we're going on a field trip.

-x-

Keenan, Castilla, Luke, Brianna and Kristy fell out of the portal and landed in a sandy area. Luke fell face down in the sand. Their Digimon landed next to them. The portal disappeared behind them.

Luke sat up and spat out the sand.

Luke: Gah! I forgot all about this place.

Floramon: It's pretty nostalgic to be here again. There are so many Digimon who I want to visit!

Kristy: Maybe another time. We're not here to sightsee.

Brianna turned to Keenan

Brianna: Alright chief blue hair! You dragged us into here. So now what?!

Keenan dusted the sand off of his arm.

Keenan: We're going to have to try our best to look around and see what tips we can get. Hopefully, they'll lead us to our friends.

Luke crossed his arms

Luke: Sounds like a huge waste of time to me. What if no one knows anything?

Keenan: Then we'll keep asking until we find something.

There were groans from among the crowd. Castilla looked up into the sky and gasped.

Keenan: Oh would you all calm down! You're acting like a bunch of whiners.

Castilla: Um, guys…

Keenan: It really won't be that hard, guys! I mean, in this world, three humans are gonna stick out like a sore thumb. Someone's bound to have seen them somewhere.

Castilla: Guys…

Brianna: And what if things don't go according to plan? You expect us to trek all around this place chasing the thin air?

Keenan: We already agreed to this. And it's not up for debate anymore. We're not going to quit until we find Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshi. They would do the same for us!

Luke: Fine. But where will we even start?

Castilla pointed to the sky

Castilla: GUYS!

Keenan: What is it, Castilla?

Castilla: I know we haven't been here for a while, now, but I don't think that's normal!

They all finally looked up to where she was pointing. They could hardly believe their eyes. A long distance away, another portal was beginning to open up in the sky. The portal was completely black.

Kristy: Another portal?! But who opened it?

A few moments later, they saw a big black airship slowly fly into it.

Castilla: I wonder where that ship is going?

Brianna: I have a bad feeling about this.

Biyomon: What should we do?

Jodixmon: If you want, I can run ahead and get a better look at what's going on

Keenan: But we need to stick together!

Floramon: Then I think we should all check it out.

Keenan: Maybe that's not such a great idea.

Everyone looked at him

Keenan: Hey, I'm curious about this, too, but we're already here on a mission. We shouldn't get sidetracked.

Brianna: Alright, I've had enough of your broken record of a mouth, Keenan. We should have a say in what we want to do too!

Keenan: But…

Brianna: But nothing! All in favor of checking out the portal, say I!

Everyone said "I" except for Keenan and Kristy.

Brianna: So there you go. Majority vote.

Keenan was about to yell back, but Kristy stopped him.

Kristy: Maybe it is worth investigating, Keenan. For all we know, it might give us clues.

Keenan slowly complied

Keenan: Okay. Let's check it out.

They all ran towards the portal.

-x-

Commander Sampson was writing down some notes at his desk when there was a knock on the door.

Commander Sampson: Come in.

Two girls dressed in matching blue and white clothes walked into his office. One of them had long purple hair and the other one had short, blonde hair. The one with the purple hair was Miki and the blonde was Megumi. They both looked very panicked.

Megumi: Commander, I think you might want to see this.

Miki: Like, now!

Sampson stood up and followed them into the control room. The room had a lot of screens and computers.

Commander Sampson: What seems to be the problem?

Miki logged onto one and typed in her password.

Miki: We wanted you to know about this before it splashes all over the evening news.

She double clicked on an application, and opened a window that showed an image of the globe in green wire frames. There was a blinking red dot over the east part North America.

Megumi: We just detected a large inconsistency in North America's atmospheric composition at this location here.

She pointed at the red dot

Megumi: Normally one could attribute this to obscure weather patterns, but I've been doing this long enough to know that that can't be the case with these kinds of readings. We're talking about a rip in the time space continuum.

Sampson stared at it for a moment

Commander Sampson: So you guys are thinking that this is some sort of…

Miki: Portal. Yeah. And what's worse is that there's something with a very large mass travelling outside of it at this very moment.

She displayed a model of it on the computer.

Commander Sampson: And you're sure of this?

Miki: 100% positive.

She was frantically typing and spoke quieter

Miki (quietly): But what can it be?

Megumi sat down at her own computer and opened up another satellite view of it.

Megumi: It has to be some kind of air vessel. And looking at its course patterns, there's no doubt that it came from the Digital World, and is looking to make a dramatic entrance.

Commander Sampson: Do we have any leads as to who is responsible for this?

Miki: I'm gonna have to go with my gut on this one and say that whoever it is, they're not coming for a friendly visit.

Commander Sampson: Where exactly is the ship?

Miki: One of the most important cities in America. New York City.

Commander Sampson grew quiet

Megumi: And there it is…

Commander Sampson looked at Miki's computer to see what she was talking about. She was watching on online CNN broadcast. The bold words, "BREAKING NEWS" were at the bottom. The reporter was talking quickly into the microphone.

"It appears as if some sort of spaceship has just been spotted over New York. From an altitude of 30,000 feet, it is quickly approaching sea level and is on a course set straight for New York City. The President has yet to respond to this threat…"

There was another knock at the door. Commander Sampson opened it. Spencer Damon, Kevin Crier and Homer Yushima were standing there. Kevin Crier looked especially angry.

Commander Sampson: Are you three out of your minds? You're not allowed to be in here! This is restricted DATS property

Yushima: Oh, save the speech, Richard. Su casa es me casa, or however they say it…plus I'm pretty sure Spencer has enough kids working here to at least be allowed a free pass…

Mr. Crier approached Sampson

Mr. Crier: Richard Sampson. Would you mind explaining to me why my son left me a note saying that he was off to the Digital World with Kristy and the others?

Commander Sampson: They what!

Mr. Crier: I knew that they were working with you but I didn't know you were going to send them to the Digital World! You know how I feel about Keenan going into that place!

Commander Sampson: I didn't send them! They don't even work for me anymore as of today.

Mr. Crier and Mr. Damon asked in unison

"WHAT?"

Commander Sampson: Spencer's daughter got upset that I wouldn't allow them to investigate the disappearance of Marcus, so they both resigned right on the spot. I strictly forbade either of them from going in and trying to look for him but they must have resisted my orders. How many of them are gone?

Mr. Damon: The Iwates, Brianna, everyone! They all took the Digital Dive in Kevin's basement and left without saying a word to anyone. We caught Thomas's little sister red handed there. She must have been helping them out.

Spencer shook his head

Mr. Damon: This is probably what we get for hiding the truth from them. I never told Kristy that Marcus went missing. All I told her was that that he and the other two were still on their missions in the Digital World.

Mr. Crier: Keenan didn't know either…I suppose I'm in part to blame as well.

Miki: Uh, guys! As much as Megumi and I are enjoying the "mea culpa"-fest, we're trying to investigate the Digimon invasion in America right now!

Yushima: The what?

He walked over to their computers and the others did the same. Miki was watching the satellites while Megumi was watching the news report. After watching for a few moments, Spencer spoke.

Mr. Damon: New York City? Isn't that where Matt and his friend are at now?

Commander Sampson: I'm afraid so.

Mr. Crier: So what should we do?

Commander Sampson stood still and stared plainly at the screen.

-x-

The black ship pushed through the clouds as it descended over New York City. BlackWargreymon walked up to the front of the control room and looked out the window. He could see the numerous buildings, and the business of the streets. The ship slowly drew closer and closer to the ground.

Stingmon flew up next to him.

Stingmon: Sir. Yoshino told us that the signal was coming from this part of planet earth. The crest must be somewhere here. What will you have us do?

BlackWargreymon stared at the city.

BlackWargreymon: Deploy. Leave no stone unturned and no human unharmed until we have it.

Stingmon flew away to give the orders. BlackWargreymon stood with his arms behind his back and looked out the window.

-x-

A blonde girl was riding a pink bicycle with a light blue helmet. The bicycle tires screeched to a halt as the girl looked up to the sky. Her face was familiar. It was Emily. The crest necklace was wrapped around her neck and dangling over her chest.

She took off her helmet and squinted up at the sky.

Emily: Okay. On a scale of 1 to weird, this definitely tops the charts. What is going on!

She wasn't the only one watching. Many people parked their cars in the middle of the road to step out and watch what was happening. Everyone saw the massive ship descend down. It seemed to stop moving after a certain point.

The pace of New York City seemed to come to an abrupt halt. No one knew what to expect of the enormous airship that was now just stalling in the middle of the sky. The longer it stayed still in the air, the more and more it got people's attention.

-x-

Detective Hayama was on the middle floor of the CIA headquarters. He stepped outside to the balcony and saw the ship stalled in the air. It wasn't long before Detective Robinson walked up next to him.

They exchanged no words at first. Their eyes and faces simply said everything. They both had a mixture of anxiety and fear.

The ship was still not moving. It had been a full minute, and nothing had happened. It was then that Robinson spoke up.

Robinson: Were we able to get through to the two kids?

Hayama: No. I tried contacting them several times, but no answer. They must have been attending to other business.

Robinson: Well if this isn't enough to get their 15 year old attentions, I don't know what is.

-x-

More and more people crowded around the frozen aircraft. A squad of policemen ran under it and pointed their pistols at it.

Suddenly, a large, shrieking, microphone sound came from the ship. It was enough to make everyone in town cover their ears. Then, a deep voice came out of the ship.

"My name is BlackWargreymon. And I am not from your planet. "

Robinson looked at Hayama. Hayama glanced at him for a second, but then looked back at the ship.

BlackWargreymon: I am a Digimon from the Digital World. The reason why I am here is to search for an object that is also from my planet. It was taken away from me approximately one month ago. And I have reason to believe that it is currently in your city, and in the custody of one of your inhabitants. The object that I am looking for is called the Crest of Light. It is a small white chip that is sealed in a golden tag.

Emily looked down at her necklace. She slowly looked back up at the airship.

BlackWargreymon: And until one of you surrenders this crest to me or one of my servants, I will proceed to destroy your city brick by brick. And it starts now.

Suddenly, everyone saw a fleet of about 10 Digimon fly out of the top of the ship and zoom down towards the buildings. Emily scowled and hid the tag of the crest under her shirt.

Emily then dropped her bike and began running. Others were running around the town in panic as well.

A Unimon was the first to descend down and release an attack

Unimon: Spread Nails!

He sent a large shockwave out of his horn that struck several buildings and sent them crumbling down. People began to flood out of all the buildings and run on the streets.

Stingmon followed a group of fleeing humans around a corner. He lifted up his arms

Stingmon: Spiking Strike!

He sent spikes towards all of the humans. They managed to dodge the attacks, but were frightened for their lives.

A MetalPiranimon and a Whamon dropped down from the aircraft and landed in a nearby lake. They both surfaced and shot out their attacks towards the civilians.

-x—

Robinson and Hayama stood silently for another few moments, but soon Hayama spoke.

Hayama: That's it. If those kids aren't gonna do anything then I will

Hayama ran back inside.

Robinson: Where are you going!

Hayama: I can't just stand by and let all of this happen. BlackWargreymon has already destroyed one human. I'm not gonna let him destroy a whole city of them. Not on my watch.

Robinson: What are you going to do! Conventional weapons aren't going to work against that big thing. Not even ours!

Hayama: I'll grab a handful of explosives and blow that dang ship right out of the sky. I'll see how that works out.

Robinson: Even if you could, how would you get the explosives onto the ship?

Hayama: How else? I'll have to do it manually.

Hayama ran down the stairs

Robisnon: Stan! Stan, this is suicide! You won't get anywhere near that thing without…

It was too late. He was gone.

Robinson looked back at the destruction that was being done to the town

-x-

A Volcamon smashed through the walls of a few buildings, which sent many of them crumbling down as well. The policemen tried to shot their guns at him, but none of the bullets worked. The Volcamon grabbed one of the cops' wrists and squeezed the gun out of it. He then tossed him aside into a couple more humans, who all fell on the ground. Various Digmon behind him were wreaking all kinds of havoc as well. One of the male civilians pleaded

"Please stop! Please!"

Volcamon: You know how to get this to stop. And there's one way. The master needs his crest.

"HEY!"

He turned and saw Emily. She had said it.

Emily: Why don't you leave all us alone! We clearly don't have what you want, so go away!

Volcamon pushed the man aside and walked over to Emily. With every stomp, there seemed to be a thud in the ground. Emily just crossed her arms.

Volcamon: You have a lot of lip for a puny little human, young lady.

Emily: Well I don't know what kind of aliens you are, but I'm not scared of a single one of you.

Volcamon: Well that's your problem. Because you're gonna see why you should be.

He put both of his fists together and rose them over Emily.

Volcamon: BlackWargreymon has a simple policy. If the humans resist, they perish. Big Bang Crush…

"BABY FLAME!"

Volcamon looked forward, only to be met by a fireball in his face. It made him cover his eyes and stumble around.

Matt tackled Emily, and pushed her out of the way before Volcamon hit the ground with a thud.

Emily looked at Matt. The sun was shining over his head, which lit up his face and eyes. She was breathing heavily.

Matt: You alright?

Emily nodded

Emily: Yeah…

She looked him in the eye for a prolonged period of time.

Danny came from the other side and helped Emily and Matt back up.

Danny: You alright, bro?

Matt: Yeah I'm fine.

Danny: Looks like we're here just in time

Volcamon got back up to his feet. Dracomon and Betamon landed in front of him.

Betamon: Well, someone's been a big bully.

Dracomon: Yeah. What do you say we teach these vandals a lesson, Matt?

Matt: Sounds good to me!

Emily stood still and watched. Both Matt and Danny took out their Digivices

Matt: You ready, Danny?

Danny nodded

Warp Digivolution Sequence Begins.

Matt: DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!

Matt's digivice began to empty a beam of energy towards the screen

Dracomon double warp digivolve to!

Dracomon's data became rewritten. He grew much taller, and then armor began to form all around him. A green cape was tied to his neck. A gigantic orange sword formed in his left hand. He flew up and then landed back on the ground and cracked it. Fire erupted from all around.

SLAYERDRAMON!

Danny: DNA Charge!

His body glowed with green data

Danny: Overdrive!

He pointed his Digivice straight as green data flowed out

Betamon Double Warp Digivolve to!

He first transformed into Seadramon. Then, hot steel surrounded his body and horn. It glowed red until it cooled and left a grey, metallic covering. He hopped into a golden sea and leaped out a few seconds later. A gold casing covered the majority of his armor now.

METALSEADRAMON!

Both SlayerDramon and MetalSeadramon landed on the ground.

Emily looked up at them in awe

Emily: Woah…

MetalSeadramon: SlayerDramon, you take land and I'll take sea.

MetalSeadramon leapt over to the lake where Whamon and MetalPiranimon were.

SlayerDramon (sarcastically): Yeah, 'cause that's fair…

He looked up at the 8 flying Digimon that were tearing up the city. He took out his sword.

SlayerDramon: I'll handle the monsters! You two need to get to safety!

He flew towards the monsters. Emily was still watching in amazement.

Emily: Wha…what did you guys just do?

Just then, an empty car landed a few meters away from them and exploded. Matt coughed and waved away the smoke. He looked up and saw Volcamon in the sky, leaping towards them. He let out a loud shout.

Danny: This would be a good time to…RUN!

Matt grabbed Emily's arm

Matt: Let's go, lady!

They ran away from the spot that Volcamon landed at. Matt looked up at the sky and saw Slayerdramon fighting a Unimon and AeroVeedramon. Slayerdramon wasn't going to help them anytime soon. They hopped over some crumbled rubble and looked for a place to hide.

Volcamon ran towards them

Volcamon: You think you can run from me! I'll snap you children in two! You hear me?!

Emily: Does he really mean that?

Matt: Well we can always hope for the best, right? Maybe he just wants to be our friend.

They looked back and saw him push his way through the parked cars. He knocked one of the cars away with his arm and sent it flying hundreds of feet backwards.

Matt: Or he may actually wanna snap us into pieces. One of the two…

Emily giggled.

Danny: Matt, we can't outrun him! He's too big, he'll catch up!

They could feel the ground shake with every stomp he made while chasing them. One of his stomps made a steel crowbar fall off of a building to the ground. The crowbar landed in front of Matt, Danny and Emily.

Matt picked up the crowbar and continued running.

Danny: Matt, what are you doing?

Matt turned around and stuck the narrow end of the crowbar into a crack on the ground. He kept running with them

Matt: It's just like you said, Danny. He's too big. And the bigger they are…

Volcamon closed in on them. But he failed to notice the crowbar that was sticking out of the ground. When he picked up his left foot, it got caught in the wedge, and sent him plummeting forward. He hit the ground with a large thud

Matt: The harder they fall!

Volcamon yelled as he began to pull himself back up

Danny: And the angrier they get! Let's move while he still can't see us!

Matt pointed

Matt: Down there!

He pointed to a short incline in front of them that had a large pipe at the bottom. A small stream of water was flowing out of the pipe and onto the crevice in the street. The pipe itself continued for a few feet until it was invisible under the street. It was obvious that the pipe was leading somewhere underground.

Matt: We could hide in that giant pipe!

Danny: It probably goes straight into the sewer system.

Matt: Yeah, well beggars can't be choosers can they. Let's go now!

The three of them slid down and landed in the shallow water. The three of them briskly followed it into the pipe.

Volcamon picked himself up and froze. He turned his head to see if he could find them. He scowled and walked forward.

-x-

The ceiling to the CIA building stood 50 stories tall. Hayama opened the door to the top floor and stepped out to the ceiling. He could see the black aircraft fly slowly over him.

He took out a pair of digital binoculars so that he could closely examine the aircraft. He looked around and spoke quietly to himself.

Hayama (quietly): This had to have been designed by a human…There's no way he could have come up with this himself…But the first rule of all aircrafts is that they need to have.

He searched until he found it. It was at the bottom of the aircraft. He put his binoculars down as he said the words

Hayama: A cargo bay…

It was located at the bottom of the aircraft. He could tell because of the light rectangular crevice under the aircraft.

He waited a few seconds for the timing to be right. Once he was ready, he reached into his utility belt and pulled out a grappling hook. He pointed it straight up towards the aircraft shot the grappling hook. It latched onto the bottom of the aircraft. The grappling hook pulled him up all the way until he was only a few feet away from the bottom of the aircraft. Hayama held onto the grappling hook with one hand and reached into his belt with the other. He took out a small, handheld laser. He carefully carved a circle around the lock of the closed cargo bay. Once he was finished, he put the laser back in his belt, wound back his fist and punched the lock right off. The door to the cargo bay slid open. He hopped onto the door and climbed into the cargo bay.

He was in.

He continued forward and pressed a circular explosive onto the wall of the cargo bay. It was set to go off in 2 minutes. He ran forward and climbed his way out of the cargo bay and onto the ship.

-x-

Whamon: Jet Arrow!

Three sharp rushes of water shot out of Whamon's blowhole. MetalSeadramon swam away from the attack and dodged all of them.

MetalSeadramon: Come on! Is that all you've got!

That made Whamon angry. He rapidly launched the same attack

Whamon: Jet Arrow! Jet Arrow! Jet Arrow!

A dozen spears of water approached MetalSeadrmon. With great speed, he dodged all of them once again.

MetalSeadramon: You're a little sluggish! What's the matter? Do you have too much water in your eyes?

MetalPiranimon swam up from behind him. MetalSeadramon heard him coming and quickly turned.

MetalPiranimon: 3D Razor!

Just then, MetalPiranimon disappeared.

MetalSeadramon looked around

MetalSeadramon: What?

Suddenly, MetalPiranimon appeared behind MetalSeadramon and sunk his teeth into his back. MetalSeadramon yelled in pain. MetalPiranimon then reappeared in front of MetalSeadramon and bit his chest. He kept disappearing and reappearing until he bit him from every direction. MetalSeadramon fell to the bottom of the lake's floor. MetalPiranimon and Whamon both descended down to MetalSeadramon's level. They saw him lay motionless.

MetalPiranimon: Sluggishness is in the eye of the beholder, I'm afraid.

MetalSeadramon still laid down completely still.

MetalPiranimon: Check him.

Whamon swam to MetalSeadramon's face to check his eyes. They were closed.

Whamon: I think we got him…

MetalSeadramon's eyes suddenly shot open

MetalSeadramon: Think again. River of Power!

A powerful blast shot out of the tip of MetalSeadramon's nose and hit Whamon square in the face. Whamon flew back so far that he was launched right out of the lake and landed on the city street. He slid into a statue, which crumbled and landed on top of him.

He was deleted and turned into a Digi-egg, which was found in the midst of the rubble.

MetalSeadramon swam up and eyed MetalPiranimon.

MetalSeadramon: You didn't think I'd go down that easy did you?

MetalPiranimon got angry.

MetalPiranimon: Metal Tackle!

He charged over at MetalSeadramon, but MetalSeadrmon dodged it. He looked at the back of MetalPiranimon's head.

It was then that he noticed something strange.

MetalSeadramon squinted and noticed that there was a small, spiky sphere that was lodged in the back of MetalPiranimon's head.

MetalSeadramon (quietly): What the…

MetalPiranimon turned around.

MetalPiranimon: So, you wanna play games with me, do you? Well how's about another 3D Razor!

MetalPiranimon disappeared again.

MetalSeadramon: Fool me once, shame on you.

MetalPiranimon appeared behind MetalSeadramon once more. He charged at him and opened his mouth to prepare for the bite.

MetalSeadramon: Fool me twice…

MetalSeadramon quickly turned around and eyed MetalPiranimon.

MetalSeadramon: River of Power!

He shot the attack and it landed right inside of MetalPiranimon's mouth. The attack shot right through MetalPiranimon's body and deleted him. A grey and blue Digi-egg floated in his place, and then surfaced to the top of the lake.

MetalSeadramon: Now THAT was a real battle. I wonder if SlayerDramon's put his guys on the run yet.

MetalSeadramon swam up to the surface and looked up. The first thing that he saw was SlayerDramon falling towards the street.

Slayerdramon slammed into the ground and made a crater in it.

MetalSeadramon: Slayerdramon!

He hopped out of the sea and landed next to him.

MetalSeadramon: What happened?!

Slayerdramon grunted and spoke quietly.

Slayerdramon: They're getting the upper hand.

MetalSeadramon: What? I took care of my guys just fine!

Slayerdramon: Well I'm sorry but 8 angry Digimon with wings are a bit harder than a couple of overgrown fishies. No offense…

MetalSeadramon: Is there anything I can do to help?

Slayerdramon got back on his feet. He looked up and saw the flying Digimon attack the city.

Slayerdramon: You planning on growing wings anytime soon?

MetalSeadramon: Uh, no?

Slayerdramon: Then look for Matt and Danny and try to keep them out of trouble. I'll be fine.

MetalSeadramon: But Slayerdramon…

Slayerdramon: Go!

He flew up once again. MetalSeadramon de-digivolved into Betamon.

Betamon: I always miss the fun stuff.

He turned around and ran the other way.

Betamon: Danny! Matt! Where are you guys?!

-x-

BlackWargreymon was in the head of the ship. He walked forward and looked out the window. He watched as the Digimon tore up the city. There was a look of satisfaction on his face.

BlackWargreymon: Humans. What a feeble species. They scatter like flies at the first sign of trouble.

He took a step forward and got a better look of the screaming civilians below.

BlackWargreymon: I originally thought that it was the Digimon who needed correcting but now…I'm beginning to think of another race that can benefit from my rule. As slaves.

"BlackWargreymon"

He turned his head. Yoshi had said it. She walked into the room with Thomas to her right and Marcus to her left.

BlackWargreymon: I gave orders not to be disturbed

Yoshi walked over to a nearby computer and spoke at the same time

Yoshi: This is important.

She typed the passcode into the computer

Yoshi: We've discovered that the door to the cargo bay has been damaged intentionally, and additional damage is being done to the ship as we speak.

BlackWargeymon: What?! How?

Yoshi looked up

Yoshi: How else? There's an intruder on board.

-x-

Hayama ran down the hallway. He was about to turn a corner, but he quickly stopped in his tracks and pressed his back to the wall. Two Digimon ran right past him. He got back on his feet and turned the corner.

He pulled another explosive out of his pocket and placed it on the wall next to him. It was going to explode in 35 seconds. He turned the opposite way, turned another corner, and put another explosive on the wall. The timers were now down to 15 seconds.

Hayama (whispering): Okay…that ought to do it..

He ran forward towards the front of the ship to get clear of the explosives. He looked at the countdown on his watch. 5…4…3…2..

Hayama: Bombs away.

-x-

The ship was cruising from the outside. But suddenly, a large blast erupted out of the bottom of the ship, the back of the ship, and the left side of the ship. Smoke was escaping out of the holes of the ship.

-x-

A red alarm blinked on and off in the main room that BlackWargreymon, Yoshi, Marcus and Thomas were in.

BlackWargreymon: What happened?!

Yoshi looked at the schematic on the computer

Yoshi: The ship has just suffered some serious damage. Sectors D1, B6 and the Cargo Bay of the ship have just exploded.

Thomas ran over to the computer and joined Yoshi.

BlackWargreymon turned to Thomas

BlackWargreymon: Norstein! Fix this!

Thomas: I can't!

He had to shout over the loud alarm

Thomas: The damage is too severe. I estimate that we can still remain airborne for another 30 minutes but we need to return to the digital world for repairs immediately!

BlackWargreymon: Very well. The Digimon here will continue to search for the crest while we're gone. In the mean time…Marcus!

Marcus simply looked at him

BlackWargreymon: Find our intruder and finish him off.

Marcus was about to move

BlackWargreymon: On second thought. Bring him to me. Alive. I want the honor of looking into the eyes of the human who thinks that he can double cross BlackWargreymon and live to tell the tale. Return him to me and I'll do the rest myself.

Marcus smirked

Marcus: With pleasure

He turned around and made his way out the door.

-x—

SlayerDramon: Dragon Slash Wave!

He tried to slash Stingmon, who avoided the attack by flying up. GrandisKuwagamon and Okuwamon came up behind Slayerdramon and locked his arms behind his back. While he was being held back, something caught his attention. He looked up at the damaged ship, and saw a circular portal form in front of it.

Slayerdramon: A portal?

Some of the civilians were watching as well. The aircraft was slowly making its way into the big portal.

It wasn't long before ship disappeared into the portal. The portal closed behind it. Before Slayerdramon could collect his thoughts, Stingmon was in front of his face landing an attack on him.

Stingmon: Spiking Strike!

The attack hit Slayerdramon's chest. He was propelled forcefully into the ground once more.

-x-

Matt, Danny and Emily felt the ground shake. They were now under the street inside of the tunnel that led to the sewers. They didn't go very far in, but far enough to not be seen from above ground. The sewer water came up to the midline of their shoes. Emily was holding her nose.

Emily: I think I'm gonna need a lifetime supply of shampoo after this is all finished

Danny: Just be glad we're not in the main sewer system. This may not be the loveliest smelling place but at least Volcamon can't see us down here.

Emily: But still. I think I'm gonna need to go in the swimming pool for at least an hour to get this smell off of me!

Matt: Well excuse me little mermaid, but there are more important things going on right now!

Emily giggled

Matt: Alright, what's the big idea?

Emily: What?

Matt: You've been laughing at just about everything I've said. What is so funny?

Emily: You are.

Matt raised his eyebrow

Emily: I mean, I dunno. Here we are in the midst of an alien invasion with people panicking left and right. Our lives are on the line but still you manage to keep a good attitude about all of it.

She shrugged

Emily: I think that's really cool.

Matt was shocked at first. He looked to his left and to his right.

Matt: Are you kidding or something?

Emily: No…

She smiled

Emily: What? You've never heard that before?

Matt: Well, I guess not. Most of the time when I joke around like that people say I'm immature and bratty and not "taking things seriously", and yadda, yadda yadda.

Emily smiled

Emily: Well don't change. I really like that about you, Matt.

There was a short silence. Danny eyed Matt.

Matt: You know my name?

Emily: Well you said it enough times out there for me to catch on. And you're Danny, right?

Danny: Yeah. And you are?

Emily: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce myself to you guys, did I? I'm Emily. Emily Parker.

"MATT! DANNY!"

They all turned their heads and saw Betamon at the pipe's entrance

Danny: Betamon?

Betamon: I've been looking all over the place for you guys! What are you doing in these dirty old pipes?!

He was talking extremely loudly. His voice was echoing through the pipes.

Emily: Is this your friend?

Danny: Uh, Betamon….you might want to be a little quie…

Betamon: So the craziest thing just happened! Slayerdramon and I were taking on those Digimon that showed up, and I took care of my guys underwater, but when I got out it turned out that Slayerdramon was having a hard time with his…

Danny tried to "shhh" him.

-x-

Volcamon noticed the loud talking from outside. He turned his head and saw the sewer pipe. He slowly made his way towards it

-x-

Betamon: And then he started making fun of me for not having wings like him. I mean I dunno if he was really making fun of me or not, it seemed like a pretty passive-aggressive attempt to get his point across don't you think?

Matt: Betamon!

Betamon: Anyway, he told me to look for you guys, and here we are! But the bottom line is that I think Slayerdramon needs our help before those Digimon make Digital Soup out of him!

Danny: BETAMON!

Betamon: Yeah, what?

Danny: Could you stop talking so loudly? We're hiding!

Betamon: From who?

As if on cue, a fist broke through the metal pipe from above. The pipe was torn open, and they could see Volcamon's face looking down on them

Volcamon: THERE YOU ARE!

Betamon: Oh…him…

Matt: This would be a good time to…RUN!

Volcamon grabbed onto the pipe and pulled it upwards. The metal was ripping apart. They all ran out of the sewer pipes and back outside before he tore the pipe off with his bare hands. He threw the pipe aside and jumped down to their level.

Volcamon: You can run but you can't hide from Volcamon!

He shouted every word. Betamon ran up to him and jumped.

Danny: Betamon! Be careful!

Betamon: Electric Shock!

Betamon sent an electric shock at Volcamon. The shock didn't even phase through his skin. Betamon landed on the ground.

Betamon: You know…I was having much better luck when I was MetalSeadramon.

Volcamon: Now it's my turn. Big Bang Smash!

He punched the ground and formed a giant crack in it. Matt, Betamon, and Danny fell into the crack. The fall hurt them a lot. Emily jumped out of the way just in time. She rolled on the ground, and landed on her chest. While she was moving, the crest came out from behind her shirt and was now readily visible.

Volcamon walked over to Emily and grabbed her by the neck. He held her up. Emily grabbed Volcamon's giant hand with both of her hands.

Emily: Get off of me you overgrown pile of rocks!

She choked on the last couple of words as Volcamon squeezed a little tighter

Volcamon: You really need to watch your mouth, missy. Of course, you can't say much more without a neck, now can you?

Matt rolled over, rubbed his head and looked up at what was happening.

Matt: Oh no. Emily…

-x-

At the same time, Digmon, Okuwamon and Stingmon were standing over Slayerdramon on the ground. Slayerdramon had been beaten brutally.

Stingmon: It looks like someone's finally run out of steam.

Slayerdramon: I don't understand. You all are good Digimon. Why are you doing this?

Stingmon: Why is irrelevant. We act when BlackWargreymon tells us to act. That is reason enough. Now prepare to be terminated.

Digmon stood in the middle and held his drills over Slayerdramon's head. Stingmon and Okuwamon held him down.

-x-

Emily was beginning to choke. She was having trouble breathing under Volcamon's fist. But Volcamon's eyes gravitated to what was over her chest. His eyes widened.

Volcamon: No. It can't be.

He got a better look at it

Volcamon: It is. The Crest of Light that BlackWargreymon has been looking for is here. Which means that you must die.

He grabbed tighter onto Emily's neck. She was gasping short breaths for air.

Matt turned Danny over.

Matt: Danny! We have to use the Data Jammer.

Danny rubbed his head and began to reorient himself

Danny: What?

Matt grabbed Danny's shirt and held his watch up.

Matt: Volcamon will kill her. We have to use the Data Jammer now!

Danny: But it's so soon. Hayama said to only use it for….

Matt pointed at Volcamon choking Emily

Matt: DUDE! This IS an emergency. Set your watch!

Danny nodded

Danny: Okay.

Matt quickly turned the left dial on his watch three times. Danny was a little slower to do it.

-x-

Digmon raised his drills over SlayerDramon's body.

Digmon: Rock Cracking!

The drills were shown coming down in slow motion. They were only a foot away from Slayerdramon's chest.

-x-

Emily's eyes closed and her head fell forward.

Danny finished turning the dial.

Danny: Got it.

Matt: One….

Danny: Two…

They both said it in unison

"THREE!"

The both pressed their buttons at the same time. Sound waves emitted out of their watches.

Volcamon suddenly felt weak. He let go of his grasp and Emily fell to the floor. Her eyes were closed and she laid still on the ground. Volcamon covered his ears and then his knees hit the ground. He yelled in pain as his body was turned into data. The data did not turn into a Digi-egg, but it simply lingered in that position.

-x-

Digmon's drills were merely a few inches away from Slayerdramon's body before he dropped down sideways. Stingmon and Okuwamon grabbed their ears in pain, and then were immobilized moments later. They fell both fell to the ground. After they hit the ground, they both turned into data, and their data lingered in their respective positions as well.

Slayerdramon breathed a sigh of relief and then stood up. He looked into the sky and saw the other flying Digimon plop down onto the ground as well. He made his way over to Matt and Danny.

-x-

Matt, Danny and Betamon climbed out of the big crack.

Matt: Emily!

Her eyes were closed. He checked her pulse. He breathed a brief sigh of relief.

Danny stood over him

Matt: She's fine.

Danny: Matt…Look.

Matt lifted his hand and saw the crest over her chest. It was attached to the necklace that was around her neck.

Matt: Oh my goodness. This is the crest…

He looked up at Danny.

Matt: She's the one who Hayama was looking for.

Betamon: And BlackWargreymon…

Danny had the same solemn expression that Matt did. Slayerdramon soon flew over.

Slayerdramon: Long time no see. Did I miss anything?

Danny: Matt, we need to get out of here. The Digimon are only going to stay immobilized for an hour. After that, they'll be on our tail.

Emily's eyes slowly opened up. She was breathing deeply.

Emily: What happened?

Matt: We need to talk, Emily.

Emily: Talk? About what…

Matt eyed the crest that was dangling around her neck. Emily quickly looked down at the crest on her chest. She then looked back up at Matt and Danny.

Emily: Okay, why are you two looking at my new necklace like that?

Matt looked back up at Danny. Danny nervously exhaled.


	5. The Escape

Moments later, Matt, Danny, Betamon and Dracomon were walking down the streets of New York City. They passed by a TV store that had a live news broadcast playing in the windowsill TVs. The newsreporter was talking

"And what's even more shocking is the fact that after what witnesses have described as an alien invasion has caused New York City tens of thousands of dollars in damages, there has been no record of the monsters that have created this city-wide panic. For lack of better words, it appears as if the monsters had suddenly vanished into thin air…"

Emily: Wait, so let me get this straight…

Emily was asking Danny while they were walking down the street. Matt was toggling the buttons on his black CIA watch.

Emily: You're trying to tell me that my necklace that I found in the bottom of my swimming pool is what all of those monsters were after just now?

Danny: We already told you. It's not a necklace. It's an ancient artifact that's from the Digital World.

Emily: The who and what now?

They quickly crossed an intersection and continued walking.

Danny: The Digital Wor…oh forget it. The point is that you need to give us the crest, Emily.

Emily crossed her arms.

Emily: No!

Danny: What? Why?

Emily: I'm not scared of those guys. If they want it so bad then they'll have to take it from me.

Danny: Emily you don't understand. These Digimon are very dangerous. You saw what happened back there, Volcamon could have killed you!

Emily: But…

Danny: Listen. Matt and I have dealt with this kind of thing before. Not only that, but we have Dracomon and Betamon to protect us. And you don't.

Emily: Yeah but now I have you guys. So it's the same difference, right?

Danny: Well maybe…but

Matt: One second, guys. I'm about to get a hold of Hayama.

He pressed a button on his watch, and it showed a hologram. The "calling" icon came up.

Emily: Dude. That is so cool.

Matt: I know, right!

-x-

Hayama was looking down the corner to see if anyone was coming. Suddenly his watch began beeping. Luckily, it wasn't audible over the alarm that was going off in the ship.

Hayama crouched down at the corner and answered the call.

Hayama: Matt! Where on earth have you been?

Matt: Sorry, my dad was holding us captive…hey where are you? Is there an alarm?

Hayama: I'm on BlackWargreymon's ship. Long story. Did you take care of the monsters?

Matt: Well that's what I needed to call you about. We found the crest.

Hayama froze.

Hayama: Wait. You what?!

Matt: We found it. It's with a blonde girl named Emily Parker. She's our age.

Hayama: Where is she now?

Matt: With us in New York City. But we have a bigger problem on our hands. One of the Digimon saw the crest. He was going to finish her off, but Danny and I used the data jammer to get rid of him. We were going to take the crest off of her but…

Hayama: No. Don't.

Matt looked confused

Matt: But you said that our mission was to…

Hayama: Forget what I said. The data jammer will only last for one hour after it was activated. After that, the Digimon will come back to life and will waste no time looking for you. If they saw Emily with the crest then that means that they're going to be after her.

Matt looked at Danny and Emily

Hayama: You have a new mission now. Protect Emily at all costs. Keep the crest safe and don't let her out of your sight.

Matt: Now hold on, since when did I sign up for babysitting?

Hayama: Call it what you want, Matt, but you signed up to do whatever you needed to find and protect the crest. So you and Danny need to keep her with you for the time being.

Matt: What about you?

Hayama: I think BlackWargreymon took the ship to the Digital World, but I'll find a way back to Earth. And once I'm there, you can give me the crest. But until then, you three need to stick together.

Hayama heard footsteps coming

Hayama: I have to go.

Matt: Are you gonna be alright?

Hayama: I'll be fine. Just do what I said.

He turned off the call and stood up. He looked around the corner again. He saw that Digimon were passing through.

Hayama (quietly): I just need to find a way out of here

"I'm afraid that won't be happening."

The voice came from behind him. Hayama immediately jumped out of the way of person's punch. The person who punched made a dent in the wall. Hayama rolled on the ground and stood up. He pointed a laser gun at him. The smoke was covering the person's body.

Hayama: I don't know who you are. But one more step and I'll shoot.

The person stepped forward out of the smoke. Hayama held both his hands on the laser.

Hayama: I mean it…

Hayama couldn't believe what he saw. It was Marcus Damon. He lowered his laser.

Hayama: Marcus? You're alive?

He said it in disbelief. Marcus sprinted over to him and grabbed Hayama's hand. He punched the laser out of it. Marcus threw punches at Hayama, and Hayama blocked most of them with his forearms.

Hayama: What's gotten into you? Commander Sampson and I sent you to investigate BlackWargreymon. What are you doing fighting on his side?

Hayama swept down and tried to trip Marcus with his leg, but Marcus jumped over it.

Marcus: What can I say? I join the winning team.

Marcus lunged forward with a punch.

They engaged in a tactical fistfight for a few moments.

Marcus threw another punch at Hayama, but Hayama grabbed his arm and twisted it. Marcus yelled.

Hayama: I'm sorry I have to do this…

Hayama grabbed both of Marcus's arms and held them behind his back. He shoved Marcus's front into the wall.

It was then that Hayama noticed the black spore that was lodged in the back of Marcus's neck. Hayama's face froze. He flashed back to BlackWargreymon in the ancient ruins. He remembered what BlackWargreymon told VictoryGreymon about the spores. "_With my dark spores I can only control the minds of a few. But once I recreate the Black Digi-Core with that crest…not a soul in the Digital World will be outside of my control_."

Hayama (quietly): Of course. Mind control…

Marcus was struggling to get Hayama to let go

Hayama: Don't try. I spent 3 years in CIA combat training. You really think that you can outmatch me?

Marcus smiled

Marcus: I spent 4 years and then some surviving in the Digital World all by myself…

Marcus did something unexpected. He pushed back on Hayama and then used his feet to run up the wall. He did a backflip over Hayama and then found himself behind him. He grabbed Hayama's head from behind and then smashed it hard into the corner of the wall. It was extremely painful. Hayama fell down, and his face hit the ground.

Marcus: You really think that YOU can outmatch ME. Think again, pal.

Hayama groaned in pain while he laid on the ground. Marcus took out the handcuffs that were in Hayama's back pocket and locked Hayama's hands behind his back with them.

Marcus smirked

Marcus: Time to go, speedy.

-x-

Keenan, Luke, Castilla, Brianna and Kristy ran through a forested area. The view of the sky was completely covered in tall trees.

Keenan: You sure you saw this, Falcomon!

Falcomon was flying next to them

Falcomon: Affirmative. While Biyomon and I were at a high altitude, we saw the same portal reopen and the ship return through it. And it's headed this way!

Biyomon: He's right. But it's moving pretty fast!

Bearmon: What I'd do for wings like those…

They kept running for a minute until they reached the edge of a cliff. They were now able to see the skyline.

Brianna looked both ways.

Brianna: Well this was a waste of time. There's nothing here!

Castilla: Wait! Look over there!

She pointed to the far right and they all looked. They saw a trail of smoke follow a ship that was in the distance.

Brianna: What do you know…there it is.

Keenan: Come on, guys. I know another way around.

Keenan went back into the forest and they all followed him in.

-x-

The door burst open. Marcus dragged Hayama in by his shirt collar. His hands were still cuffed behind his back.

Marcus: I found your weasel.

Marcus threw Hayma to the ground. He was laying on his chest.

BlackWargreymon was in the room with Thomas and Yoshi.

BlackWargreymon: Good. Relieve him of his weapons.

Yoshi and Thomas emptied his pockets, took off his utility belt and removed his suit jacket. Hayama now had a white button down shirt on with a black tuxedo vest.

BlackWargreymon: Take his watch too.

Thomas knelt down, unhinged the watch and took it off. Thomas put it on his own wrist.

Thomas: Nice watch. I think I'll keep it.

Hayama frowned. BlackWargreymon walked up to him and knelt down.

He pushed Hayma's head up and made him look him in the eye. BlackWargreymon froze.

BlackWargreymon: I know you.

Hayama tried not to speak

BlackWargreymon: You were in the temple with us last month. With the other Detective.

He quickly flashed back to when Moore subtly handed Hayama the crest

BlackWargreymon: You…

BlackWareymon threw Hayama across the room. Hayama hit the steel wall and then fell back on his chest again. BlackWargreymon walked briskly up to him

BlackWargreymon: He gave it to you, didn't he?!

Hayama grunted

Hayama: I don't have it with me

BlackWargreymon: Maybe not, but I presume that you know where it is. I can see it in your face.

Hayama paused

Hayama: Even if I did I'd never tell you.

BlackWargreymon laughed and stood straight

BlackWargreymon: Well that's the thing, Detective. We have ways of making you talk whether you want to or not.

Yoshi: Sir. Our estimated flying time is only 5 more minutes. We need to land and repair the ship soon.

Hayama took note of what she just said. He also took note of the window that was in the front of the room.

A spore levitated out of BlackWargreymon's hand.

BlackWargreymon: You know what this is? It's called a dark spore. And it has the capacity to override your central nervous system. You will think, do and say whatever it is that I tell you to. I initially was unsure if it would work on humans the same way that it works on Digimon, but it turns out that if anything, humans are easier to do it to. Isn't that right, you three?

Marcus, Yoshi and Thomas stood still

BlackWargreymon: This is my last dark spore. So it's only fair to make this last one count. Wouldn't you agree?

Hayama looked at him angrily

BlackWargreymon: This is the last time I'll ask nicely. Where is the crest?

Hayama spat at him

BlackWargreymon: Well then. It looks like you've left me with no choice.

Thomas held Hayama in place. BlackWargreymon slowly drew the dark spore closer and closer to his neck.

-x—

Keenan and the others ran towards the ship. They were now very close to it. They stopped in their tracks.

Castilla: Call me crazy, but I'm getting a really bad feeling about this ship. Who do you guys think it belongs to?

Keenan: It's hard to say. In all the time I spent here, I've never seen anything like it.

Luke: Maybe we should take a closer look.

-x-

The dark spore was now very close to Hayama's neck. Hayama spoke.

Hayama: Wait.

Hayama said it in a whisper. The spore froze

BlackWargreymon: Yes?

Hayama: There's something I want to say before you take control of me.

BlackWargreymon: And that is

Hayama closed his eyes.

Hayama: Security watch initiate defense operation validation code 3049.

The security watch on Thomas's hand responded

"Voice recognition verified."

BlackWargreymon: What the…

The security watch emitted a bright, blinding light and an electric shock. Everyone in the room had to cover their eyes. Thomas yelled as the shock jolted through his body. He let go of Hayama and threw the security watch off.

While everyone was stunned, Hayama got up on his feet and ran forward towards the window. He launched himself foot first into the window, and it shattered under his feet. He found himself free-falling out of the ship.

From outside, Kristy looked up and quickly pointed.

Kristy: Guys! Look there!

They saw Hayama fall out of the ship.

Castilla: Is that a human? What's a human doing here?

Kristy: We should do something!

Keenan: My thoughts exactly. Falcomon!

Falcomon: Let's do it, Keenan!

Perfect Digivolution sequence begins. Keenan's body had purple data fragments all around it.

Keenan: DNA. FULL. CHARGE!

Falcomon Warp Digivolve to!

Falcomon turned into Peckmon. Peckmon developed a gold helmet, a black and purple body and stronger wings.

CROWMON!

Brianna was standing closest to Crowmon. Keenan ran over to him.

Keenan: Brianna, can you help me? I'm going to try to get a better look at that ship.

Brianna nodded

Brianna: Okay.

She hopped on Crowmon behind Keenan. Crowmon flew up and dove towards Hayama.

-x-

Marcus: That rascal double crossed us!

He ran towards the shattered window

BlackWargreymon: Nevermind him. He chose the easier way to die.

Marcus looked back at BlackWargreymon.

BlackWargreymon: We'll find the crest without him.

Yoshi went to the computer.

Yoshi: The ship is due to crash in 2 minutes.

BlackWargreymon: Then take us to Infinity Mountain

Yoshi: We won't make it there in time. But if we land here we'll be too out in the open. I need to divert all of the power to getting as far away from here as we can. Chances are that we'll end up somewhere in the middle.

BlackWargreymon: Alright. Do it.

-x—

Crowmon flew towards Hayama.

Crowmon: He's gonna land towards my back. This is all you, Brianna!

In a matter of seconds, Hayama plummeted down towards Crowmon's tail. Brianna got on her knees and held out her hand. She managed to grab Hayama's shirt. She used all of her strength to haul him up onto Crowmon. He was breathing very heavily. He looked up at Brianna. He froze when he saw her.

Brianna: Relax. You're safe.

Keenan was focused completely on the ship. As Crowmon flew by, he saw a quick glimpse of Marcus. His eyes widened.

Keenan: Marcus…

The ship suddenly shifted into turbo and zoomed away at a lightning fast speed. Keenan still looked forward in shock.

Crowmon soon descended back to the ground and dropped Keenan, Brianna, and Hayama on the ground. Keenan and Brianna were standing while Hayama was sitting on the ground with his hands still handcuffed behind his back. He had blood smearing down from the side of his head.

There was an awkward silence while Hayama was still catching his breath.

Castilla: Well don't just stand there guys, cut him loose!

Keenan: Not yet.

Keenan walked down the middle.

Kristy: Keenan?

Keenan: Who are you?

Hayama: My name is Stan Hayama. I work for the United States CIA.

The kids looked at each other in disbelief.

Kristy: The CIA?

Keenan: Why were you on that ship?

Hayama: What is this, a pop quiz?

Keenan: Answer the question!

Everyone grew silent. No one knew why Keenan was behaving like this.

Hayama: Listen to me, kid. You and I are on the same side.

Keenan: Then why did I see Marcus on that ship?

Kristy looked at him in disbelief.

Kristy: You what?

Keenan crossed his arms

Keenan: How do I know that the ship wasn't yours and that you didn't take him captive?

Hayama smirked.

Hayama: Okay. I see what this is.

He stood to his feet.

Hayama: Let's put our cards on the table, Keenan.

Keenan looked confused and dropped his arms.

Keenan: You know my name?

Hayama: I know all of your names. I know everything from where you went to school to which shoe you put on first in the morning.

Keenan: Why?

Hayama: Because you guys are the Digi-Destined. And I learned everything that I needed to learn about the only ones on the planet who can fight this threat that's on our hands. Which would be you.

Keenan: How do we know that you're really on our side?

Hayama shrugged

Hayama: You don't. You just have to trust me.

Keenan: And why should we do that?

Hayama: Because your friends Matt and Danny did first.

Keenan: Matt and Danny? You know them?

Hayama: Not only do I know them. I recruited them. They're both in America defending the world from the greatest Digimon threat our world has ever seen. Uncuff me, and I'll explain everything. I promise.

Keenan looked back at everyone. They were all quiet. Brianna was the first to speak up.

Brianna: I believe him.

Keenan looked back at her

Brianna: Just let him go, Keenan.

Keenan was quiet

Keenan: Okay.

Luke: Bearmon…

Bearmon walked up, extended his claws, and used them to cut the chain that bound the cuffs together. Hayama took the cuffs off of his wrists and threw them aside.

Hayama: Well, now that that's over.

He dusted off his shirt

Hayama: Time to bring you guys up to speed.

-x-

Matt was sorting through one of the storage boxes at his house.

Matt: You sure are lucky that no one's home right now. My family would freak if they knew what was going on.

Matt and Emily were in the family room of Matt's new house. Matt sat down on the sofa and put the box on his lap. He continued rummaging through stuff in it.

Emily: What are you looking for?

Matt found something in the box.

Matt: This

He tossed her a pink sweatshirt.

Matt: Is that your size?

Emily caught it and stared at it for a second.

Emily: Uh, Matt, should I be concerned?

Matt: No, but I'm giving it to you because you'll need a change of clothes. Danny's upstairs getting his clothes changed too. It'll make it harder for the Digimon to recognize us once they come bac…

Emily: No, I meant, should I be concerned about the fact that you own a hot pink sweatshirt?

Matt: What? No! That's not mine, it's my older sister's!

Emily: Matt, relax. I'm just teasing you.

Matt: Look. We don't have time for all of this. You need to put that on so that we can leave.

Emily smiled

Emily: And how is wearing a hot pink sweatshirt going to make me look less conspicuous?

She threw it back to him

Emily: I appreciate the help, but I think I'll be alright on my own.

Matt: No, can't do. Hayama gave us our orders. And now it's my job to do everything in my power to protect you!

Emily yawned out loud. Matt looked at her with his eyes half open. Emily paused.

Emily: What? I'm tired…

She looked at her watch

Emily: Yeah, I may actually be overdue for a nap. Good thing I only live a few blocks away from here.

Matt: Are you even listening to anything that I'm saying? I need to keep an eye on you!

Emily: Oh come on, Matt. I'm almost 14 years old, I don't need to be babysat.

Matt stood up

Matt: This isn't about babysitting, okay? This is about that crest.

Emily: Look, if it really means that much to you then you can have your stupid necklace back, alright?

Matt: It doesn't matter. The bad guys have already seen you, which means that whether you give it to me or not, you're still in danger. So you have to stay.

Emily: Yeah, or I could just go home, so…yeah…I'll see you later.

Matt: But…

Emily: Bye!

She began to turn away. Matt grabbed her arm

Matt: For the last time, you're staying with us!

Matt sighed

Matt: Please Emily. After what happened back in the city, I don't want to see you wind up in anymore trouble.

Emily looked at his eyes. She smirked and turned around

Emily: Wow…you're really cute.

Matt raised his eyebrow

Matt: Huh?

Emily: Okay, you've convinced me. I'll stick around. Nothing better to do since the cops closed down all of those roads since the attacks.

She pointed at the sweatshirt

Emily: But I am not wearing that thing. I'll look like a giant flower or something!

Matt: I'll look for something else

He sat back down and searched through the clothes

Matt (mumbling): How the heck did I end up being the serious cop? Now I know how Keenan must feel all the time…

Emily: What was that?

Matt: Nothing…

Emily smiled and ran over to sit next to him

Emily: No, you said something! What was it?

Matt: It's just that I'm so used to being the one who's playing joking around all the time. But you seem to be especially lighthearted for a girl who's being hunted down right now.

Emily shrugged

Emily: Why shouldn't I be?

Matt: Well, it is a pretty dangerous situation. Are you even the least bit afraid that the Digimon are gonna find you?

Emily had a half smile come across her face. She slid down the sofa so that she was sitting closer to Matt.

Emily: So when I was 9 years old, my parents and I took a vacation and went to the beach.

Matt (sarcastically): Great. A story…

Emily: And one day, I thought it would be fun to collect the seashells that were by the water. So against my daddy's strict orders, I went near the water all by myself. The good news was that I got a handful of the seashells that I wanted. The bad news was that right as I knelt down to collect the last one, a huge wave splashed over me and drug me into the ocean. I remember trying to open my mouth to yell, but by that time, water was already rushing into my lungs. Not that anyone would have been able to hear me anyway.

Matt looked shocked

Emily: I almost drowned. If it weren't for my dad who noticed that I was gone at the right moment, I would have died that day. And since then, I've had a strong fear of drowning.

Matt remained quiet

Emily: So you know what I did?

Matt: What?

She smiled

Emily: I became a swimmer.

The answer took him by surprise

Matt: Why?

Emily: Well because I didn't want that fear to stay with me for my whole life. So I did the very thing that I was afraid of. It was kind of my way of showing the water who's boss. And since then, things like this haven't phased me as much. So your short answer is no, I'm not afraid of them. The way I see it, being afraid is a huge waste of time anyway!

Matt nodded

Matt: Yeah, I totally get what you mean.

Emily: But enough about me…

She moved scooched in a little bit closer to him. She looked him in the eye.

Emily: I want to know more about you, Matt.

Matt looked at her

Emily: These Digimon that are chasing us. You've dealt with them before?

Matt: Well, sort of. Me, Danny and the rest of our friends spent a lot of time in the Digital World. So we're pretty used to it.

Emily looked around at all of the boxes that were around the room.

Emily: Moving must not have been easy. Do you miss your friends?

Matt briefly remembered how Brianna wasn't there when he left

Matt pushed the box off of himself and stood up.

Matt: No.

Emily: No?

Matt: Who needs them anyway? I mean, you think that you know a person…

Emily: Oh. So we're talking about a specific person.

Matt didn't respond. Emily smirked

Emily: It's a girl. Isn't it?

Matt: You know, you're really not the person who I want to talk to about this right now.

Emily: Fine. Suit yourself

Matt stood with his back turned to Emily. There was an awkward silence. Emily looked through Selena's storage box. Matt hung his head.

Matt: It's just…

Emily: Yeah?

Matt looked back at her. Emily raised her eyebrow

Matt: I know that we didn't always get along. Heck, we could barely stand to be in the same room as each other for more than 5 minutes sometimes. But then there were other times when I felt like…I felt like there might have been something there. I don't know. Even if there wasn't, I figured that she'd at least be there when I left for America. But I guess it didn't matter enough to her. So maybe I was wrong. About everything.

Emily thought about it, and then stood up next to Matt.

Emily: Matt, I don't know who this girl is, but no matter what, she's gone now. And there's no fixing the past. So the only other choice you have is to leave her behind

Matt: I guess…

Emily: You don't need to put up with that kind of a person anyway. I mean someone as heroic and nice as you deserve someone who appreciates you for who you are.

Emily put her arm on his shoulder. Matt looked at her hand, but before he could respond, Danny came downstairs. Emily quickly put her hand down. Danny had a black jacket over a solid green shirt. Betamon and Dracomon were with him.

Danny: How's this for a change of clothes?

Matt: It'll do. Let's get moving.

Danny: Where are we going?

Matt: I don't know. All I know is that until Hayama comes back, we're going as far away from here as we can.

Matt closed the storage box.

-x-

Kristy: Mind control?!

Hayama: That's right. Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi are under intense neuronal manipulation.

They were in the same open field that they were in before.

Keenan: But who's controlling them?

Hayama: His name is BlackWargreymon.

Bearmon: BlackWargreymon? I feel like I've heard that name before…

Hayama: You know who he is?

Bearmon scratched his head

Bearmon: The name is ringing a bell, but I don't know how or why.

Hayama: Well it's a long story. But he's the one who's controlling your friends right now with what he calls black spores. He was going to use one on me, but I escaped before he could.

Kristy: So that's why Commander Sampson lost contact with them. They're working for him…

Hayama: Yes, and it's about to get a lot worse. He's using them to help him build a machine.

Castilla: What kind of machine?

Hayama: From what I've heard, I believe it's called a Black Digi-Core or something.

Keenan's eyes widened

Keenan: What? That's impossible.

Their heads turned to him

Kristy: Do you know what that is, Keenan?

Keenan: Back when I lived in the Digital World, Merukimon taught me to be prepared for all kinds of challenges. He wanted me to be ready to face anything that came my way. But the Black Digicore was something that he refused to teach me about for a long time. Once he got around to it, I understood why.

Castilla: So what is it?

Keenan: It's the single most dangerous weapon that exists in the Digital World.

Hayama: How so?

Keenan picked up a stone from the ground. He used it to illustrate.

Keenan: Every Digimon has what's called a basic Digi-Core. It's analogous to the heart and mind of a human. But the Black Digi-Core was an ancient weapon that was deactivated by the Olympus Twelve many, many years ago.

Floramon: What does the Black Digi-Core do?

Keenan: Legend has it that the weapon had the ability to synchronize every Digimon's Digi-Core into one. Think of what would happen if every human's mind was reprogrammed to think and believe one thing.

Brianna: So it's like…brainwashing. Right?

Keenan: I would hesitate to use that term because the word is too light. But yeah. Like brainwashing.

Keenan paused before he continued

Keenan: It means that every Digimon in the Digital World will lose any sense of individuality and free will that they have. They will simply act upon whatever the Black Digi-Core is programmed to have the Digimon do. And if the wrong Digimon were to activate it…

Keenan grew silent. He didn't want to finish the sentence.

Hayama: That Digimon could take over the whole world.

Keenan started pacing faster

Keenan: But the Black Digi-Core is so unstable. Even if BlackWargreymon were to activate it, there's no way he'd be able to sustain it for more than a few seconds. He'd need a powerful energy source. Something like…

Hayama: The Crest of Light.

They all looked at him

Keenan: Yeah. But the Crest of Light has been lost for centuries.

Hayama: Not anymore. Wanna take a wild guess which brown haired kid it's with now?

Brianna: Oh no…

Hayama: You guessed it. That's what Matt and Danny are protecting right now.

There was a long silence

Jodixmon: Well we have a bit of a predicament on our hands, don't we?

Kristy: Yeah, but first thing's first.

They all looked at her

Kristy: We need to save Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi. That's why we're here. After we save them, then we can find a way to help Matt and Danny.

Hayama nodded

Hayama: That's fine by me.

Castilla: Do you know where the ship went, Detective Hayama?

Hayama: Unfortunately, no. I put a tracer on the ship, but it won't be of much use since they took all of my equipment away. I have nothing to track it with.

Keenan: So how are we going to find this ship if we have no idea where it went?

"Perhaps I can be of assistance."

They all turned around and saw the red haired teenager in his black denim jacket and dark red shirt. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses. Dorumon was striding next to him. It was Leon

Leon: Lucky for you clowns I saw the direction that the black doomship went in.

Keenan spoke with a frown

Keenan: Leon. Nice of you to join us.

Leon crossed his arms

Leon: Yeah well it's nice to be here. Somewhat, anyway.

Keenan kept quiet. Leon threw his hands up.

Leon: Well what do you know! It looks like we have a family reunion here. That is everyone except Danny and uh, little Matthew. That's good. It's always important to strip off the extra baggage.

Luke: For your information, he moved to America, Leon.

Leon: Oh, well good for him. He can eat his weight in burgers while we do the real work around here.

Leon took off his sunglasses and put his hands on his hips. He examined everyone there.

Leon: Well as much as I like to fly solo, I figured that you guys shouldn't drag me down too much. So what do you say we all team up and chase that thing down together? To my credit of course.

Keenan walked up to Leon's face

Keenan: We will. But let tell you something.

Leon crossed his arms

Leon: Please. Make my day.

Keenan: We called and asked you to help us because we knew that you and Dorumon could, but let me be very clear with you about this. You will not put us through the same trash that you put us through the last time we were working together. Understood?

Leon smirked

Kristy: Maybe we should split up.

They looked back at Kristy.

Kristy: That way we can check out a lot of places at once. And if we find anything, we can communicate with each other, and get Leon to transport us to the same place.

Castilla: Sounds like a plan, Kristy! Floramon and I will go with you.

Luke: I'll tag along as well

Keenan: I'm with Leon.

Leon looked at him. Keenan continued to sternly stare him in the eye.

Keenan: That way I can keep an eye on you.

Leon smiled

Leon: Fine by me

Floramon: I guess that leaves Detective Hayama and Brianna, then.

Hayama looked shocked

Hayama: Uh, no. I don't think that's a good idea.

Kristy: Why not?

Hayama was lost for words for a moment

Hayama: I uh…I'm in the CIA. And CIA members don't like to work with other people. Especially children. It's standard protocol.

Keenan: Well we have a standard protocol of our own. It's called no one gets left behind. You're part of our team now, Detective. And we look out for each other. That's how we made it through the first time and that's how we'll do it now.

Hayama didn't know what else to say. He hung his head and sighed

Hayama: Fine.

Leon: Then that settles it. Keenan and I will do an overhead sweep of the area. Castilla, Luke and Kristy should search the eastern sector near the rockies and Brianna and the Detective will take the west sector by towards lake. Hopefully one of us will run into something.

He looked at Keenan

Leon (mockingly): Does that sound alright to you, Keenan?

Keenan: Yeah, it does. We'll stay in contact with our Digivices…

Luke suddenly heard a very faint ringing noise. He held his ear and tried to rub it to make it go away. The ringing persisted while Keenan was talking.

Keenan: And remember, if anyone sees anything, send out a distress signal and Leon will converge all of us to the same spot. If we stay on course, we'll be alright.

Luke: Do you guys hear that?

They all were quiet.

Brianna: Hear what?

Leon: I don't hear anything…

The ringing stopped. Luke was a bit confused.

Castilla: Is everything alright, Luke?

Luke: Yeah. Yeah, it's fine. I guess it was nothing.

Castilla: Well then what are we waiting for?

Kristy nodded

Kristy: Let's get this show on the road

-x-

The center of New York City was empty. All of the roads where the attacks had occurred were blocked off, and only a few policemen were investigating the scene.

The lingering piles bunches of data remained on the street, and one of the cops got closer to it. He was with another deputy.

Officer 1: It's incredible. In my 10 years of serving on the police force, I thought I had seen it all. Drug busts, car chases, you name it. But I never thought I'd live to see the day where the only explanation they could come up with was "Aliens from another planet."

Officer 2: Now that I think about it, wasn't there something similar that happened in Japan some time back?

The other officer shrugged

Officer 1: Never heard of it.

Officer 2: You think it's connected?

The first officer turned to the second one.

Officer 1: Of course not. I don't even believe all of that junk...

They didn't notice, but the data piles began to move at the same time. They all slowly spiraled into the ground, and began rebuilding the Digimon from before. The second officer suddenly noticed it, but the first officer was still talking.

Officer 1: I mean, how airheaded can those reporters get? I've heard of tabloids before, but come on!

Stingmon was being rebuilt right behind the first officer. The second officer stayed still with his jaw wide open.

The other Digimon were being reformed in the distance as well.

Officer 2: Uh…you might wanna take a look at…

Officer 1: I'd have to see it with my two eyes before I believe that New York City was really attacked by mutant, alien monsters.

The second officer didn't wait for the first one to notice. He took out his handgun and began shooting at Stingmon. The bullets ricochet off of his body.

Officer 1: HEY! What are you doing wasting ammo like that!

Officer 2: Behind you!

Officer 1 finally turned his head. Stingmon was standing there in his full form. His eyes glowed red.

He was back.

Officer 1: WOAH!

Officer 2: That enough to convince ya?

Officer 1 took out his gun and began shooting as well

Stingmon grabbed the officers by their shirts and lifted them up off of the ground

Stingmon: You two are being annoying.

He threw both of them aside, and the two officers landed on the ground far away.

The rest of the Digimon congregated around Stingmon

Stingmon: What happened to us?

Digmon: I don't know. One moment we were searching for the master's crest and the next moment we were nothing more than heaps of data.

Stingmon: About that. Has there been any sign of the crest?

The Digimon shook their heads.

"I've seen it."

They all turned and looked at Volcamon. He walked over to them with heavy stomps.

Volcamon: There was a girl. She had yellow hair. She was hanging around two other boys as well. She was hiding the crest the entire time.

Stingmon: Do you know where she went?

Volcamon: No. I take it that they ran.

Stingmon: Then we'll do what we do best.

Stingmon flew up above the ground. The other flying Digimon did the same.

Stingmon: Find and exterminate.

Volcamon nodded. He turn around and ran down the street. The flying Digimon all flew in different directions.

The hunt had begun

-x-

Commander Sampson was walking through the hallway in the police station. Miki and Megumi were walking closely behind him.

Commander Sampson: Are they all here?

Miki was looking down at her digital tablet.

Miki: Yes, I believe the last one just arrived.

She put her tablet down.

Miki: Commander, are you sure this is a good idea?

They had made it to a double door

Commander Sampson: Of course not. But that's the thing about young and immature children, Miki. If they misbehave…

Commander Sampson used both of his hands to open the double door. He found himself looking straight at a small group of adults.

Commander Sampson: You have to call their parents.

The children's parents, and a few other adults were in the main lobby of the police station. Spencer and Sarah Damon, Kevin and Michelle Crier, Ken and Amanda Iwate, Jennifer Akita, Danielle Itou, Joseph and Keri Hashimoto, Homer Yushima, Mr. Hobson, Lena, and Lopmon were all in the lobby.

Sampson exhaled and stepped on a platform. All of the talking stopped when he took the stage. He coughed once before he spoke.

Commander Sampson: I want to thank you all for coming on such short notice…

Yushima: Anything for you, Richard! But do us all a favor and zip up your fly for us, will you?

Yushima was clearly teasing him. Spencer and Kevin laughed under their breaths. Sampson tried not to pay attention.

Sarah hit Spencer's arm

Mrs. Damon: Knock it off you three.

Commander Sampson: Anyway. The reason why I asked you all to come out concerns your children and/or family friends. It is no secret anymore that your children are members of the Digi-Destined and have been to the Digital World on multiple occasions before.

They all looked up at him and listened

Commander Sampson: I regret to inform you all that, against my orders, your children have all returned to the Digital World with the help of a few accomplices.

People started talking. Lena put her head down and tired not to look at anyone in the eye. Lopmon put her ears in front of her eyes and looked down as well.

Commander Sampson: My belief is that they went there in order to retrieve DATS' 3 original members, Thomas Norstein, Yoshino Fujieda and Marcus Damon. Even though your sons and daughters have all survived the Digital World before, I fear that this time may be different. It's been years since any of them have ventured there, and there is no telling what has changed in the Digital World since they last went. I fear that they will meet opposition in the Digital World unlike any that they had seen before. But most of all, I fear that we will not hear back from them for an extended period of time, which is what happened with the 3 members that they went in there to retrieve.

There was more commotion in the crowd. Statements like "My baby!" and "Our poor children" erupted out of the crowd. Mrs. Iwate spoke up

Mrs. Iwate: So what should we do?!

Commander Sampson: There's no way to say for sure.

Mrs. Hashimoto: Is that the best you can do? How could you have let this slip through your fingers, anyway, Commander?

Commander Sampson: I…

Mrs. Hashimoto: Do you have any idea how long my boy, Leon, was stuck in that horrible place for?

Mr. Damon: Couldn't have been much longer than I was stuck in there.

Everyone turned their head and looked at him. Spencer smirked and stepped forward.

Mr. Damon: I mean, if anyone here knows a thing or two about the Digital World, it's me. Not only do I have a story to tell about my being there, but my only two children have spent a great deal of time fighting those Digimon and camping out in the Digital World as well. And you know what? I couldn't be prouder of them.

He looked up at the Commander.

Mr. Damon: May I?

Commander Sampson: Please.

He stepped aside. Spencer Damon joined Sampson on the platform.

Mr. Damon: Look. What I'm trying to say is this. Our kids have fought through more than we would have ever thought they could. I mean, who remembers last fall when all of those Digimon invaded earth. Sure people helped, but at the end of the day, who's the one who sent those drooling Digimon back where they belonged? Our kids did. And in the spring, when Kurata turned Ken's youngest daughter into that giant monster…

He pointed at Mr. Iwate

Mr. Damon: Who did what the police said was impossible? Our kids did! Well let me tell you something. I'm losing no sleep at night over my oldest son, Marcus. Because I know that at the end of the day he's a fighter. And my daughter's a fighter too. And no matter what's gonna come against them, I believe that they have what it takes to survive out there. And mark my words. They're gonna back in one piece. All of them.

He looked over. He saw his wife smiling back at him.

Mr. Damon: They're too stubborn to die out there anyway.

Mr. Crier was the first to clap. A few other parents slowly joined. It wasn't long before the whole room was clapping for them. Spencer got down from the platform. Sampson got down after him.

Commander Sampson: You always have to have the spotlight don't you?

Spencer smirked

Mr. Damon: Just like old times

Commander Sampson: This doesn't solve our problem, you know. You can't guarantee that they'll come back.

Mr. Damon: Maybe not. But it gives them hope. And we need as much of that as we can get.

Sampson looked back at the crowd of parents.

Commander Sampson: Maybe you're right.

-x-

BlackWargreymon's ship was situated on the ground in a dark, stony area. Smoke was still emerging out of the ship.

An Oryxmon, Jagamon, Sparrowmon and Vikemon were working to rebuild the ship. The four of them had black spores in the back of their heads. BlackWargreymon angrily paced towards them

BlackWargreymon: What's taking you buffoons so long! I need this rebuilt immediately! I SAID MOVE!

He kicked Jagamon from the back and sent him flying headfirst into the steel wall of the ship.

BlackWargreymon: No business suit wearing human's going to slow me down.

Sparrowmon: We had a leak in the oil tank, sir, so it seems as if we lost a lot of fuel.

BlackWargreymon: Then go get some more!

Sparrowmon: But I won't be able to find the particular fuel that this aircraft needs for miles and miles.

BlackWargreymon: Then you better start looking.

Sparrowmon: But…

BlackWargreymon: NOW!

Sparrowmon quickly took off flying.

Yoshi walked up to BlackWargreymon from the side. Marcus and Thomas were with her.

Yoshi: Good news, BlackWargreymon

BlackWargreymon turned his body towards them

Yoshi: We've gotten report that the base of the Black Digi-Core is now 98% complete. Just a few minor adjustment and it will be finished. And once we have the crest, we can use it to initiate the main core.

BlackWargreymon nodded

BlackWargreymon: What about the spy? Was he carrying anything useful?

Thomas handed BlackWargreymon Hayama's suit jacket, utility belt and watch

Thomas: We emptied the belt and suit pockets, but found nothing more than trinkets and gadgets. We had also thoroughly searched his pockets before we brought him to you. He wasn't carrying the crest with him.

BlackWargreymon scanned the items that he was given. He took particular interest in the watch. Before he could let out another word, he heard beeping.

It came from Yoshi's pocket. Yoshi took out her rectangular Digivice. Marcus and Thomas soon heard the same thing, and did so as well.

Yoshi: Well, well well. Isn't that interesting.

BlackWargreymon: What is it?

Thomas: We're picking up on signals from other Digivices in the area.

BlackWargreymon crossed his arms

Thomas: That means that there are other humans here. They're miles away, but they seem to be approaching in the general direction of the ship.

BlackWargreymon: Well. Seeing as the last human that we ran into didn't give us so warm of a visit, it's best to exterminate now and ask questions later.

He eyed the three of them

BlackWargreymon: Take care of it before it becomes a problem. And this time we won't leave any margin for error.

They listened closely to what he said next

BlackWargreymon: Hold nothing back. Destroy them all.

Marcus grimaced

Marcus: Consider it done.


	6. The Battle

Dorugamon and Crowmon flew down a straight line. Leon was riding on top of Dorugamon and Keenan was on top of Crowmon.

Keenan: I don't know where we're going, Leon!

Leon: Good! That makes two of us!

They both had to yell to be heard over the rushing wind passing them by.

Keenan: I thought you said you knew which direction the ship went in.

Leon: Yeah, I know the general direction, but I don't know exactly where. So cool your jets. We'll find it eventually.

Keenan looked forward.

Leon: You know, you were pretty eager to pick me as a partner, Keenan! I never knew we were so close!

Keenan: Don't hold your breath about that one. I just wanted to be sure that no one else would have to deal with you if you decided to go drill sergeant on the whole team again.

Leon: That was a long time ago, Keenan. Things were different then. There were a lot of personal issues that I had to deal with. But I've changed since then. Isn't that right, Dorugamon?

Dorumon: Right on, Leon!

Keenan: Well you sure had me fooled back there.

Leon: Look, Keenan. No one ever said that we had to get along. But for the time being…

Keenan: We're gonna have to work together. Yeah, I know.

Leon: Well I was actually gonna say that you should just suck it up and follow my lead.

Keenan's dropped his eyes half open. Leon sighed

Leon: But I suppose your way works too. For now, we can put our differences aside to help your friends out. So truce?

Keenan nodded once

Keenan: Yeah. Truce.

Leon: You know, Keenan, you and I are more alike than you may think.

Keenan: Really, now?

Leon: Well yeah. We were both trapped in the Digital World for quite some time, and forced to survive in one way or another. And we both lost someone close to us.

Keenan nodded

Keenan: Yeah. I guess so.

Leon: Do you still think about her? Frigimon, I mean.

Keenan: Every day. But it drives what I do. It always has. And it's experiences like that which make me want to be sure that I never lose anyone like that again.

Leon: Yeah, I know the feeling. It's a pathetic one, but I can still sympathize with that.

Keenan: A pathetic one? What's that supposed to mean!

Leon: Exactly what it sounds like. As you may well know, I lost someone too. Exogrimmon killed Firamon before my very eyes. But Firamon's death drove me in a different way. It pushed me to the brink of insanity. I got so caught up in my own web of guilt and anger that I lost sight of the things that were important to me. I thought that if I could close everyone off, then I would never have to deal with the same pain again. And you know what I came to realize?

Keenan waited for an answer

Leon: It didn't work. At all. The pain was always there, but it was worse because I refused to let anyone in. So eventually, that's what I had to do. I had to get over it. If I would've never gotten over Firamon then Dorumon and I would have never become as strong as we are today. At some point, I had to let it go so that I could move on.

Keenan: But then what happens when someone you care about gets hurt again? What happens when you can't protect them?

It was obvious who Keenan was thinking of in particular.

Leon: Well it's kind of hard to do that if you're protecting them from an arms distance all the time, don't you think?

Keenan didn't say anything

Leon: Make the time count. The two of us were both stranded on another planet, away from civilization for years. An island if you will. But I learned that there's no point in staying on an emotional island long after you got off of the physical one.

Keenan smirked

Keenan: You know, Leon. You're right.

Leon: I am, now?

Keenan: Yeah. You have changed. For the better.

Leon: Yeah, well don't get used to it.

He adjusted his jacket

Leon: I can't have you kids cramping my style for too long. So no offense, but let's put all the mushy stuff aside and just try to be done with each other as soon as possible, alright?

Keenan squinted and saw something from a distance.

Keenan: What the…

He pointed

Keenan: Leon. Look up there.

Leon turned his head. They were both able to see the silhouette of a mountain a far distance away. But what was even more interesting was the fact that there were numerous figures flying to and from the mountain top.

Leon: Let me get a better look…

Leon took a pair of binoculars out of his pocket and zoomed into the mountain top. It became much that the flying figures were Digimon. There 6 or so Digimon who were entering and exiting the mountaintop. The Digimon who were flying into the mountaintop were carrying a variety of metallic building blocks.

Keenan: What do you see?

Leon: A bunch of Digimon converging in on that mountaintop.

Keenan: No way. THAT mountaintop?

Leon: Yeah. Why?

Keenan: That's Infinity Mountain down there. It has to be one of the most uninhabited regions of the Digital World. What would a bunch of Digimon be doing around there?

Leon: I don't know. But it looks like a lead. Maybe it's something worth investigating?

Keenan: It's a start. Let's see what's going on there.

Leon: Did you get that, Dorugamon?

Dorugamon: Loud and clear Leon! Let's go see what those Digimon are up to.

They shifted course and sailed towards the mountain.

-x-

Brianna pushed her way through a thick grove of bushes. She finally made it to the other side. She wiped the sweat off of her hairline and turned around.

Brianna: Are you coming or not!

Hayama was taking a much longer time pushing through. It took him a while to catch up with where Brianna was. Before he exited the grove of bushes, he stepped on a twig, which made a loud crunch under his shoe. A large number of Poromons flew out from the bushes when it made the sound. Hayama flinched and looked at the Poromons. He walked backwards cautiously until he bumped into Brianna. He turned back around and quickly faced Brianna when he backed up into her. Brianna stood with her arms folded.

Brianna: What? You've never seen a Poromon before?

Hayama watched as the all flew up into the sky. He turned back around, but didn't say anything.

Brianna: They're harmless. Now let's keep moving.

She led the way and Hayama followed behind. They were walking silently for a couple of minutes. Hayama walked slowly behind her and fell back further and further. Eventually Brianna stopped and turned around.

Brianna: You know, I always pictured CIA agents as a bit quicker on their feet.

Hayama: Sorry. I took a hard hit to the head not too long ago. I'm still a bit disoriented.

Brianna walked over to him

Brianna: Well what do you know? He speaks!

Hayama: What are you talking about?

Brianna: Those are the first full sentences you've said to me the whole time we've been together. I guess part of being a secret agent means that you need to give people the silent treatment a lot, don't you?

Hayama simply stared at her with a blank expression on his face

Brianna: Okay, why do you keep looking at me like that?

Hayama turned his head and looked somewhere else

Hayama: I'm sorry. All of this is just…really strange for me.

Brianna: And why is that?

Hayama stayed quiet

Brianna: Oh, duh. I keep having to remind myself that you probably haven't spent much time in the Digital World. Yeah, it's strange for everyone at first, but you'll eventually get used to it. Now let's go, we still have a lot of ground to cover.

They kept walking

Hayama: Hey, wait a minute. Where did your Digimon go?

Brianna: Jodixmon has super speed. He's already run ahead to see if he could find anything. Figured we could cover even more ground that way

Hayama: Good. That hopefully means that we'll be able to find your friends faster and be on our way to America in no time.

Brianna: Wait a minute.

She stopped

Brianna: Did you just say…America?

Hayama: Well, yeah. That's where we're going. We decided on that, remember?

Brianna: But all we said was that we were going to try to help Matt and Danny after we found Marcus and the others…

Hayama: Well…yeah, but it'll be kind of hard to help them if we're not in the same country as they are. So that's where we're gonna need to go.

Hayama walked ahead but Brianna stayed still. It didn't take long for him to notice that Brianna wasn't following him. He turned back

Brianna was looking down at the ground. Hayama walked back over to her.

Hayama: Uh, hello?

She was unresponsive. He shook her by the shoulder.

Hayama: Hey! Brianna!

He snapped in front of her face and it caught her attention

Hayama: Is everything okay?

Brianna: Yeah. I'm fine.

She said it weakly. He raised his eyebrow

Hayama: I'm not convinced.

They stood in awkward silence for a while

Brianna: I'm sorry Detective, but you're going to have to go on without me.

The response took him aback

Hayama: I beg your pardon?

Brianna: When Jodixmon comes back, you can tell him to give you directions on how to get to the river. But I can't go with you anymore. Tell the team I'm sorry.

Brianna turned around and walked the other way. Hayama put his hand out.

Hayama: Hey! Hold on!

Brianna: Please don't follow me!

Brianna went into a sprint and ran into the forest.

Hayama ran after her

Brianna leapt over the tree roots and ducked under the leaves. She pushed through all of the shrubs that were on the ground as fast as she could. Some of them were leaving scratches on her arm, but she kept running.

Hayama was sprinting to chase after her.

Hayama: HEY! Brianna, stop!

Brianna: I said go away!

She was running as fast as she could. She eventually jumped over a big log and entered into a flat area with no trees or grass. Hayama was lagging behind.

Hayama: Listen, we can talk! Just stop running! Stop…

Hayama tripped over the log that Brianna had jumped over. He fell forward, and soon felt the log crash into his chest. He coughed loudly.

Brianna stopped and turned back.

Hayama stopped coughing and looked forward.

And then it hit him. Something wasn't right with this picture. They were just running in a heavily forested area, and then all of the sudden, the forest ended.

Brianna: I'm sorry that it has to come to this…

Hayama then looked down at Brianna's feet. His eyes widened

Hayama: Brianna…

Brianna: But there's no way that I'm going to America. Not now. Not ever.

Hayama: Brianna…you're sinking.

Brianna looked confused at first, but then she looked straight down. She couldn't see her shoes, and she was sinking more and more every second. Brianna then realized what was happening. She was standing in quicksand.

She screamed and tried to lift her feet up, but it was of no use. She began to sink faster.

Brianna: Jodixmon!

Hayama: Brianna, let go of your backpack!

She quickly threw off her backpack and jacket. They landed on the grass.

Hayama mustered all of the strength that he could to stand back up. He walked over to the edge of the grass before the quicksand started.

Brianna: Jodixmon!

Hayama: I don't think Jodixmon can hear you. He must be too far away!

Brianna started breathing heavily in panic

The quicksand was now at her knees. She was sinking even faster now.

Hayama: You need to stop panicking! It's making you sink faster!

She was still breathing heavily and trying to lift her legs up. She kept sinking. The sand was now up to her waist. She had an extremely worried look on her face.

Hayama: Brianna, look at me. Look at me!

She slowly did.

Hayama: I promise that I'm going to get you out of there. But this isn't going to work if you keep panicking. So I need you to trust me.

She was breathing a little slower, but was still hyperventilating.

Hayama: Brianna. I need you to trust me.

He said the words slower

Hayama: Do you?

The sand was at her stomach. She slowly nodded. She began to get calmer. Hayama turned around and reached for his belt. But there was nothing there.

Hayama (quietly): I almost forgot…they took my utility belt. Time to improvise

He looked around for something to use.

Hayama: Come on, come on…

Brianna: DETECTIVE!

She had screamed it at the top of her lungs. Hayama turned around and saw that Brianna was down to her upper chest in quicksand.

Hayama turned and looked around more intently. He then saw something down in the forest.

Hayama (quietly): That's it…

He turned to Brianna

Hayama: I'll be right back!

Brianna: HURRY!

Hayama sprinted into the forest. Brianna was down to her shoulders by the time he returned with a long vine. He tied one end to the heavy tree log and the other end to his ankle.

He double knotted the vine on both his ankle and the log. He turned around and saw that Brianna was down to her neck. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

He tugged on the rope to make sure it was tight and then ran over towards the quicksand. By the time he was at the quicksand, he couldn't see Brianna anymore. She had sunk. Hayama jumped up and dove headfirst into the quicksand.

There was nothing but silence for a few moments. But after about 20 seconds, the vine began to wiggle a little bit. And soon, Hayama emerged out of the sand with Brianna in his arm. He tugged on the vine with his right and held Brianna with his left. When their faces emerged out of the sand, they were both taking in deep gasps of air.

Hayama dropped Brianna onto the grassy land before he himself grabbed onto the ledge and began to climb out. Brianna lent him her hand and helped to pull him up over the edge. He eventually made it. They both sat with their backs rested against the log as they coughed and began to catch their breath.

Hayama untied the vine from his leg and threw it aside. Brianna undid her ponytail and let her hair fall down. She brushed the sand out of her hair with her hand.

Brianna: So I guess we're even now, huh?

She took breaths in between her words.

Hayama: It's not about that. What was that back there? You would have gotten yourself killed if I hadn't had gone after you!

Brianna: I'm sorry, alright?

She brushed the sand off of her shirt and put her jacket back on.

Hayama: Is that the way how you deal with all of your problems? By running away?!

Brianna: I guess. It's worked well enough in the past…

Hayama grew quiet. He wiped his forehead

Hayama: It's okay. I guess we should just be thankful that you made it out alive.

Brianna slowly nodded. Neither of them said anything for a few moments. They took the opportunity to catch their breath.

Hayama: So…what's there?

Brianna looked back at him

Hayama: What's in America?

She looked back down. She didn't say anything. Hayma noticed that she was uncomfortable and looked forward

Hayama: You know what? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Regardless of whether I'm in the CIA or not there are still some things that are just not my business. I'll respect your privacy.

Brianna: No. I can tell you.

Hayama turned his head and looked at her

Brianna: I suppose that after saving my life, the least that I owe you is an explanation. That is, if you want to hear about it…

Hayama shrugged. Brianna put up a light smile and looked back at the ground. She drew aimlessly on the grass with her finger

Brianna: I've only told one other person this. But I guess if the CIA's good at anything, it's keeping secrets, right?

Hayama nodded

Hayama: You have my word.

It took Brianna a moment to get the first words out

Brianna: It has to do with my dad. You see, I'm an illegitimate child. My mom had me when she was 16 years old and when my dad found out he…he ran away. To America.

_A flashback commenced. _

_All that was visible was a lonely house on a dark, rainy day. A 16 year old Jennifer Akita sat at her empty, brown desk table. Her face would have been completely invisible if the lightning didn't light up her face every once in a while. _

_The lighting revealed two things on her desk. On the left was a pregnancy test stick and on the right was a black house phone. Jennifer picked up the phone and dialed a number. _

_In another house, the back of a teenage boy was shown. He picked up the phone that was on his wall. _

_His face was completely invisible. Only the dark silhouette of his backside was shown. _

_Jennifer Akita was on the other line, and she spoke into the phone. The conversation that they had was muted. They only exchanged a few words before Jennifer spoke the last word into the phone. Her lips slowly shaped around the last word that she spoke into the telephone. "Pregnant". _

_The boy on the other side dropped the phone out of his hand when he heard the word. The phone fell down to the ground and broke. _

_Jennifer heard the dial tone. She was shown slowly hanging up the phone. Her hand rested on the pregnancy test, and she sat alone at her desk with her head down. _

_The boy was shown rolling out a suitcase from under his bed and unzipping it. He was then shown stuffing his necessary belongings inside of it. He zipped up the bag, went down the stairs, and pasted a note on the kitchen counter. His back was shown walking out of his front door into the dark and the rain. He stopped right in front of his porch. From his backside, he was shown taking two objects out of his front pocket. One was his plane ticket to America and the other was a golden locket with Jennifer's picture inside. He stayed in that position for a few seconds. But soon, he closed the locket, put it in his pocket and continued forward. _

Brianna: And that was it…

_end flashback_

Brianna: He left for America that day without a trace. My mom's never seen him since then. He left us. And his moving to America made me grow up feeling like I was never good enough for anyone because I wasn't even good enough for him. I guess I got over it after a while, but…I never really got over him. And I was so angry that I promised myself that for as long as I lived, I would never step foot in America on the off chance that I would run into the man who called himself my father.

She let out a gasp of air

Brianna: What should I care? I bet he's forgotten all about me. So of course I'll run away from my problems. Because my so-called father did it first.

Hayama looked down at the ground

Hayama: I'm sorry to hear that.

Brianna smirked

Brianna: Why? It's not your fault.

Hayama: But still. I know the feeling. When I was a kid my dad walked out on me and my mother too.

Brianna: It's not the same. You don't even need him. You've always had all of the respect that anyone can ever ask for.

Hayama smiled and tried not to laugh.

Hayama: If you think that then you clearly don't know me at all. You know, I spent three years in the army before I was recruited for the CIA.

Brianna: Recruited?

Hayama: Yeah. And not because I was the fastest or the strongest army member they had. I clearly wasn't. But as clumsy and awkward as I was, the recruiters saw a drive that I had to protect other people. So one thing led to another, and I found myself in the CIA. And my guess is that Detective Moore saw that same drive that I had, and now I'm in his position.

Brianna put the band back in her hair and put it up in a ponytail again.

Brianna: Well that's a pretty good track record

Hayama: Yeah but you're missing the point. I don't understand why I'm here. I don't think I deserve to be here either. But here we both are. I've read up on the Digi-Destined's accomplishments…

Brianna looked down

Hayama: Brianna you have saved the lives of so many people. You've done things in the last year that others have only dreamed of doing. And you did it without anyone's approval. Now you have a chance to do that again.

She folded her arms. She spoke in a higher voice and tried to hold back tears

Brianna: I don't know if I can…

Hayama: You can, Brianna.

He held her shoulder

Hayama: I've spoken to Matt and Danny. And they're good kids, but I'm beginning to realize is that they need you. They need all of you. And regardless of what you've told yourself in the past, Brianna, you can face America. You have what it takes to help them save the world. I'm asking you to believe in yourself.

Brianna: Why should I?

Hayama smirked

Hayama: Because I believe in you, and the team believes in you.

Brianna stayed silent.

Hayama: And I don't know who your father is, but for what it's worth, I think that he would believe in you too.

Brianna hugged him. Hayama was slightly shocked but he slowly hugged her back. She let go quickly. She wiped her eyes.

Brianna: I'm sorry…I just…really needed that

Hayama: So what'll it be

Brianna smiled

Brianna: I'll go.

Jodixmon suddenly ran over to them. He stopped in front of them.

Brianna: Jodixmon!

Jodixmon: There you are! I was looking all over for you two! Did you go off the course?

They both stood up. Brianna brushed the sand off of her pants. Hayama also scraped the last of the sand off of his black tuxedo vest.

Brianna: Yeah, sorry. We got a little sidetracked

Jodixmon: Well surprisingly so did I. And I think I found something.

They both looked confused. They heard rustling in the trees behind them. Both Hayama and Brianna turned around and faced it.

Jodixmon: Or should I say someone.

A long, sharp, knife cut through the last of the shrubs and bushes. A dark man in torn pants, a ripped shirt and a black combat jacket pushed his way out of the bushes. He had a light beard and untidy hair. Hayama was the first to say his name with a hint of unbelief.

Hayama: De…Detective Moore? You're alive!

He tossed the knife aside and wiped the sweat off of his brow.

Detective Moore: Rookie. Fancy seeing you here.

Brianna looked back and forth at Hayama and Moore looking sternly at each other.

-x-

Brianna, Detective Hayama, Jodixmon and Detective Moore were soon walking through the forest. Detective Moore was in the front.

Hayama: How did you survive?

Detective Moore: I'm Detective Moore, that's what I do. I survive things.

Hayama: But we were sure that you had died!

Detective Moore: Sorry to disappoint.

Hayama ran in front of him and faced him. It stopped him in his tracks.

Hayama: I'm being serious! We saw BlackWargreymon destroy that temple with you inside of it. How could you have lived through that?!

Detective Moore walked around him and continued on his way. Hayama followed

Detective Moore: I wouldn't have if I hadn't had jumped into the water and swam under. Two seconds later and the debris would have killed me. But once all of the rocks stopped crashing, I came up to the surface and found myself stuck in the middle of this jungle of a world with no way out. Living off of fruits and berries isn't my preferred way to live but it's better than the alternative. But enough about me, let's talk about the mission. Did you contact Sampson?

Hayama: Yes, and he sent Thomas, Marcus and Yoshi in to investigate. But all three of them were compromised. Once they were I got a hold the younger kids. So we're looking for the original three now.

Detective Moore: So in short, you're attempting to fix a problem that you caused.

Hayama didn't answer

Detective Moore: And the crest? Do you still have it?

Hayama: It's on earth. Matt and Danny have it and are defending it until we get back. Which is more of the reason why we need to find the three and get out fast.

Detective Moore looked back at Brianna and Jodixmon. They were a few paces behind them. Detective Moore spoke quieter so that only Hayama could hear.

Detective Moore (quietly): What's she doing here?

Hayama (quietly): They split the teams up. I guess I ended up with her.

Detective Moore (quietly): You guess? No, rookie. That was an order long before this mission ever came up. You avoid that girl at all costs.

He didn't say anything

Detective Moore (quietly): Get your act together.

Brianna: Hey, what are you guys talking about?

Hayama: Nothing, Brianna.

Detective Moore: Yeah. Nothing at all.

All of the sudden, a Raidramon jumped out of the bushes and jumped on Detective Hayama.

Brianna: Detective!

Hayama grabbed a stick from the ground and used it to block Raidramon's bite. Raidramon bit the stick and threw it aside. Hayama kicked the Raidramon off of him. Hayama rolled on the ground and stood back up on his feet.

Raidramon growled and then leapt again.

Brianna: Jodixmon!

Jodixmon: Crystal Spear!

Raidramon somersaulted over the attack and dove for Jodixmon.

Raidramon: Thunder Blast!

The lightning bolt hit Jodixmon and sent him backwards. When Raidramon landed again, Detective Moore put his arm around Radramon's neck, took out a taser and tried to shock the bottom of Raidramon's neck. Raidramon simply bit the taser and crunched it under his teeth.

Raidramon: Electric weapon on an electric digimon? Comes to show how stupid you humans are. Electric Bite!

He bit Detective Moore's arm and a jolt of electricity went through his body. Moore weakly let go and fell to the ground. Hayama knelt down to make sure he was okay.

Hayama: Detective Moore…are you alright?

He grunted.

Jodixmon sped up to Raidramon again. But Raidramon tracked his movement.

Raidramon: Lightning Blade!

The attack hit Jodixmon again. Jodximon landed next to Brianna.

Jodixmon: I can't hit him. His lightning attacks are too quick.

Brianna took out her Digivice

Brianna: Then what do you say we make you lighter on your feet?

Jodixmon: Now we're talking.

Perfect Digivolution sequence begins. A white DNA charge surrounds Brianna's hand, and extends to her entire body.

Brianna: DNA…FULL…Charge!

Jodixmon Digivolve to!

Silver armor surrounded Jodixmon's body. For the most part he maintained his original shape, but his armor was accessorized with different markings. One giant, light blue, double edged beam sword landed in his hand. He took it apart and held two identical beam swords.

CUNIMON!

Raidramon: Looks like you got an upgrade…

Cunimon: Yeah. So now we can dance! Sapphire Slash!

He slashed both of his beam swords in the air, and the blast hit Raidramon dead on.

Hayama pulled Detective Moore back up.

Raidramon got back on his feet and jumped towards Cunimon once more.

Raidramon: You humans won't terrorize us anymore! Not on my watch!

Cunimon was shocked by his statement

Cunimon: Terrorize you? We didn't do anything!

Raidramon opened his mouth

Raidramon: Thunder Bolt!

Four thunder bolts escaped out of Raidramon's mouth.

Cunimon slashed two of the thunder bolt attacks, but one of them hit his chest and the other hit both of the beam swords right out of his hand. The swords rolled on the ground.

Raidramon: Not much without your weapons, are you?

Cunimon: Well I may still have a trick or two up my sleeve.

Cunimon turned around and ran the other way.

Raidramon: Ha! Coward!

For a few seconds he heard nothing. But then he heard something come up behind him. Raidramon turned his head and saw Cunimon speed up from his backside.

Raidramon: Uh oh…

Cunimon: Crystal smash!

Cunimon punched Raidramon up into the air. Cunimon then jumped up and met Raidramon in mid air. Time seemed to stop for one second before he punched Raidramon back into the ground. Raidramon slameed flat into the ground. Detective Hayama and Detective Moore held Raidramon down in place as Cunimon returned to the ground. Hayama looked down at Raidramon's neck. To his surprise, there was no black spore there.

Brianna walked up next to Jodixmon with her arms crossed.

Brianna: Had enough?

Raidramon stopped struggling.

Raidramon: Fine. I surrender. If you're going to take my life then do it quick!

Brianna was confused

Brianna: Why would we do that?

Raidramon: Because your kind has been terrorizing us all for the past month. You so-called Digi-destined have turned on us all.

Everyone was exchanging glances. No one knew what he was talking about.

Brianna: We didn't do any of that…

Hayama: It must have been Thomas, Yoshi and Marcus.

Raidramon: Yeah. It was them. Some heroes they turned out to be. They came crashing into our bazaar like they owned the place. And they stripped us of every piece of metal that was being sold. I don't know why they needed it, but they were hurting innocent Digimon all to build their stupid project.

Hayama: The Black Digi Core.

Brianna: Do you happen to know where they are?

Raidramon: I don't know. I saw a black ship land in Rocky Canyon not too long ago.

Cunimon: Rocky Canyon….

They all looked at him

Cunimon: That's where Luke, Castilla and Kristy are heading to now!

Hayama: We need to contact them.

Cunimon: Get a hold of Leon, Brianna. Things are about to get really ugly.

-x-

Kristy hopped off of a short ledge and landed on the ground. Luke and Castilla followed her.

Kristy: Well. You don't see this everyday….

They were in a tan, rocky area. There were mountains around them that towered at several stories high.

Castilla: Tell me about it. I feel like I'm in the Grand Canyon.

Floramon: Rocky Canyon to be exact. I've never actually seen this place. It's huge!

Biyomon: I'm gonna try to get a better look…

He flew high above the ground and looked out

Castilla: I kind of want to take a picture here. It's really neat!

Kristy: Maybe we can leave the sightseeing for another time. It's important that we focus…

Luke: On what? There's nothing here! It's probably a dead end.

Biyomon squinted and looked far ahead.

Kristy: We don't know that for sure.

Luke: What else do you need? There's nothing but rocks for miles.

Biyomon: Nothing but rocks and smoke …

They all looked up at Biyomon

Kristy: Smoke?

Biyomon flew back down and pointed

Biyomon: There a pillar of smoke about one mile down that way. I'm not sure where it leads.

Luke: Still. I'm don't think we should risk losing the time by going out there.

Kristy: It's worth a shot, Luke. We need to try.

Castilla got a message on her Digivice. She looked down at it. It was from Brianna.

Castilla: That's funny…what does Brianna need me for?

Floramon: What's the matter, Castilla?

Castilla: Hey guys! Brianna sent me a message…

Kristy turned around

Kristy: A message? What did she say?

Suddenly, Luke heard the ringing again. This time it was louder. He grabbed his head and grunted. He closed his eyes tightly. An image briefly flashed in front of Luke.

Bearmon: Luke!

Kristy and Castilla ran over to him

Kristy: Luke! Are you alright?

The ringing stopped after a few seconds. When it did he let go of his ears.

Castilla: Luke! What's the matter?

Luke: It was that ringing again. Didn't you guys hear it this time?

Kristy: No…we didn't hear anything.

Luke: But I swear, it was there that time!

Castilla: Luke, maybe you've been out in the sun for a little too long. Do you need to rest?

Luke: Save it, Castilla, you're my sister not my mother.

Floramon: Are you sure you're alright Luke?

Luke picked his ear

Luke: Yeah. I'm okay. What did Brianna send you?

Castilla: Huh? Oh, right, the message. Let's see!

She opened it up. They all huddled around the Digivice. There were only two words on the screen. "WATCH OUT!"

Kristy: Watch out? For what?

"For this! Double Crescent Mirage!"

The blast caught them off guard. It hit the ground in front of them and sent them all flying backwards. They all found themselves lying on the ground after the attack. Luke was the first to turn his head and see MirageGaogamon and Rosemon descend to the ground. Thomas and Yoshi hopped off of them. Kristy looked up and saw Shinegreymon fly down from above. He landed in the middle of MirageGaogamon and Rosemon and hit the ground with a thud. Marcus somersaulted off of Shinegreymon's back and landed on the ground with one knee and his fist. He stood up straight.

Luke, Castilla and Kristy stood up. Bearmon, Floramon and Biyomon did the same.

Kristy: Yoshi…Thomas…Marcus.

She said Marcus's name with a particular sense of uneasiness

Biyomon (whispering): I don't think they can recognize us, Kristy. Be careful.

Kristy: We need you to listen to us. You're all under mind control. BlackWargreymon's the one who's doing this to you and we want to stop him. But we need you to snap out of it! Try to think.

Yoshi: The only thing I'm thinking right now is that we have a couple of trespassers on our hands.

Thomas: And we don't take kindly to trespassers. Do we, Miragegaogamon?

Miragegaogamon: Sir, no, sir.

Marcus: And since you mean to oppose BlackWargremon, our orders are clear…

Marcus stepped forward a few steps

Marcus: Take no prisoners.

Castilla gulped and stepped back.

Kristy whispered his name

Kristy: Marcus…

Marcus smirked

Marcus: FIGHTIN' TIME!

Miragegoagamon, Shinegreymon and Rosemon flew over him and went straight for Luke, Kristy and Castilla. Marcus's jacket rustled in the wind as they flew over him.

Luke: Kristy…

Kristy looked back at him. Luke took out his Digivice.

Luke: We have to do it.

Castilla took hers out as well.

Luke: I know how you feel. But we have to do it or else they'll destroy us all…

After hesitating for a few moments, Kristy shut her eyes and took her Digivice out too.

Kristy: Let's just get this over with

Luke nodded.

Warp Digivolution Sequence begins.

Bearmon Double Warp Digivolve to!

Bearmon's data became rewritten. He stood on four legs as a white beam changed his body structure. Round, electric orbs rotated around Bearmon's body. He grew much larger, and radiated blue light. A red, metal covering wrapped his whole body. A red mask covered his face, leaving a blue face behind it. Red stripes on his body finished his appearance. He leapt forward and cracked the ground as fire erupted from it.

DINOTIGERMON

Castilla: DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!

Floramon Double Warp Digivolve to!

She grew a violet, ladylike looking body. A snow-white dress and long white sleves covered her exterior. A helmet crystalized over the top half of her head. She stuck her hands out and two staffs appeared in either one of her hands. One had a rainbow top and the other had a golden top. She spun around and flowers sprung out behind her

LOTOSMON!

She let out a light giggle at the end

Kristy: DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!

Biyomon Double Warp Digivolve to!

Biyomon grew four long wings. A helmet covered his face and a golden anklet attached to his ankle. He flew up into the sun and it exploded. The new Digimon flew down and yelled out a screech.

HOUOUMON

Hououmon flew in front of all of them

Hououmon: Crimson flare!

The attack hit Rosemon and Hououmon rammed into her. Lotosmon tackled Shinegreymon and sent him off course. They both rammed into the ground

Dinotigermon: Highland Fang!

Dinotigermon bit Miragegaogamon's back, and Miragegaogamon pried him off and threw him aside. Marcus sprinted over and began throwing punches at Luke. Luke blocked them with his forearm. Thomas and Yoshi began attacking Kristy and Castilla as well.

Lotosmon flew high into the sky and tired to avoid Shinegreymon's attacks. She held out her staff and let out one of her own.

Lotosmon: Seven's Fantasia!

Seven rainbow colored beams ejected out of her staff. Shinegreymon flew past them all.

Lotosmon: Okay…change of plans. Seven's Charge!

She held her staff forward and zoomed down towards Shinegreymon. Shinegreymon would back his fist.

Shinegreymon: Shine Hammer!

He punched it forward. Shinegreymon's fist made contact with Lotosmon's sword and it let out a large explosion in the air. But Lotosmon had lost the duel. She was sent spiraling down to the ground.

When she hit the ground, Shinegreymon dove in after her. He slammed into her and began punching her while she was on the ground. He held out his left hand.

Shinegreymon: Geogreysword!

The sword formed in his hand and Shinegreymon gripped it with both hands. He raised it up to let out the final attack.

Right before he did, Dinotigermon jumped on his chest and let out an attack.

Dinotigermon: Highland Fang!

It sent Shinegreymon stumbling backwards. Dinotigermon leapt over Shinegreymon's head, and landed on the ground in front of him. Shinegreymon turned to look at him.

Dinotigermon: Why don't you pick on someone your own size!

Shinegreymon: Like you?

Dintogermon paused

Dinotigermon: Oh dear.

Shiengreymon: Shining Blast!

Dinotigermon was hit by the attack, but recovered from it quickly. He leapt over to Shinegreymon and began attacking him. Lotosmon flew out from the crater and looked ahead, but didn't see Miragegaogamon's attack from behind.

Miragegaogamon: Gale Claw!

It hit her from behind and she turned around and faced him. She gripped her rod and began shooting at him with her beams.

On the ground, Yoshi was throwing punches and kicks at Castilla. Castilla managed to block all of them, and then found an opportunity to trip Yoshi. Yoshi fell down on her face, and Castilla knelt down and pinned Yoshi's arm behind her back. She held it in a painful position.

Castilla: Did I ever mention to you that I was a black belt in Tai-Kwan Do?

Yoshi grunted her answer

Yoshi: Good for you.

Yoshi hopped up, managed to escape the grab, and kicked Castilla's head with the back of her shoe. Castilla hit the ground hard.

Yoshi: So was I.

Castilla slowly reached for her Digivice and put out a distress signal. It wasn't long before Yoshi grabbed her off of the ground and began hitting her again.

Explosions, attacks and ground-shattering thuds ensued as the free-for all continued.

-x-

Keenan and Leon were flying over towards the mountain. They were getting much closer.

Keenan: Can you see anything, Leon?

Leon looked through his binoculars.

Leon: A little, but it's still hard to tell. If we could just pull up a little closer without being seen, that should really help.

Dorugamon: I'll do the best I can, Leon, but I don't know how much closer we can get.

Keenan's digivice began beeping. He held it up and took a few seconds to read it.

Keenan: Uh oh…

Leon: What is it?

Keenan: Castilla sent out a distress signal. Brianna was trying to get our attention before too…

Keenan paused

Keenan: Kristy's with them.

Leon: So what should we do?

Keenan: We have to go help them. We should pick up Brianna and the Detective first and then get there as fast as we can.

Leon looked longingly at the mountain.

Keenan: Leon! That means now!

Leon: But what about Infinity Mountain? What if this is something important?

Keenan: Then it's something that we're going to have to deal with later.

Leon stayed quiet for a moment, but then spoke.

Leon: Alright.

He held his Digivice.

Leon: Portal Activate!

The portal opened up in front of them. Dorugamon and Crowmon flew through it, and it closed after them.

-x-

Hououmon: Starlight Explosion!

The rocket like attacks flew towards Rosemon and hit her. But Rosemon soon flew back up towards Hououmon. She extended her left arm.

Rosemon: Beauty Shock!

Her whip extended all the way to Hououmon's foot, and a powerful shock extended through the wire and onto Hououmon. Hououmon yelled in pain. Rosemon let go of Hououmon's foot to prepare for another attack.

Rosemon: Rose Spear!

Her whipped stiffened into a staff and she knocked Hououmon's head hard.

Rosemon: Thorn Shoot!

She quickly shot a thorn onto Hououmon's chest. Hououmon dropped down after that attack. But before he fell all the way down to the ground, Lotosmon caught him from behind. Lotosmon helped pry the torn out of his chest.

Lotosmon: You alright?

Hououmon: Look out!

Miragegaogamon sent another attack their way.

They both let go of each other and dodged it. Hououmon and Lotosmon landed on the ground and were facing back to back with each other. Hououmon was facing Rosemon and Lotosomon was Miragegaogamon. Both Rosemon and Miragegaogamon were charging over to them.

Lotosmon: I'm not a big fan of wolves

Hououmon: Yeah. No offense, but flowers aren't really my style either.

Lotosmon: None taken. How would you like to trade dance partners?

Hououmon: The old bait and switch. I like it…

Miragegaogamon and Rosemon were getting closer and closer.

Hououmon: We'll do it on three. One….

Lotosmon: Two…

"Three!"

They both said it at the same time. They both spun around each other and now were facing opposite directions. Lotosmon held her staff out.

Lotsomon: Seven's Fantasia!

Hououmon: Starlight Exlplosion!

All seven of Lotosmon's beams hit Rosemon and knocked her aside, and Hououmon's rockets hit Miragegaogamon as well.

Hououmon: Home run!

Lotosmon: I'll say!

They both flew in opposite directions and continued attacking their opponents.

Kristy stepped backwards as Thomas approached her.

Kristy: Thomas, don't you remember me? I'm Kristy, your friend! You took me out for my birthday once! Don't you remember any of that?

Thomas: Any memories that get in the way of our primary objective have been suppressed and disregarded.

Thomas leapt over and tried to jump kick Kristy. Kristy barely dodged it, but Thomas landed right next to her. He held her in place and kneed her hard in the chest. Kristy knelt down on the ground to try to suck up the pain.

Thomas wound back to hit her again

Luke: Look out, Kristy!

Luke tackled Thomas before he could get the hit out, and pushed him into a nearby boulder.

Kristy soon realized something.

Kristy: Wait, if Luke's taking Thomas…then what about…

She turned her head and saw him. Marcus stood straight and eyed Kristy.

Everything seemed to slow down in that moment. Kristy slowly stood up to her feet, and they both stared hard at each other for a few seconds. Marcus grimaced as he cracked his knuckles.

Kristy had a stern look on her face. She held a fighting pose as well.

Marcus charged over to her and leapt up. He held his fist back and prepared to crash it down on her. Kristy moved away at the last second. Marcus continued to swing at her. Kristy blocked a couple of the punches, but not all of them. One punch hit her stomach and the other one hit the side of her head. It made Kristy spin around in a circle, and Marcus hit her with his elbow and knocked her flat on the ground. He kicked her while she was down, and made her roll a few feet away.

Marcus: Is that all you've got?

Kristy: You kidding…

She stood up and wiped her head

Kristy: I'm just getting started.

Kristy ran forward and punched at him several times. Marcus only blocked on of the punches, and the rest hit him dead on. Kristy used both of her hands to hit his two ears, and then grabbed his hair and punched him back. She jumped up in the air and kicked his chest. He stumbled backwards and hit the ground. The force made him slide back until the back of his head hit a boulder.

Kristy was breathing heavily

Kristy: And that's for making me do all the chores around the house…

Marcus grabbed his head

Marcus: Where did you learn that one?

Kristy: From you.

Marcus got up and used the last of his strength get up and charge at her with a scream. Kristy grabbed onto him mid charge and held up the back of his hair. Marcus was struggling to escape.

Kristy: And I'm sorry Marcus….but this is going to hurt a lot.

She grabbed onto the black spore and pried it as hard as she could. Marcus yelled throughout the whole process. Kristy's face turned red as she pulled as hard as she could.

It still didn't budge.

She took a deep breath and continued pulling it. Her fingers began to bleed as the spikes on the spores were sinking into her skin. Marcus was beginning to break free. Kristy still held on tightly and continued pulling.

Kristy: I won't let you go, Marcus! I've lost you too many times. I won't lose you again.

All of the sudden, the hand that she was pulling with began to glow with pink DNA energy. She took a look at it.

Marcus was regaining his strength and started breaking out of her grasp. Kristy quickly grabbed onto the spore with the glowing hand and easily pulled the spore right out of his neck.

Marcus froze in that position. Kristy panted and watched the spore disintegrate in her hand. Marcus's eyes returned back to their normal color. He looked up at Kristy.

Marcus: K…Kristy?

Kristy simply looked back at him. Marcus then closed his eyes and then collapsed onto the ground.

Kristy: Marcus….Marcus?

She shook him. There was no response. She then checked his breathing.

She froze, and then stood up straight. She cupped her hands around her mouth.

Kristy: YOU GUYS! It's the DNA Energy!

Most of them were able to hear her. Luke and Castilla both turned their heads

Kristy: The DNA energy will let you take the spores out! Use it!

Luke wiped the sweat off his brow.

Luke: Can't argue with that logic.

Luke tried to hit Thomas, but Thomas was too skilled at avoiding the punches. Thomas tried to punch Luke with both fists but Luke grabbed both of them. They were both pushing against each others hands and grinding their teeth.

Luke: You're getting a little hot under the collar there, Thomas. It looks like your mentoring me's starting to pay off a little too much.

Thomas: This is no time for childsplay.

"Then let's take the child out of the equation…"

Someone chopped at Thomas's neck and sent him kneeling to the ground. Luke looked back at who did it, and saw Leon standing there with his hand out. Luke was astonished.

Luke: Leon?! How did you…

Leon simply pointed up. Luke looked up at the sky, and saw an open portal above them. Usagimon, Ravemon, and Alphamon flew out of the portal. It closed behind them.

Luke: What I'd do for a Digivice with a portal like yours…

Leon: The grass is always greener.

Luke and Leon turned to watch Thomas stand back up. He rolled up his sleeves.

Leon: This has gone on long enough, Thomas. You're making it a lot harder than it needs to be.

Thomas ran over to them and continued fighting.

Leon leapt over Thomas's head right before Luke blocked a couple more of Thomas's punches. Thomas got on punch into Luke's face, and it wound him back a little bit. Leon landed a flying kick on Thomas's side and Thomas hit the ground. Leon pushed Thomas's head into the ground so that the back of his neck was showing.

Leon: Do it!

Luke's hand glowed blue and he reached for the spore at the back of Thomas's neck. He pulled it out and it disintegrated.

Thomas's eye color went back to normal. He then closed his eyes and his face fell into the dirt. Luke rolled him over.

Luke: Rest easy, Thomas.

The scene transitioned to Yoshi pinning Castilla down to the ground.

Yoshi: I have to say. I was rather impressed by your display of power. Especially from a girl with such a weak presence.

Castilla: I guess I'm full of surprises…

Yoshi: To bad you've got none of them left

Brianna suddenly tackled Yoshi from the side. They both hit the ground.

Brianna: I wouldn't be so sure about that!

Brianna and Yoshi were fighting on the ground until Yoshi kicked Brianna away. Yoshi stood up quickly.

Castilla gave Brianna a hand and helped her stand up.

Brianna: Miss me?

Castilla: She packs quite a punch, doesn't she?

Brianna: I've seen worse…

Yoshi took out two police batons-one in each hand. Castilla gulped

Brianna: I hope…

Yoshi sprinted towards them and fought Brianna and Castilla off with her batons. They both tried to fight her but couldn't even land one hit. Brianna threw Castilla on the ground first and soon was fighting only Brianna. Brianna grabbed one of Yoshi's arms and twisted it, making her drop her first baton. Brianna tried to hit her, but Yoshi hit Brianna first. She landed a couple of punches on her face before she knocked Brianna to the ground and had her land over Castilla.

Yoshi: Amateurs.

Yoshi suddenly screamed as a taser was lodged on her neck. She hit the ground. Detective Moore was standing behind her and holding the taser.

Detective Moore: I've been waiting for that to actually work.

Brianna got over to Yoshi as quick as she could. Brianna held Yoshi down with one hand. Her other hand glowed white.

Yoshi: Get off of me! You'll pay for this!

Brianna: You have the right to remain silent.

Brianna took the spore out of Yoshi's neck. Yoshi's eyes returned to normal and she fell unconscious as well.

Usagimon and Lotosmon orbited around Rosemon in mid air.

Rosemon: Thorn Shoot!

Thorns shot out at Usagimon and Lotosmon. They both flew under the attack.

Rosemon: Rosy Cradle!

They both flew over that attack.

Usagimon: Let's end this!

Lotosmon: You first!

Usagimon's swords glowed.

Usagimon: Crystal Barrage!

He flew over to Rosemon with super speed. He slashed her once and then disappeared. Then he came back around and slashed her from the left. Before she knew what was happening, Usagimon slashed her again from the right. Usagimon hit her from all directions with super speed, and landed each one of the attacks.

Usagimon: NOW!

After Usagimon's final attack, Rosemon looked up in the sky just in time to see Lotosmon fly over Rosemon with her rod. Lotosmon grabbed her rod with both arms and wound it back.

Lotosmon: Seven's Spear!

Lotosmon drove it into Rosemon's chest. The impact sent Rosemon rocketing to the ground. She hit it with a large crash.

An unconscious Lalamon laid in that place. Castilla ran over to her. Castilla's hand glowed yellow and she pulled the spore out of Lalamon's head. Castilla looked into the sky and gave Lotosmon and Usagimon a thumbs up.

Castilla: I got her!

Castilla was startled when Miragegaogamon suddenly hit the ground next to her. Dinotigermon and Alphamon had pinned him down in place.

Dinotigermon: You're not the only one…

Miragegaogamon had been badly beaten. He de-digiovled back into Gaomon. Luke ran by and took the spore out of Gaomon's head.

Luke: Now, he'll be okay too.

Leon: And we've got a few for the road.

He turned and saw Leon dragging unconscious Thomas over to that spot. Kristy soon brought Marcus and Brianna brought Yoshi. Detective Moore and Hayama joined them as well.

Unbeknownst to them, Sparrowmon flew overhead and saw what was going on.

Sparrowmon: Oh dear…that's not good. I must tell BlackWargreymon!

He did a 180 and flew in the other direction.

Brianna: Does that just about cover everyone?

Kristy: No…

She looked up into the sky.

Kristy: Shinegreymon's still up there. But where's Keen…

Before she could finish, Ravemon and Hououmon flew over them. They were chasing down Shinegreymon. Keenan was on top of Ravemon's back.

Ravemon: Keenan, I don't think it's safe for you to be up here. Shinegreymon's very powerful. He can hurt you…

Keenan didn't answer. He just looked straight at Shinegreymon as Hououmon and Ravemon gained on him.

Shinegreymon soon turned around and faced the two of them. He was now flying backwards.

Hououmon: That doesn't look good

Ravemon: Fire now!

Hououmon: Crimson Flare!

Ravemon: Celestial Blade!

Both of the attacks missed him. He simply moved aside effortlessly to dodge the attacks.

He put out his hand.

Shinegreymon: Sparkle Shot!

Orange lasers shot at them. Both Hououmon and Ravemon dodged it. Shinegreymon put out his other hand

Shinegreymon: Corona Splash!

A big beam fired right at them. Ravemon barely dodged it but Hououmon wasn't so lucky. The attack hit his wing and sent him crashing into the ground. He cracked a few rocks when he crashed into them. Ravemon looked back

Ravemon: Hououmon!

Keenan: He'll be okay. Keep your eyes on the prize, Ravemon. We've almost got him!

Ravemon looked forward. He was getting closer and closer to Shinegreymon. Ravemon took out his sword again.

Ravemon: Celestial Blade!

This time, the attack scraped the side of Shinegreymon's arm. Shinegreymon rubbed it once. He looked angry.

Keenan: He's gonna do it. This is our chance. Get as close to him as possible.

Ravemon: Keenan, are you sure about this?

Keenan: If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here. I'll give you the signal.

Ravemon flew completely horizontally and Keenan stood up straight on Ravemon's back. He put out both hands to balance as he walked closer and closer to Ravemon's head.

Shinegreymon charged his attack. He spread his wings and accumulated light energy.

Keenan: Wait for it…

Shinegreymon yelled the attack out

Shinegreymon: Glorious Burst!

The light energy centered in on Shinegreymon's chest.

Keenan: NOW!

The massive attack shot out, but Ravemon was ready. Ravemon increased his altitude by about 20 feet, and once he did, Keenan jumped off of him. Keenan put both of his arms at his side to fall down faster, and he zeroed in on Shinegreymon's top wing. Once he was ready, he put out his hand and grabbed onto it.

Shinegreymon lost his balance and began stumbling in the air. The attack was misdirected and hit the sky.

Keenan swung around Shinegreymon's wing and wrapped his legs around Shinegreymon's neck. He could see the spore right in front of him. Keenan pulled his hand back, and it glowed purple. He grabbed onto the spore and pulled it out. It disintegrated in his hand.

Shinegreymon immediately froze in midair. It seemed to be silent when he did. And then, he began falling. Ravemon caught Keenan right before Shinegreymon de-digivolved back into Agumon.

Ravemon: You did it, Keenan!

Keenan: But Agumon!

Agumon's eyes were closed and he was spiraling for the ground. Ravemon prepared to try and catch him, but there was no need. Right before Agumon hit the ground, Hououmon flew under him, and Agumon landed on Hououmon's back.

Hououmon looked back and nodded and Ravemon and Keenan. Keenan breathed a sigh of relief.

The battle was over.

Hououmon dropped Agumon by the others, and Ravemon brought Keenan over.

Kristy hugged Keenan when he got off.

Kristy: We did it, Keenan.

Hayama: It's not over yet.

They let go as Hayama walked forward.

Hayama: BlackWargreymon will notice that they're gone.

Detective Moore knelt down and checked Yoshi's pulse.

Kristy: But will they be okay?

Detective Moore: Judging by their vital signs…

He stood up

Detective Moore: They'll be out for a bit of a while. But they should survive.

Luke: Kind of like how you apparently did…

Detective Moore: Long story.

Hayama: A story that we don't have time for. Now that we've gotten your friends back we need go to America and get that crest before BlackWargreymon does.

Kristy: And maybe we can right some wrongs while we're there…

She eyed Brianna. Brianna tried not to look. Ravemon and Usagimon were helping to load the unconscious ones onto Hououmon's back. Dinotigermon de-digivolved back into Bearmon.

Detective Moore: So how do we plan to get to America?

Leon stepped forward.

Leon: Leave that one to me.

He held his Digivice forward

Leon: Portal, Activate!

It opened in front of them. Leon put his Digivice down.

Leon: Let's get a move on.

He and Alphamon were the first to go through the gate. Detective Moore and Hayama were next

Detective Moore: Oh, and for the record…I believe in extraterrestrials now.

Hayama: Good for you…

They stepped through. Everyone had gone into the portal except for Luke and Bearmon. They both walked up and were about to step in. But then, Luke heard it again.

An ear-piercing ring went through his head. He knelt down, grabbed his ears, and yelled loudly. Bearmon tended to him quickly

Bearmon: Luke! LUKE!

The ringing persisted. It gave Luke a splitting headache. A few images flashed across Luke's mind. Luke gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tight.

Bearmon: Luke, what is it? Luke!

Then Luke's eyes widened. The ringing stopped and his face fell. Luke stood up straight with a serious expression on his face. He looked backwards away from the portal. He then began running in that direction.

Bearmon: Luke, wait! The portal…

Luke continued running.

Bearmon looked back and forth between the portal and Luke. Bearmon shook his head and ran over to Luke.

Bearmon: Hey Luke, wait up!

The portal shrunk until it completely shut.


	7. The Break-in

The portal opened on the outskirts of a city and the team fell out. It shut behind them. Castilla rubbed her head.

Castilla: Gahh. Where are we?

Hayama stood up straight.

Hayama: This is New York. We're in America.

They all stood up, and saw the city's skyline. But they also saw the destruction.

Keenan: What happened here?

Hayama: BlackWargreymon's puppets were attacking the city. They're probably going after Matt and Danny.

Kristy: You mean there's more of them?

Castilla began to look around.

Hayama: Yes. BlackWargreymon's infected dozens of Digimon with black spores already. You can think of it as his appetizer before he takes over the whole Digital World with the Black Digi Core.

Keenan: We have to stop him

Hayama: Why do you think we're here?

Castilla: Hey guys…

They looked back at her

Castilla: Where's Luke?

They all looked around

Leon: I don't see him anywhere…

Keenan: He was just with us a minute ago.

Brianna: You think he ran off after we got here?

Usagimon: Negative. We would have seen him. The only alternative is that…

Castilla: He never made it through the portal…

There was an uncomfortable silence

Castilla: We have to go back for him.

Brianna: How about not? All the travelling today's already made me sick.

Detective Moore: More than that. We don't have the time to waste.

Castilla: Well we can make time for him because he's my brother. And one of our team members…

Keenan: Castilla.

He walked up to her

Keenan: I hate to admit it but I think Detective Moore's right. Luke knew what he was doing when he decided not to leave with us. He can take care of himself.

Castilla: What ever happened to no team member gets left behind? Or did you forget what happened the last time we let Luke do his own thing.

Kristy: How can we forget? He betrayed all of us.

Keenan: Yeah but that wasn't his fault. He was under control not unlike what will happen to the rest of these Digimon if we don't do something about it quick. It took some time but Luke eventually came back to his senses. And I trust him enough now to let him make his own decisions.

Castilla didn't move at first, but then she slowly nodded

Castilla: Okay. But if we don't hear from him soon…

Keenan nodded

Keenan: We won't rest until we find him.

Castilla looked down and then back up

Castilla: Okay. Time to find Matt and Danny. Do we know where they are?

Hayama: They're both wearing GPS trackable wrist communicators. I don't have my tracker but Detective Moore might.

Detective Moore pointed to the sky

Detective Moore: I don't think we'll need it

They looked up and saw a flood of flying Digimon heading south.

Hayama: It's a start but turn it on for good measure.

Hayama started walking and Moore stopped him

Detective Moore: Woah, woah woah. Since when do I start taking orders from you?

Hayama: Since you gave me your position last month. Once this is all over, I'll gladly step down, but as for this mission, Detective, I'm gonna need you to follow my lead.

Moore scowled

Hayama: Rule number one. Remember?

He walked past Moore and the kids and Digimon followed him. Detective Moore reluctantly followed behind.

-x-

About half an hour later, the Digimon flew over a tall building. Okuwamon lingered for just a moment, looked around, and then continued flying.

After they were gone, a big dumpster was pushed aside. Matt, Danny, Emily, Betamon and Dracomon had been hiding behind it.

Danny: I'm not particularly fond of how many putrid smells I've been around today.

Matt: Dude, we can smell the flowers after we're off the most wanted list.

Dracomon: There are flowers out in the middle of the city?

Matt: It's a figure of speech…oh never mind!

Emily: So now what?

Danny: We're sitting ducks out here. We're going to need to keep moving if we don't wanna get spotted.

Emily: I don't think so. We may just need to find a better hiding place.

Betamon: Yeah, like underwater!

Matt: Sure. Once I grow gills I'll hop right in with you.

Danny: Emily might have a point, Matt. This may not be the best place, but if we can find somewhere that we can lay low, then maybe they'll call off the search after a while.

Matt: That won't work. That crest around Emily's neck is what's drawing them closer and closer to us. Digimon can sense that kind of thing, you know.

Danny: It's worth a shot.

Emily: Yeah. How about Matt and I scope out the area and see where else we can hide. At least until your secret agent friend comes back to help you.

Dracomon: Ok, I'll tag along!

Emily: No! I mean…I think that Matt and I can handle it.

Everyone else looked funny at each other

Danny: O…kay but just make sure that you two are back in…

Emily: Got it!

She dragged Matt away by his arm

Danny: Time…

They were long gone.

-x-

Hayama and the others were searching around the buildings.

Detective Moore was tracking on his watch.

Hayama: How's the reading?

Detective Moore: It seems like we're headed in the right direction…it's hard to tell because I'm getting a lot of interference from all of these cell phones.

Leon: That's New York for ya.

Brianna thought that she saw something move to her left.

She turned her head. There was nothing. She looked confused. She replayed what had just happened in her mind.

She was sure that she saw it.

Brianna slowly strayed to the back of the pack. She just walked slower and slower until she was at the very tail. She then turned around and slipped onto another small road without anyone else seeing.

Everyone else kept walking forward without missing a beat.

-x-

Emily and Matt ended up at a dead end in an alleyway.

Matt: Well…this place could work. That is if this place wasn't CLEARLY VISIBLE FROM THE TOP! He pointed up and noted that the alleyway was fairly large.

Matt: If a Digimon flew over this place they'd clearly see us. Let's keep looking.

Matt tried to move forward but Emily blocked him. He tried to step around but she simply sidestepped as well.

Matt: Emily. Could you get out of the way? We need to keep searching for a hiding spot.

Emily smiled

Emily: I think that this place works just fine…

She walked over to him and Matt stepped back.

Matt: Uh, okay, awkward meter is off the charts right now.

Emily laughed lightly

Matt: And why do you have to laugh at everything that I say?

Emily: I've already told you, Matt. It's because you're funny. And you're brave and strong and really good looking I might add…

She put her hand on his shoulder again. Matt looked a little confused. He kept stepping back.

Matt: I'm still not following. What's the meaning of all of this?

Emily: Look, Matt. I never got the chance to thank you for saving my life earlier today. That was probably the nicest thing any boy's ever done for me. So that's all. I just wanna say thanks.

Matt finally caught on to what was happening.

Matt: Uh, well you just did!

Matt tried to move away but Emily grabbed him and put him back in place.

Emily: That's not really the thanks I'm talking about. I was thinking something a little more personal.

Matt: Well that's about as personal as it's gonna get, you know, given that we only met each other earlier today…

Emily: Well that's the thing. Today's all that I needed to see that I crossed paths with someone who's really special in his own way. Someone who's really amazing.

She pinned him against the wall.

Emily: Someone who I think I have a really big crush on

Matt had a shocked look on his face.

Emily: What? Oh, don't tell me you're still thinking of that girl, Matt. She didn't respect you the way I do. She's your past. And this is the present…

Without any more words, Emily moved her face in and kissed Matt on the lips. Matt stood completely still in shock. Emily kept her eyes closed and didn't move away.

Brianna walked into the alleyway and saw what was happening. It took her a moment to process what she was seeing. Her mouth was wide open and she had a furious look on her face. Matt's eyes shifted over to Brianna. They widened when he saw her, and he pushed Emily off.

Matt: Bri…Brianna?!

Brianna simply turned around and walked away. Matt pushed Emily aside and ran after Brianna. Emily had a worried look on her face when she noticed what had happened.

Matt caught up to Brianna, who was walking briskly away from him.

Matt: Brianna, wait!

Brianna: Oh please, don't stop on my account. Wouldn't wanna spoil your fun out here.

Matt: It's not what it looks like. She just jumped on me!

Brianna: Oh sure, you looked like you were just kicking and screaming to get off of her!

Matt: She took my by surprise! Oh, nevermind that. What are you even doing here?!

Brianna: Well theoretically we were looking for you, but it looks like you were safe and sound in that girl's arms so I guess our mission's accomplished now, isn't it?

Matt: We? Wait, the others are here too?

Brianna: None of your business

He held Brianna by the arms and made her face him.

Matt: Brianna, listen. This is my business. Why are you guys here?

Brianna: Well maybe we heard that you were in trouble, and maybe we thought that it would be a good thing if we protected you from BlackWargreymon's goons…

Matt: You know about BlackWargreymon?

Brianna: And maybe, just MAYBE there are some people out there who actually care about you and wanted to see you. Thought they did anyway.

She pushed his hands off and turned around

Brianna: Now get away from me. Your blonde American hottie's probably getting cold. You should go back to her.

Matt: Brianna I already told you…

She turned around and faced him

Brianna: I'm being serious Matt. I don't want to talk to you anymore. Just stay away from me.

She turned around

Brianna: I knew nothing good came out of America.

She walked off. Matt stood there with his arm out. He slowly let it fall back in place.

-x-

Later, Matt and Emily returned to where Danny, Betamon and Dracomon were. Danny turned his head and saw them coming.

Matt: Danny. I know this may sound far-fetched at first but hear me out. I think that our friends are here in America!

Danny: uh, Matt…

He motioned his head to the side, signaling for Matt to look. Matt and Emily both turned around and saw the rest of the team and Digimon. He smiled

Matt: Guys…

Kristy stepped forward.

Kristy: Well Matt, I have to hand it to you. You haven't been in America for 48 hours and you're already causing trouble.

Matt saw Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi, Agumon, Gaomon and Lalamon unconscious and laying on top of Hououmon.

Matt: Would you all mind telling me what the heck's going on?

Keenan stepped to the forefront

Keenan: Funny. We were about to ask you the same question.

-x-

In the Digital World, Luke and Bearmon ran into a moderately grassy and vacant area. The only thing in front of them were a large pile of overturned stones, and a river that ran behind.

It was a familiar location. It was the temple that Detective Moore and Hayama had originally investigated, and the one that BlackWargreyon destroyed.

Luke stopped in front of the stones.

Bearmon: Luke, I don't know what's going on. But if this is another one of those Shadowmon episodes we can work it out…

Luke: We're here.

Bearmon looked around confusedly

Bearmon: And where's here exactly? Hey, Luke!

Luke was already climbing on top of a few of the stones. Once he was high enough, he bent down and started pushing the excess stones away.

Bearmon joined his side

Luke: Help me move these stones away, Bearmon

Bearmon: Are you even listening to me? What are we doing here?

Luke: Digging

Luke tossed another one aside. Bearmon eventually crouched down and helped him.

Bearmon: You know what I mean, Luke. Why did we miss the portal to come here?

Luke: It was that ringing again. This time the images that came along with it were more clear. I know this may sound a bit cryptic, but I think that something or someone was trying to lead me to this very place.

Bearmon: Really? Who?

Just then, Bearmon threw away a stone that uncovered the top of a gold and silver Digi-egg.

Bearmon: What's this?

Luke: Let's find out.

They both dug around the digi-egg until it was completely uncovered.

Bearmon: It's a digi-egg…

Once it was uncovered, orange data began to emerge out of it. It rotated around the digi-egg like a forcefield.

Luke and Bearmon both stepped back. It had taken them by surprise. But eventually, Luke swallowed and stepped closer to the Digi-egg.

Bearmon: Uh, Luke…what do you think you're doing?

Luke put his hand out and drew closer and closer to it. Bearmon walked closer to the Digi-egg.

Bearmon: Luke, I've never seen anything like this before. This could be dangerous.

Luke: Wouldn't have it any other way.

Bearmon sighed and put his hand closer to the Digi egg too. Both of them touched the Digi-egg at the same time.

Before they knew what was happening, the orange data engulfed the two of them in a whirlwind. The data rotated around them very rapidly. They both tried to look around, but only the data was visible. It rotated faster and faster around them. They both backed up into each other.

Suddenly, everything went black.

Luke and Bearmon opened their eyes. They were in front of a completely black background. Luke looked left and right.

Bearmon: Where are we?

Then, another figure appeared in front of them. It was a giant orange dragon-like Digimon with golden armor. VictoryGreymon. Both Luke and Bearmon were frozen at first.

Victorygreymon stood with arms dropped down and his hands folded in front of him.

VictoryGreymon: Greetings

Luke took out his Digivice and Bearmon prepared to attack.

Victorygreymon held out his hand

VictoryGreymon: There is no need for that. I am on your side.

Luke: Who are you?

VictoryGreymon: I am what remains of VictoryGreymon. His consciousness, if you will. And I'm the one who summoned you.

Luke: Why? You don't even know who I am.

VictoryGremon slowly walked forward

VictoryGreymon: I am unaware of how things work on Earth, but I can assure you that the Digital World is too small of a place for someone as profound as Lucas Iwate to be unrecognizable. And I summoned you, because I knew you would be the most responsive to my call. I take it that you've had experiences similar to this one in the past.

Luke put the Digivice away

Luke: More or less. So what's this about?

VictoryGreymon: What does the name BlackWargreymon mean to you?

Luke: Well before today, it meant nothing. But apparently, he's a tyrant who's trying to take over the whole Digital World.

VictoryGreymon: I'd know that better than anyone.

Bearmon: Why?

VictoryGreymon: Because he's my brother.

Both Luke and Bearmon looked shocked

VictoryGreymon: My Digital Brother, we…trained together. Under the same instructor. We were both members of the Ancient Agumon clan…

Bearmon suddenly connected the dots

Bearmon: That's where I had heard of BlackWargreymon before! I was a member of the Bearmon clan. We've passed down many stories of the Ancient Agumons. We heard about your clan's history and studied just about all of your fighting tactics. But we also heard about your downfall.

VictoryGreymon: Go on…

Bearmon: I think it had to do with some sort of crisis…some sort of betrayal from within the group. One of the members went rogue. And in the end he had to be sealed away.

VictoryGreymon: You're absolutely correct, Bearmon.

VictoryGreymon turned around and put his hand forward. A scenery painted over the black background. It was a flashback image of VictoryGreymon and a Wargreymon sparring with two kendo sticks. There was a giant red Digimon with a silver helmet who stood on all fours watching them train from afar. From the look of the scenery, it was obvious that it had taken place many years ago. VictoryGreymon narrated.

VictoryGreymon: BlackWargreymon was not always of the shadows. He was once a Wargreymon. He and I were the only fully digivolved members of the Ancient Agumon clan at the time. All except for our instructor, AncientGreymon, of course.

Luke: AnceintGreymon's the one with the helmet?

VictoryGreymon: Yes. He was our leader. And Wargreymon and I were second to him. But AnceintGreymon was growing old. He knew that soon enough, he would need to pass on the leadership to either Wargreymon or myself. So it was not uncommon for him to put the two of us through intensive training exercises such as this in order to assess who the strongest of us was. He wanted to see which one of us was the most worthy to lead the Ancient Agumon clan.

Luke watched the scene. He noticed something that was tied around AncientGreymon's neck. He pointed

Luke: Wait a minute. That's the crest of light!

VictoryGreymon: Yes. It was one of the most prized and coveted possessions in the entire Digital World at the time. In a sense, it was the pride and joy of the Ancient Agumon clan, and only the clan leader was allowed to wear it. The crest of light was unlike any other object in the Digital World, since it had a wide variety of uses. It's high energy content allows it to power just about anything, and it also…

Luke: Woah!

Luke was watching the kendo fight get more and more intense.

Luke: I don't mean to interrupt, but you both were really serious about this training. Who ended up being the strongest out of you two?

VictoryGreymon: Neither of us. We were both equally matched when it came to brute strength. But in the end…

The scene went black again

VictoryGreymon: I was chosen. Not because I was particularly stronger than he was, but…

He paused

Bearmon: But what?

VictoryGremon: Wargreymon had a tendency to attain his goals at the mercy of the other clan members. He would frequently step on others to get what he wanted. And it wasn't long before what he wanted became very clear to us. He wanted power. And control of the group. This became evident when one of our battles went horribly wrong. We were all ambushed, and he allowed three other Agumons to be deleted in order to save himself. It would have been much worse had I not stepped in and saved the last of them. And after that happened, AncientGreymon scolded him, and told him that he would never be worthy of carrying the name of clan leader.

Luke and Bearmon watched the illustrations match what VictoryGreymon was saying.

Bearmon: I'd think that he didn't take that too well. What happened after that?

VictoryGreymon: He fled. He fled and didn't look back. And we didn't see him for days.

Luke: Where did he go?

VictoryGreymon: To make a deal with a fallen member of the Olympus Twelve. A member who had just experienced similar rejection.

Luke felt disgusted when he said his name

Luke: Shadowmon…

VictoryGreymon: You know him?

Luke: We have a history. A bad history. He used his dark energy to manipulate me, and he eventually caused me to betray my friends.

VictoryGreymon: You wouldn't be the first one he's done that to. The only difference is that you resisted it. Wargreymon wanted it. And Shadowmon delivered. You see, Shadowmon and Wargreymon were one in the same. They both wanted to be leaders of the group that they were a part of, and were willing to do anything to get there. In fact, the reason why Shadowmon got kicked out of the Olympus Twelve in the first place was because they caught him attempting to create a weapon that had the capacity to control their minds. He called it the Black Digi-Core.

A render of the Black-Digicore showed up on the screen behind them. There was a flat, metallic base with six metal arms extending out of the base. Suspended within the metal arms was a large, black, sphere that resembled the sun in its texture. The sphere rotated in a clockwise fashion.

Luke: So he's the one who created it…

VictoryGreymon: That's correct. And he wanted to use it to turn the Olympus Twelve into his own personal army. But they found out about it and immediately banished him.

Luke: And the Black Digi-Core?

VictoryGreymon: Well it wasn't a real threat at the time, because Shadowmon didn't get a chance to complete it. He had only gone as far as creating the metal base of the weapon. But he was never able to activate the main core, because he had no object powerful enough to stabilize it. That is, until he learned about the crest of light.

Luke: So that's where Wargreymon's end of the bargain came in…

VictoryGreymon: Precisely. Shadowmon agreed to give Wargreymon the power that he needed in order to overthrow the Ancient Agumon tribe, and Wargreymon promised to give him the crest of light in return.

Luke and Bearmon listened intently

VictoryGreymon: So that's what happened. Shadowmon gave Wargreymon the dark energy, effectively transforming him into BlackWargreymon. Shadowmon endowed him with significantly more strength, speed, the ability to open portals, and the ability create dark spores.

Bearmon: Sounds like a pretty good package. What happened next?

VictoryGreymon: After his transformation, BlackWargreymon returned to us the following day, and demanded that we give him the crest of light. And when AncientGreymon tried to oppose him, BlackWargreymon did something that none of us saw coming.

He paused

VictoryGreymon: He killed him. Right there in front of us. He deleted him, absorbed his data, took the crest, and ran. We tried to fight him, but he had become too powerful. So he escaped with it.

They saw the scene play out in front of them

Luke: So I guess the deal worked

VictoryGreymon: Well you'd guess wrong. After BlackWargreymon saw what he was capable of, he grew very fond of his new powers. So he soon had another thought. If he could take control of the Black-Digi Core for himself, then he would have the ability to mind control every Digimon in the Digital World, and be the leader that he had always wanted to be. A true coward if I had ever seen one.

VictoryGreymon shook his head.

VictoryGreymon: So he betrayed the agreement that he and Shadowmon had, and attempted to recreate the Digi-Core for himself. But not before I stopped him. We battled in this very temple.

The scene showed BlackWargreymon and VictoryGreymon fighting furiously.

VictoryGreymon: As you can see, BlackWargreymon was much stronger than before, so I soon realized that subduing him into submission wasn't an option. So I did the only other thing I can think of.

The scene showed BlackWargreymon, with the crest tied around his neck, fly into VictoryGreymon and pin him into the wall. BlackWargreymon put his nails in front of VictoryGreymon's throat.

VictoryGreymon looked down at the crest around BlackWargreymon's neck, and immediately grabbed onto it. VictoryGreymon snapped the crest off of BlackWargreymon's neck, and pushed it down on BlackWargreymon's hand. A bright light shined after he did that.

VictoryGreymon: I used the crests' power to seal both BlackWargreymon and myself in this temple indefinitely.

There was a drawn out silence after he had said that. The screen went black.

Luke: So that was it?

VictoryGreymon: Yes. I sacrificed myself to keep him sealed. It was the only way I knew to save the Digital World and our clan. When the Agumons learned of the events that transpired, they journeyed to the temple and finished the job. They secured the crest of light in the temple to make sure that no one could easily remove the seal, and they scattered the pieces of the Digi-Core's metal base around the Digital World. And that's how it remained for hundreds of years. Up until recently, when a group of detectives unsealed us, and set BlackWargreymon loose once again.

Bearmon: I'm sorry to hear that.

Luke crossed his arms

Luke: So we got our little history lesson, but what does this have to do with us?

VictoryGreymon stepped forward

VictoryGreymon: I can tell you how to defeat him.

Luke dropped his arms

Luke: Okay. You have my attention.

-x-

Sparrowmon flew as fast as he could down to BlackWargreymon. BlackWargreymon was pressing buttons on Hayama's security watch. Jagamon, Oryxmon and Vikemon were still tirelessly trying to rebuild the ship.

Sparrowmon: BlackWargreymon! BlackWargreymon!

BlackWargreymon: What is it?

He didn't look up from the watch

Sparrowmon: Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi have been defeated.

BlackWargreymon looked up at Sparrowmon

Sparrowmon: It all happened so fast. There were six other kids with Digimon, and somehow they managed to fight off the three of them!

BlackWargreymon calmly shifted his gaze back down and continued pressing buttons on the watch.

BlackWargreymon: It's fine. Those three are of no use to me anymore.

Sparrowmon was taken back with shock

Sparrowmon: Huh? Why?

BlackWargreymon: Because I now know exactly where the crest is. And it was right under our noses all along.

Sparrowmon: I'm not following.

BlackWargreymon: Listen.

He opened up the holographic menu on the security watch and selected a previously recorded voice message. He pressed play.

_Hayama: Matt! Where on earth have you been?_

_Matt: Sorry, my dad was holding us captive…hey where are you? Is there an alarm?_

BlackWargreymon and Sparrowmon stood still and listened to Matt and Hayama's voice play from the watch.

_Hayama: I'm on BlackWargreymon's ship. Long story. Did you take care of the monsters? _

_Matt: Well that's what I needed to call you about. We found the crest. _

_Hayama: Wait. You what?!_

_Matt: We found it. It's with a blonde girl named Emily Parker. She's our age. _

_Hayama: Where is she now?_

_Matt: With us in New York City. But we have a bigger problem on our han…_

BlackWargreymon crushed the watch in his hand before it continued. He dropped the pieces of the watch on the ground under him.

BlackWargreymon: It was in New York City after all. Locating this Emily Parker should be of no problem at all.

BlackWargreymon yelled at Jagamon

BlackWargreymon: How are the repairs coming?

Jagamon: They're going alright! We've worked really hard to repair most of it. We should be done in no time!

BlackWargreymon: Well that's too bad.

BlackWargreymon unexpectedly pointed his fist over at the aircraft.

BlackWargreymon: Mega Destroyer!

He shot a powerful beam at the aircraft. Jagamon, Oryxmon, and Vikemon barely reacted in time. They jumped out of the way before the attack hit the ship. The ship instantly burst into flames and then exploded.

It took a moment for the other Digimon to process what had just happened.

Oryxmon: The ship! You…you destroyed it!

BlackWargreymon: I now have what I need. So I no longer require any extra, disposable baggage. Oh, and speaking of disposable…

He aimed his attack at Oryxmon first.

BlackWargreymon: Mega Destroyer!

The attack shot right thorugh Oryxmon's chest and turned him into a digi-egg immediately. He moved the beam over to Jagamon, Vikemon and finally Sparrowmon. He destroyed the three of them as well. They all turned into Digi eggs.

BlackWargreymon dusted his hands off

BlackWargreymon: The last thing I need is incompetent fools who question my judgment. No matter, I won't miss them much when I establish my empire.

He pointed his hand up to the sky

BlackWargreymon: SHADOW GATE!

A dark portal opened over him.

BlackWargreymon: If you want something done right…

His eyes glowed

BlackWargreymon: You must do it yourself.

He zoomed at sonic speed into the portal and it shut behind him.

-x-

VictoryGreymon: So you see, Luke. The crest of light was never intended to be used for such dark and destructive purposes.

Luke: So you're telling me that it won't sustain the Black Digi-Core for very long

VictoryGreymon shook his head

VictoryGreymon: It can't. And that's where BlackWargreymon is deceived. The power that the crest of light emits is meant to be used for good, not evil. Even Shadowmon realized this after a while, which is why he eventually went on to create his own crest. The Crest of Darkness, which you and the Digi-Destined have already destroyed.

Luke: So if the Crest of Light won't sustain the Black Digi-Core, then that means that there's nothing to worry about!

VictoryGreymon: That's where you're wrong. If the Crest of Light is destroyed, the concealed energy will be released all at once.

Bearmon: And I take it that that's a bad thing…

VictoryGreymon: That kind of energy has the potential to wipe out hundreds of thousands of acres within seconds. That means that any man or Digimon caught in its way will be instantly vaporized.

Luke and Bearmon's jaws both dropped

VictoryGreymon: And that's not all. A blast of that magnitude has the potential to destabilize the barrier between the human and Digital Worlds.

Bearmon turned to Luke

Bearmon: Didn't Keenan say that Kurata once did something like that? It sent the human and Digital worlds onto a collision course.

Luke took a moment to speak

Luke: So you're basically saying….

VictoryGreymon: Yes. That if that Black Digi Core runs for longer than a couple of minutes at most, then the crest will destabilize, and a lot more than a few lives will be at stake. It could mean the destruction of both of our worlds.

A scene appeared behind VictoryGreymon.

VictoryGreymon turned around and looked at it. The scene was showing the top of Infinity Mountain. But more importantly, it showed BlackWargreymon holding the base of the Black Digi-Core over his head, and flying through a portal.

Luke: What's going on?

VictoryGreymon: It seems as if BlackWargreymon's already on his way to Earth.

Luke: Why would he bring the Black Digi-Core there, though?

VictoryGreymon paused

VictoryGreymon: Oh dear.

Luke: What?

VictoryGreymon: He must have located the crest. I'd assume that he's planning to activate the core right there.

Bearmon: Will it work if he uses it on Earth and not the Digital World?

VictoryGreymon: Yes. All he'll need to do is keep a portal to the Digital World open, which he is more than capable of.

VictoryGreymon turned back around. The scene switched to black.

VictoryGreymon: The Black Digi-Core's base is already completed. So once my brother has the crest, it's game over. For everyone.

Luke: We have to stop him.

VictoryGreymon: Not yet.

Luke looked at VictoryGreymon

VictoryGreymon: You're going to need some sort of antidote. Something that will immunize Bearmon and the rest of your friends' Digimon from the mind control. That way, even if he turns on the Black Digi-Core, you and your friends will not be under his command.

Bearmon: Just one problem. Where are we supposed to find an antidote at this point in time?

VictoryGreymon: I'm not sure. I've learned about many things in my time, but Digimon physiology wasn't one of them.

Luke: Thomas Norstein

They both looked at him

Luke: He researched that kind of stuff. That could be our answer.

Bearmon: But Thomas is knocked out cold in America.

Luke: It's okay. I know someone else who can help us out. But I'll need to go back to Japan.

VictoryGreymon: That's where I can help. I can grant your Digivice the ability to summon portals. You can think of it as a thank you gift for being responsive to my call.

Luke: Well, since you offered so nicely.

Luke held out his Digivice. VictoryGreymon stretched his hand out at it, and the Digivice glowed blue for a moment, and then the glow went away.

VictoryGreymon: It's done. But hurry. It won't be long before BlackWargreymon finds your friends.

Luke nodded

VictoryGreymon: It is highly unlikely that we will be seeing each other again. So I'd like to extend to you my greatest gratitude. My brother is highly skilled and very powerful. He will present more of a challenge to you than any other Digimon you've faced before. But he has a weakness that your other foes did not have.

Luke: Which is?

VictoryGreymon: A conscience. The dark energy has undoubtedly polluted his mind, and he has always been dominated by greed. But there was a time when he was an honorable Digimon. Perhaps if you search deep enough, that Digimon may come out again. Just remember that, Luke. Remember that.

A bright light emerged over VictoryGreymon, Luke and Bearmon. Luke and Bearmon closed their eyes tightly.

By the time Luke and Bearmon opened their eyes again, they noticed that they were back in the Temple ruins. They both hand their hand on VictoryGreymon's Digi-egg. They pulled their hands off of it.

Bearmon: Okay. Please don't tell me that I dreamt about all of that.

Luke had a solemn look on his face. He was looking down at his Digivice.

Bearmon: Uh oh. I know that look. What's the matter?

Luke: It's nothing.

Bearmon: Really?

Luke: I guess that it's just weird to hear VictoryGreymon talk to me like I'm some sort of hero. I've done a lot of bad things in the past. I've made a lot of bad decisions. And now, all of the sudden, I have two worlds in the balance and am expected to do the right thing.

Bearmon smirked

Bearmon: Well no one knows about all of your mistakes better than I do. But I also know that through all of them, you've always done the right thing in the end.

Luke looked down at him

Bearmon: We can save them, Luke. We can save every one of them.

Luke slowly nodded

Bearmon: So let's get moving

Luke held his Digivice out

Luke: I've always wanted to say this.

Bearmon smiled

Luke: PORTAL ACTIVATE!

-x-

Back in New York, a black SUV arrived at the alleyway where Matt, Keenan, Kristy, Brianna, Danny, Emily, Castilla, Leon, Moore, Hayama, and the Digimon were. Detective Robinson got out of the driver's seat and left the front door open. Hayama walked up to him and shook his hand

Hayama: Thanks for coming, Carter

Robinson: Good to see that you're alive and well after that crazy feat of yours.

He saw Detective Moore as well

Robinson: I guess that goes for both of you. So what do you need?

Hououmon dropped Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi, Agumon, Gaomon and Lalamon's unconscious bodies on the ground.

Hayama: Give them medical attention. They'll be unconscious for a while.

Robinson: I'm on it.

Hayama: But make sure you go quietly. There are a lot of Digimon who are looking for us right now…

Matt tried to look over at Brianna, but Brianna was avoiding eye contact with him. She was standing with her arms crossed. Matt slowly looked away.

Detective Moore: I'll help you take them down to the medical center.

Robinson: I appreciate it, Detective.

Robinson and Moore put the six of them into the back of the SUV. Dracomon looked inside the front of the car.

Dracomon: Woah! Betamon, check it out!

Betamon and Dracomon hopped into the front seat of the SUV.

Dracomon: Is this a real police car?! There are so many buttons!

Betamon: I'll say!

Detective Moore finished putting Marcus into the back seat and closed the back door. He then caught wind of what was going on.

Detective Moore: HEY! You two stay out of there!

Betamon jumped onto the dashboard.

Betamon: What do all of these buttons even do?

Danny and Matt ran to the driver's door of the car

Danny: Betamon! Stop it!

Matt: You too, Dracomon! Get out of the car!

Dracomon: Do we have to…

Neither Matt nor Danny spoke

Dracomon: Oh alright…

Dracomon jumped out first.

Betamon: Party poopers…

Betamon walked forward to jump out, but accidently stepped on a button before he did. And unfortunately for everyone else, it was the worst button that he could have stepped on.

The sirens.

The loud police sirens wailed across the city block, and the red and blue lights flashed on and off rapidly.

-x-

Stingmon was the first to hear it from half a mile away. He stopped flying and floated for a moment. He turned his head and saw the red and blue lights flash across the sky.

Stingmon pointed for the rest of the Digimon to see.

Stingmon: This way!

They all followed the lights and siren.

-x-

Kristy: TURN IT OFF!

Kristy screamed it

Keenan: They're going to give away our position!

Matt was trying to figure his way through the buttons

Matt: I don't know how!

Robinson sprinted to the front door and practically threw Matt out of the way

Robinson: Move aside!

Robinson pressed a couple of buttons and then turned the siren and lights off.

Danny: Betamon! Look what you did!

Betamon: Sorry…

Castilla: Do you think that gave us away?

Jodixmon pointed to the sky.

Jodixmon: I'm afraid so.

The Digimon were flying towards them from a distance. Hayama turned to Moore and Robinson.

Hayama: You need to get out of here.

Robinson: But…

Hayama: We can take care of ourselves. Move!

Robinson and Moore quickly got into the front 2 seats of the car and sped off.

Kristy: So what do we do now?

Leon: What else can we do? We hold our ground.

The Digimon had arrived. Stingmon was the first to land on the ground. Okuwamon landed next to Stingmon. Volcamon ran over to the spot as well. Digimon by Digimon landed on the ground and faced the children. When they were all there, Stingmon spoke.

Stingmon: There's no escape anymore.

He extended his claws. The Digimon got out their swords and weapons.

Stingmon: Prepare to meet your fates.

Stingmon flew straight for them.

-x-

Luke rapidly knocked on a door.

The door opened and Lena was behind it. Lopmon was next to her.

Lena: Luke? I thought you were in the Digital World…

Lopmon: Well what do you know? The troublemaker strikes again!

Luke: Lena, I need your help. Again.

Lena looked backwards to make sure no one else was there. She talked in a quiet voice.

Lena: Luke, I don't think I can help you anymore. I got into a lot of trouble the last time and…

Luke: Lena, please. This is an emergency.

Lena had a confused look

Luke: I need you to take me to Thomas's research files. Are they here?

Lena: No, all of Tommy's research is in his hospital. I think I know where he keeps it, but…why do you need it now?

Luke: It's a long story

Lena: We've got time.

Luke: No we don't

Luke put his hands on Lena's shoulders

Luke: Lena, please. I just need you to trust me on this. The fate of the world could depend on it.

Lena looked at him with wide eyes

Luke: Will you help me?

Lena sighed before she answered

Lena: I don't know what it is about that look of yours, Luke, but somehow you always seem to convince me of whatever it is that you're saying.

Lena turned around

Lena: Hobson!

Hobson: Yes master Lena?

The voice came from inside

Lena: Start the car. Luke and I are taking a trip.

Luke nodded

Luke: Thank you.

Lena smiled at him

-x-

The limo arrived at the front door of a large hospital complex.

Lena, Luke, Bearmon and Lopmon got out of the back seat. Lena leaned into the driver's window and Hobson rolled it down.

Lena: Don't wait up for us, Hobson.

Hobson: Master Lena, are you absolutely sure?

Lena: We'll call you if we need anything.

Hobson: Okay. I'll just be around the corner. Good luck you two.

He rolled up the window and drove away.

Lena: Well, here we are.

They looked at the building. There were two guards who were standing in front of the main entrance.

The four of them tried to walk in, but one of the guards stopped them.

Guard: ID?

Lena: You can't be serious…

Luke: We don't have one.

Guard 2: Then you can't come in.

Lena: Do you two know who I am? I'm Relena Norstein, Thomas Norstein's sister!

Guard 2: Right…and I suppose that would make you his second cousin twice removed, am I correct?

He pointed at Luke. The other guard pointed at Lopmon and Bearmon.

Guard: Yeah, and I bet these are his pets.

The two guards laughed loudly. Lopmon crossed her arms and pouted angrily.

Lena: I'm being serious!

Luke: You guys have no idea what's coming. You have to let us in or the planet could be destroyed!

Guard: Right…remind me to use that line the next time I try to sneak into a high security building, will ya?

Guard 2: It's very simple kiddos. No ID, no entrance.

Luke: But…

Guard: But nothing. You were leaving?

Lena: I'll let you know that Thomas will be hearing about this!

Luke put his hand behind Lena's back

Luke: Let's go, Lena.

Lena: But…

They both turned around and began walking the other way. Lena started whispering

Lena (whispering): What now?

Luke looked over his shoulder

Luke (whispering): How close to the chest are you ready to play it?

Lena smirked

Lena (whispering): Is that even a question?

Luke (whispering): You take right I take left?

Lena (whispering): Other way around.

Luke (whispering): Okay. Ready…

Luke spoke up

Luke: Now!

The both spun back around. Luke punched the first guard in the chest and the second one took a look. Before he could respond, Lena kicked the second guard in the crotch from behind. The guards both fell over in pain. Lena, Luke, Bearmon and Lopmon both sprinted into the entrance

Lena: Sorry not sorry! I'll ask Thomas to give you better pay!

Lopmon was the last to hop over them and run in

Lopmon: Later losers!

Guard: You little brats!

The first guard grabed his walkie talkie

Guard: Unauthorized entry on level 1!

The alarm sounded in the building and a red blinking light lit up every floor.

The four of them ran past a few doors. Lena grabbed Luke's hand

Lena: This way!

She pulled him into the door of an emergency stairwell. The four of them ran up two flights of stairs.

Bearmon: We are gonna be in so much trouble for this

Luke: When is that NOT the case?

Lena: Up here!

They bolted through the door and ran down the straight hallway. Another security guard happened to walk behind them.

Guard: HEY! STOP!

He sprinted after the four of them. The guard spoke into his walkie talkie.

Guard: I have the intruders on level 3. Initiate emergency lockdown.

Just then, large steel door began to drop down from the ceiling in the middle of the hallway. It was intended to seal off the entire hallway. Luke, Lena, Lopmon and Bearmon were getting closer to it.

Luke: It's gonna close before we get there! We're not gonna make it in time!

A female voice echoed through the speakers

"Sealing hallway 3B. Lockdown Initiated."

Lena yelled

Lena: Override lockdown security code 5A3C!

"Lockdown Overridden."

The metal door stopped just a few feet off the ground. Luke and Lena rolled under it, and Lopmon and Bearmon simply ducked to go under. By the time the security guard made it to the door, he couldn't get through because he was too big. He banged against the steel door in frustration.

Luke turned to Lena as they continued running

Luke: How the heck did you do that?

Lena: This is my brother's hospital, I can override his security system. To your left!

They both turned a corner and found themselves staring at a single door. But the door was password protected.

Lena: This is Tommy's office.

Luke began punching buttons into the keypad.

Lena: What are you doing?

Luke: Trying every possible combination until something works.

Lena: 4301

Luke typed the four numbers in. The door unlocked.

The four of them went inside and closed the door behind them. Soon after they did, two guards ran right past the room.

Bearmon: I don't think they saw us go in. We're safe for now, but we should keep the light off.

Lena: Would you guys mind keeping watch?

Lopmon: Sure thing!

Luke turned to Lena

Luke: So you memorized his passwords too?

Lena: Not that hard to remember.

Luke: Why not?

Lena smiled

Lena: Because it's my birthday.

Luke: Right…I knew that…

He walked over to Thomas's drawer and saw an old portrait of Lena on top of it. Luke looked a little confused

Luke: Why are you in a wheelchair in this?

Lena: I used to be really sick, Luke. Thomas helped cure me.

Luke: Well he's about to help with a lot more than that.

Lena motioned to his bottom drawer

Lena: The research files are in there.

Luke took them out and spread them across his desktop.

Lena: Okay, so do you mind telling why you need all of this, now? It's just a bunch of Tommy's published research papers that have too many big words for me to follow.

Luke: Thomas may have been onto something that's going to help us defeat an enemy. There's no way that Thomas would walk into the Digital World without researching what he might be up against.

Lena: Got that right. He's always on his game. But isn't it a bit of a shot in the dark looking through these old things?

Luke: It's the only shot I have.

Lopmon: Uh, guys. I think someone's coming!

The door unlocked. Luke stood up straight and backed up away from the door.

The door swung open. One man in a short lab coat stood on the other side. When the scientist's face was visible, Luke recognized him.

Luke: Wait a minute. Dr. Sato. Is that you?

Dr. Sato stepped forward and adjusted his glasses

Dr. Sato: It can't be. Luke Iwate and Thomas's sister? You guys are the intruders?

Lena: Finally! Someone recognizes me

Dr. Sato talked into a walkie talkie

Dr. Sato: Dr. Sato speaking. Call off the search.

One of the guards spoke through the other side

"But they compromised the security system…"

Dr. Sato: It's okay. They're friends.

Luke breathed a sigh of relief

-x-

Luke and Lena were with Dr. Sato in the office. Dr. Sato put his phone down.

Dr. Sato: They've stopped searching for you. You owe me one

Luke: Well I'm about to owe you a lot more than that. Do you think you help us out?

Dr. Sato: About that...Would you mind telling me what in blazes you're doing here in the first place?

Luke walked over to the research files that were sprawled across Thomas's desk and picked one of the files up.

Luke: We're looking through Thomas's research. Did he ever investigate anything that had to do with digital based mind control? Specifically, any antidote that can work against it?

Dr. Sato slowly walked over to the files as well

Dr. Sato: Can't say that your oddly specific request rings any bells. But I can tell you that before Thomas left on that mission of his, he was looking into something. He spent hours in this office jotting down a bunch of notes that he never let me read. The only thing he ever said was that it was "in preparation for his trip". Whatever that meant…

Luke: Do you happen to know where his notes are?

Dr. Sato: If I were a less observant man, then maybe I wouldn't. But since you asked so nicely, I'll start off by telling you that you're looking in the wrong place.

Dr. Sato walked over to a bookshelf that was at the back of the room. He took out a very thin binder and laid it on top of all of the files. He opened it to reveal a stack of notebook paper with scribbles all over them.

Dr. Sato: He had his head in this binder the week before he left.

Lena pointed at the date on the top right corner of the first page.

Lena: This is from just 2 months ago. He must have been working on this right before he left.

Dr. Sato read through the notes. He quietly thumbed though the pages until he got to the final page.

Dr. Sato: These notes are mentioning a lot about something called the "Black Digi-Core."

Luke: Thomas knew about it?

Lena: Doesn't surprise me. Like we said before, Thomas does his homework.

There were a lot of chemical equations all over the page. One chemical equation was circled in red ink at the bottom of the page.

Luke: What do all these equations mean?

Dr. Sato didn't answer. He just skimmed through the equations. When he got to the one circled in red, he squinted and moved his head backwards in confusion.

Luke: Dr. Sato?

Dr. Sato: I'm sorry, Luke, but did you say earlier that you were looking to create some sort of antidote?

Luke: Yeah. That was the hope…

Dr. Sato: And you just thought to look here?

Luke shrugged

Luke: Sort of. Yeah. What's the problem?

Dr. Sato: Nothing, just…you must have really good intuition. It appears as if this wild goose chase of yours has just landed you with the golden egg. This is the chemical equation to a cerebral cortex stabilizer that happens to fit the model of a Digimon…he called it the digi core stabilization algorithm

Lopmon: Uh…in English please, doctor.

Dr. Sato: It's an inoculation against mind control, tailor made for Digimon. An antidote, if you will. A proper dose of this chemical should protect your Digital friends from any type of external manipulation. I'm assuming that Thomas didn't mass produce it since it doesn't seem to have been pilot tested…

Bearmon: Well now's as good of a time as any to do that.

Lena: So you can make some?

Dr. Sato sighed

Dr. Sato: They don't pay me enough for this…

Luke: Please, doctor.

Dr. Sato: Fine, I can do it. Shouldn't take me more than a few minutes now that I have the equations…just follow me, will ya?

Luke: Thank you. But we have to hurry.

Dr. Sato: Then let's get moving.

They followed him out of the room. Luke closed the door behind them.

-x-

Dr. Sato and Dr. Kai were in their lab coats and goggles. They had a myriad of test tubes and bottled chemicals in front of them.

Dr. Kai began mixing the test tube contents together. He had a buzz cut of brown hair and a light beard.

Dr. Kai: Commencing secondary reaction and waiting to attain equilibrium…

Dr. Sato: We're almost through guys. Just a couple more steps to go.

Luke, Lena, Lopmon and Bearmon were standing at the far wall watching from a distance.

Lena: You know, the doctor's right, Luke.

She looked at him. Luke had his arms crossed.

Lena: You have really good intuition.

Luke: It's what's kept me alive up until now. You can call it a gift.

Lena: So what's after this?

Luke: What else? I'll get it to our Digimon as soon as possible. Which brings me a question I was going to ask you.

Lena: A question?

Luke: Have you ever been to America?

Lena smirked

Lena: You asking for a travelling partner?

Luke: More like all hands on deck now that things are about to get a little dicey.

Lena: Of what use will I be?

Luke raised his eyebrow

Luke: Guess we'll have to find out

Dr. Sato: Done.

They all turned their heads and looked at him

Dr. Sato took poured the chemical solution into a net. All of the liquid drained into the sink and solid powder was left on the net. Dr. Kai helped to sort the powder into pill capsules and closed them each when they were full. After a few minutes, the pills were completed. Dr. Sato put all of the pills into a white container and closed the lid. He handed it to Luke.

Dr. Sato: Have each of your Digimon take two of these, and they should be all set.

Lena: Thank you

Dr. Sato: Don't thank me. Thank your brother.

Dr. Kai walked up and joined him

Dr. Kai: Good luck guys. Go do your thing.

Luke took out his Digivice and looked at Lena

Luke: Ready to go?

Lena: Let's just hope we're not too late.


	8. The Sacrifice

Back in New York, Robinson's SUV drove down the road.

Robinson was in the front seat and Moore was in the passengers seat. Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi and their Digimon were unconscious in the back seats.

Robinson: I feel guilty leaving them out alone like that

Detective Moore: They'll live.

Robinson: Speaking of which…how did you?

Detective Moore eyed one of Robinson's sub sandwiches on the ground.

Detective Moore: Are you going to eat this?

Robinson: I was, but you can have it. I take it that you're probably hungry after being stuck there for so long.

Detective Moore unwrapped the sandwich and began to take a bite out of it. The strong smell of ham and bacon travelled to the backseat. Agumon's nose began sniffing.

His eyes shot open

Agumon: IS THAT BACON?!

Agumon leapt for the front seat. It took Robinson by surprise and caused him to swerve the car back and forth. Detective Moore screamed at him

Detective Moore: Get off of me you animal!

He began whacking Agumon's head with the sandwich.

Agumon: Please! Let me get a bite! Just one bite and I'll be all set!

Robinson: I thought you said that they were going to be unconscious for another couple of hours!

Detective Moore: They were supposed to be!

Agumon looked over at Robinson

Agumon: Do you have food too?

Robinson: Oh no…

Agumon hopped onto Robinson's lab and began searching for more food on the ground. The car swerved back and forth again.

Yoshi slid and her head hit the wall of the car. She slowly rubbed her head and opened her eyes.

Yoshi: Huh? What's going…

She saw what was happening in the front seat

Yoshi: Agumon! You stop that right now!

She got up and grabbed Agumon by the chest. Agumon tried to fight his way out.

Agumon: But I'm hungry!

Detective Moore: Fine! Just take it!

He threw it to the back seat and Agumon grabbed it

Agumon: Aww yeah!

He swallowed the whole thing in two bites. He chewed on it with a smile on his face.

Agumon: Yummy!

Yoshi shook Thomas.

Yoshi: Thomas. Thomas, wake up!

She hit his face lightly. Thomas moved his head and slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

Thomas: Agh. Where are we?

Robinson: We'll be inside of a ditch if you guys don't stop moving around!

Detective Moore: Just stop the car.

Robinson pulled the car to the side of the road.

Yoshi: Marcus! Marcus!

He was much harder to wake up. She shook him but nothing happened.

Yoshi: Always making me do this…

She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out an airhorn. She blasted it in Marcus's ear. He jolted awake. The sound woke Lalamon and Gaomon up too.

Marcus: AH! What the heck?!

Yoshi put it in her pocket.

Marcus: Are you out of your mind? What's going on here? And why does my head feel like someone dropped a pile of bricks on it?

Robinson: There's a lot to explain to you guys. But in short, we're in New York City now, and you guys were under mind control for the last few weeks.

Gaomon: Mind control?! You can't be serious

Lalamon: I didn't hurt anyone did I?

Thomas rubbed his head and then adjusted his glasses

Thomas: Come to think of it, I don't seem to have any recollection of anything that's happened in the last couple of weeks.

Marcus: Whoever did that to us is about to have no recollection at all!

He punched his fists together.

Yoshi: Settle down, Marcus. Where's everyone else, Detective?

Detective Moore: Your friends are just around the block about to fight a multitude of Digimon, but we can't take you there

Gaomon: What? Why not?

Detective Moore: Because you six need medical attention.

Thomas: I have a medical license. I pronounce us to be perfectly fine.

Marcus: Yeah, get us out of here so we can fight!

Robinson turned around and returned to the steering wheel.

Robinson: Sorry. It's standard protocol.

Marcus laid down flat on the seat and pulled his legs back

Marcus: I'll show you standard protocol!

With that, Marcus forcefully kicked the car door open. The six of them ran out of the car and down the street.

Gaomon: I can sense the Digimon near here. I can take you to them!

Agumon: And then after, let's eat some American fast food! I hear their portions are bigger here!

Marcus: Agumon…

Yoshi: Let's keep moving! They can't be too far!

Robinson and Moore stepped out of the car and watched them run farther and farther away.

Robinson: HEY!

Detective Moore: Leave them.

He got back into the passengers seat. Robinson reluctantly shut the back door and got into the front of the car.

Robinson: Now what?

Detective Moore: Just drive to HQ. I have to brief you about something.

Robinson put the car in drive and drove forward.

-x-

Volcamon wound his fist back and punched with all of his might. Usagimon and Alphamon both dodged his attack.

Usagimon: Slow and steady. Just the way I like them.

Before he knew what happened, Usagimon was screaming in pain. A sharp arrow had just been lodged in his shoulder.

Alphamon: Usagimon!

He helped Usagimon pull it out, and they looked around for who did it. A Sagittarimon stood from afar with his bow and arrow pointed towards them. While they were distracted, Volcamon attacked them from behind.

Volcamon: Big Bang Tackle!

He rammed into Alphamon who fell on top of Usagimon. Sagittarimon jumped up in the air and aimed another arrow at them.

Sagittarimon: Judgment Arrow!

The arrow zoomed towards Usagimon's head, but it was blocked by a sword. It was SlayerDramon's.

Sagittarimon fired more arrows, but Slayerdramon blocked them all with his sword. He flew towards Sagittarimon and tackled him to the floor.

All around the city, the Digi-Destined Digimon were fighting against BlackWargreymon's Digimon. BlackWargreymon's Digimon were starting to get the upper hand.

All of their owners were huddled together away from the main battlefield. All of them were watching with worry on their faces. Brianna simply stood with her arms crossed and didn't say anything. Emily was quiet too.

Kristy: I don't think they're doing so well. They must be exhausted from the fight.

Matt: You can say that again. Slayerdramon and MetalSeadramon have been fighting these guys off all day.

Castilla: So what should we do?

Matt: I don't know! It's not like a miracles gonna come right out of the sky!

He pointed up at the sky for a few moments. Nothing happened.

Kristy: Uh, Matt. What are you doing?

He looked up and down

Matt: Funny. I thought that would work. I saw it on a TV show once.

Keenan grabbed Matt by the shirt

Keenan: This isn't a joke, Matt! We need to see what we can do to help them!

Hayama: Take it easy you guys. Fighting each other won't help anything.

They continued to discuss as a portal opened behind them. Luke, Lena, Lopmon and DinoTigermon stepped out. Luke ran up to them.

Luke: Guys!

They all turned. Castilla was beaming with joy

Castilla: Luke! You're okay!

Keenan: Good to see you too Relena.

Castilla pointed

Castilla: What's that in your hand, Luke?

Luke: No time to explain. Just give two of these tablets to all of our Digimon. It'll protect them from the mind control if the Black Digi-Core gets activated.

Keenan: Good call. Crowmon!

Within moments, Crowmon landed next to them.

Crowmon: What is it, Kenean?

Keenan: Lopmon, you come here too!

Lopmon made her way over

Keenan took the container from Luke and gave it to Lopmon.

Keenan: I need you two to get these to all of our Digimon as soon as possible. Get Usagimon to help you also. He'll make it quicker.

Crowmon: Affirmative

Lopmon hopped on Crowmon's back

Lopmon: Consider us your complementary delivery service!

Crowmon flew off.

Danny: Well, I must say, it is nice for all of us to finally be back together again.

Kristy (quietly): Yeah…almost all of us.

"Did someone call the ultimate team?!"

She immediately recognized the voice. She turned and saw Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi run towards them.

Kristy: Mar…Marcus!

Lena: Tommy!

Both Lena and Kristy ran up and hugged them

Marcus: We don't know what's happened over the last few days, but all I can say is that we owe you. Big time.

Kristy: Where are Agumon, Gaomon and Lalamon?

Yoshi: They've already Digivolved and are fighting now. No CIA van was going to stop us from doing that.

Thomas touched Lena's face

Thomas: Relana? What are you doing in New York?

Lena: Luke brought me!

Keenan walked up to the three of them

Keenan: Plus, who could say no to a regular reunion?

Keenan smiled at them. Marcus smirked and then looked at everyone who was behind him. The seven, Leon, Emily, Lena, and Hayama were all counted.

Marcus: Sheesh. It's a party out here.

Keenan: But not nearly as lighthearted.

Crowmon and Lopmon returned. Lopmon hopped off and held the empty container.

Lopmon: We got them all out!

Thomas took the container from her

Thomas: Is this my formula?

Lopmon: Got that right!

Thomas: I suppose I don't have to ask whose idea it was to break into my clinic

Lopmon: Got that right too!

Lena: Sorry Thomas, but…

Thomas: Don't be sorry. It's a good thing you got it. Oh, and that reminds me. Detective Hayama…

Hayama walked over to him. Thomas reached into his shirt pocket. He gave Hayama a wallet and a cell phone. Hayama recognized them as his own.

Thomas: I know it's not much, but I found these in my pocket not too long ago. They weren't mine, so I figured that I had taken them off of you.

Hayama took the wallet and phone and put them in his pocket.

Thomas: On behalf of the three of us, I'm sorry for whatever else we did to you while we were under BlackWargreymon's mind control.

Hayama: Don't mention it.

Just then, a shadow formed over sun. It was a matter of seconds before the sun became totally eclipsed. The Digimon fights slowed to a stop. They all looked up into the sky.

Matt: What's going on!

Hayama swallowed and said the words

Hayama: He's here.

BlackWargreymon's outline was visible in the sky. He zoomed all the way towards the ground.

Thomas: Get ready guys.

BlackWargreymon picked up speed as he got closer to the street where the team was standing. He landed on top of an empty car, and completely flattened it. The tires flew out in different directions. He had landed on a knee and a fist, and stood up straight.

Matt walked up next to Emily.

Matt (whispering): Emily…

Emily looked at Matt and then down at his hand. He had an open palm. Emily looked back at BlackWargreymon.

BlackWargreymon slowly walked over to them. His Digimon left their battles and joined his side. Stingmon, Volcamon, Sagittarimon, Digmon, Okuwamon, TyrantKabutarimon, GrandisKuwagamon, Unimon, ZeedGarurumon, and Boltmon were numbered with him. BlackWargreymon stopped a few feet in front of the Digi-Destined. There was a moment of silence as the two groups faced each other.

BlackWargreymon: Evening.

No one responded

BlackWargreymon: I believe you all know who I am, so we can drop the formalities. You have something that belongs to me.

Still, no one spoke. BlackWargreymon turned his head towards Thomas, Marcus and Yoshi

BlackWargreymon: It's sad to see that you three have joined the losing team. We could have accomplished a lot together. I may have given you a piece of my empire.

Marcus: Sorry to disappoint.

Hayama stepped to the front.

Hayama: Give it up, BlackWargreymon. You won't wi…

BlackWargreymon: DON'T!

His loud voice echoed across the whole block. It startled everyone who was there. BlackWargreymon closed his eyes and breathed

BlackWargreymon: Just, don't. You see, earthlings. I have journeyed through an ocean of stars to make it here. I searched the Digital World inside and out to find the crest, and now I finally have it within my grasp. And no little league of children with pets are gonna mess it up for me now!

They stared at him. BlackWargreymon took another step forward.

BlackWargreymon: The Black Digi-Core is in your city. Right there as a matter of fact.

He pointed to a tall skyscraper that was about 30 yards away.

Leon quickly took out his binoculars and looked.

Leon: Oh my goodness. It's on the roof!

He was correct. The base of the Black-Digi Core was right on the roof of the building.

Hayama: The Time Warner Center. That's one of the tallest buildings in all of New York.

BlackWargreymon: Yes. Close enough to the Digital World for it to work when I open a portal over it.

Hayama looked back at BlackWargreymon

Hayama: Why are you telling us all of this?

BlackWargreymon: Because I don't want there to be any secrets between us.

He smirked

BlackWargreymon: It's been a long couple of months, and my patience has worn thin. So I will speak to you plainly. If you surrender the crest to me now, without a fight, then perhaps I can leave your city with minimal damage. But if you attempt to resist me, then your destruction will be absolute. So how's about we just make this easier for everyone?

Emily: How's about you just shut up!

Everyone watched as Emily pushed her way to the front of the crowd. She pointed her finger in BlackWargreymon's face

Emily: I don't care how strong you say that you are.

Matt put has arm forward

Matt: Emily, don't!

Emily: You're barking up the wrong dogs. These guys have been through more than anything else you could possibly put them through. So let me save you a lot of waiting time tell you that none of us are backing down without a fight!

Castilla coughed and whispered under her breath

Castilla (whispering): Speak for yourself…

BlackWargreymon paused

BlackWargreymon: Emily Parker, is it?

Emily crossed her arms

Emily: Got that right.

BlackWargreymon: Well unfortunately, none of that will be necessary

He supersped up to Emily and knocked her down to the ground.

Danny: Emily!

BlackWargreymon: Because you're the one I need

BlackWargreymon used his x-ray vision to search her body for the crest. He could see her body outline and skeleton, but nothing else.

He turned his x-ray vision off

BlackWargreymon: WHAT? There's nothing here…

He heard a whistle from the side

Matt: Hey bozo!

BlackWargreymon looked over and saw Matt holding the crest high in the air.

Matt: Is this what you're looking for?

BlackWargreymon flew over to Matt, but Matt threw it up in the air before BlackWargreymon got to him.

Slayerdramon caught the crest in midair. BlackWargreymon looked up at him.

Slayerdramon opened up the armor in his chest and placed the crest inside of it. The armor closed over the crest.

Slayerdramon: You want the crest? You have to go through me.

BlackWargreymon: That can be arranged. Digimon!

His group of Digimon immediately leaped at the sound of his voice.

BlackWargreymon: Turn these kids into stew.

All of the Digimon flew and dashed over to them. Lotosmon limped over and breathed heavily.

Castilla: Is everything alright Lotosmon?

Lotosmon: Yeah I'm…I'm just really tired…

Hououmon: So am I, Kristy. I feel really weak.

Kristy: You guys must have been fighting for too long…

Usagimon: Agreed. The black spores must be giving these Digimon an increased level of stamina. I don't know if we can defeat them, even in our mega forms.

Kristy clenched her fist

Kristy: So what should we do? We've maxed out all of our Digivolutions!

Matt: Almost all of them.

Kristy looked over at him.

Kristy: You don't mean…

Marcus grabbed Matt's shoulder

Marcus: I like the way he thinks.

Keenan: We can't. It's too risky.

Hayama was confused

Hayama: What are you guys talking about…

Castilla: Keenan's right. We've only done it once before. Are you sure it'll work now?

Luke: We have to try.

He glanced over. The Digimon were getting closer and closer to them.

Luke: And judging from how close they are, I suggest we try it now.

Keenan thought about it for a second, but eventually gave in.

Keenan: Alright. You all ready for one last Digivolution?

Everyone took their Digivices out, and as they did, data surrounded them. Emily, Lena and Hayama stepped back.

Data surrounded the Digi-Destined Digimon as well.

Matt: Time to rev up the Burst Mode!

BURST Digivolution sequence begins. Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi simultaneously did theirs.

"CHARGE! DNA!"

The three of them waved their hands over their Digivices

"Burst mode!"

Shinegreymon gained a pair of fiery wings, and a fiery sword and shield. He flew up into the air and crashed back down

SHINEGREYMON BURST MODE!

MirageGaogamon gained an electric rope with one end that symbolized the moon and the other end that symbolized the sun.

MIRAGEGAOGAMON BURST MODE!

Rosemon's clothing turned white. She gained a pink cape and a black whip

ROSEMON BURST MODE!

MAXIMUM BURST Digivolution Sequence Begins

The text on Keenan's Digivice screen showed the words "BURST EVOLUTION" The "BURST" erased and was replaced with "MAXIMUM BURST".

Merukimon's outline flashed on Keenan's Digivice.

Keenan: CHARGE! DNA! MAXIMUM BURST MODE!

He pointed it and yelled

Ravemon flew up into the sky. He spun his body in circles and caused a tornado to form. His body structure transformed as he descended back down.

RAVEMON MAXIMUM BURST MODE!

Luke, Kristy, Brianna, Danny, and Castilla did theirs unanimously.

Marsmon's outline briefly flashed on Luke's Digivice, Minervamon appeared on Kristy's Digivice Dianamon appeared on Brianna's Digivice, Neptunemon appeared on Danny's Digivice, and Seraphimon appeared on Castilla's Digivice.

"CHARGE! DNA! MAXIMUM BURST MODE!"

They all shouted it at once

The five Digimon performed their transformations at the same time.

DinoTigermon ran down a straight path. A whirlwind lifted DinoTigermon from the ground and morphed his physical features. DinoTigermon's body became dark blue with a black mane. He landed on the ground. He flew off of the ground and landed back down.

DINOTIGERMON MAXIMUM BURST MODE!

Hououmon flew through a ring of light. His body became covered in golden armor with pink markings at his legs. He flew faster and more vigorously than ever before

HOUOUMON MAXIMUM BURST MODE!

Usagimon lifted his sword in the air. Thunder erupted around him. The thunder hit his sword, and caused his body to reflect energy. The lightning flashed from one end of the spectrum to the other, and Usagimon sped there before it landed and used it to mold his other sword.

USAGIMON MAXIMUM BURST MODE!

Lotosmon flew through a trail of flowers with her staffs drawn in front of her. As the petals surrounded her, her structure changed. Her staffs morphed into one golden one, and her body became plated with yellow armor.

LOTOSMON MAXIMUM BURST MODE!

MetalSeadramon jumped into golden river. As he swam forward, his body changed underwater. He gained an anthropomorphic structure, gaining legs, a body and arms. Two golden fins popped out of his front two arms as his head emerged out. He torpedoed through the sea before he jumped out and tumbled on the land.

METALSEADRAMON MAXIMUM BURST MODE!

An image of Apollomon's outline briefly flashed on Matt's Digivice before he pointed his Digivice forward. He waved his hand over his Digivice.

Matt: CHARGE! DNA! MAXIMUM BURST MODE!

SlayerDramon jumped up into the air and dove down into a massive fireball. The fire engulfed SlayerDramon's body and for a few seconds, SlayerDramon was undetectable. Suddenly, SlayerDramon burst out of the flame with gold and red armor, and a pair of fiery wings. He landed on the ground and drew a fire circle around him.

SLAYERDRAMON MAXIMUM BURST MODE!

Castilla: Yeah! We did it!

Matt: How do you like them apples, BlackWargreymon?!

BlackWargreymon: Nice party trick. But don't think for a moment that it will so much as delay your defeat.

Boltmon took out his axe and tried to drive it down into Usagimon. Usagimon blocked with both of his swords.

Digmon: Gold Rush!

His spikes drove down into Alphamon. Alphamon blocked a few of the needles and got scraped by a couple of them. He let out his attack onto Digmon.

Alphamon: Seiken Blade!

Lotosmon and Rosemon teamed up against Volcamon.

Rosemon: Jewel of Heart!

Lotosmon: Rose Ruin!

Volcamon blocked the attacks, but they drove him down into the ground.

MetalSeadramon stood face to face with Zeedgarurumon. MetalSeadramon held his hands out at his sides. Water began rising from the sewers, pipes, and water fountains around the city. All of the water collected around MetalSeadramon's two hands.

MetalSeadramon: Final Tsunami!

The water rushed over to ZeedGarurumon and knocked him off of his feet. His head hit the concrete.

BlackWargreymon's Digimon and the DIgi-Destined Digimon began fighting each other. Some of them took it to the sky and others fought around the city block.

Thomas leaned over to Yoshi

Thomas: These buildings have all been evacuated, right?

Yoshi: I think so. Why?

Thomas: I think it's about to get messy.

BlackWargreymon walked in the middle of all of the battles, and paced in a straight line over to SlayerDramon. BlackWargreymon pointed at him.

BlackWargreymon: And you.

SlayerDramon looked him in the eye

BlackWargreymon: You're mine. I've come too far to let you stand in my way now. I'll pull the crest off of your decrepit body if I need to.

Slayerdramon wielded his sword and floated above the ground.

Slayerdramon: Then I guess it's time for us to see who's top dog.

BlackWargreymon zoomed at super speed over to Slayerdramon. Slayerdramon flew forward at him as well. They flew closer and closer to the middle of the street. BlackWargreymon would his fist back and Slayerdramon held his sword forward.

When they met in the middle of the street, they hit each other with a cataclysmic force. A massive crater formed under them.

Slayerdramon was sent flying up and backwards into the window of an office building. His back shattered the window, and he crashed into a file cabinet on the opposite wall of the office room. The file cabinet fell on top of him.

BlackWargreymon jumped into the building. Slayerdramon threw the file cabinet off of himself and towards BlackWargreymon. BlackWargreymon cut the cabinet in two with his claws before it reached him. The files and papers flew all over the room.

BlackWargreymon planted his feet and stuck his hand out.

BlackWargreymon: Black Tornado!

A tornado emerged out of his hand and went towards Slayerdramon.

Slayerdramon flew up over the attack, and the tornado destroyed the other side of the building. The building had now been damaged from both sides of the same floor, and was beginning to fall over. SlayerDramon flew towards BlackWargreymon against the winds of the tornado. The walls and floor were crumbling around SlayerDramon as he screamed and pushed his way through. BlackWargreymon clenched his teeth and increased the intensity of the attack.

Slayerdramon couldn't hold his own any longer, and was sent flying out of the building just before it crashed on itself. Slayerdramon flew through a stone statue and hit the street hard.

-x-

Hayama held his hand over his head to protect himself from the debris.

Hayama: It's not safe out here!

He yelled at all of the kids. He had to yell over all of the fighting to be heard.

Thomas: He's right! We need to find shelter and fast!

Emily: There's an underground parking lot not too far from here. We can take cover in there!

Kristy: Okay. Let's go!

Hayama: Matt, Luke, Brianna!

The three of them looked at him

Hayama: I want you three to come with me!

Luke: What?

Brianna: Where are we going?

Hayama pointed to the top of the Time Warner Center

Hayama: We're gonna decommission that machine before BlackWargreymon gets a chance to use it! Are you up for it?

The three of them nodded

Castilla: Let us come with you!  
Danny: Yeah, we can help.

Hayama: No. Too many of us will draw his attention. Just take cover in the parking lot and we'll be out as soon as we can.

Yoshi: Just be careful!

Hayama: Let's move!

Hayama, Matt, Luke and Brianna ran towards the Time Warner Center.

-x-

SlayerDramon struggled to stand up after he crashed. Once he was on his feet, BlackWargreymon sped up to him and punched him twice in the face. SlayerDramon blocked the third punch with his sword.

SlayerDramon: Now it's my turn.

SlayerDramon's fist glowed with fire.

SlayerDramon: Dragon knockout!

He gave BlackWargreymon a hard uppercut and lunged him up into the air. SlayerDramon stood on the ground and watched BlackWargreymon go higher and higher. But soon, BlackWargreymon regained his bearings and stopped in midair. They eyed each other for a moment.

Slayerdramon: It doesn't have to end like this, BlackWargreymon!

BlackWargreymon: And what makes you say that?

They both had to yell to be heard.

Slayerdramon: Because I know what it feels like to be on the side of evil. But it's a dark road that only spirals downward. But you can change all of that.

BlackWargreymon scoffed

BlackWargreymon (mockingly): You think I can change?

Slayerdramon: I know you can. Because I believe that deep down there's a good Digimon inside of you! And I can help you. WE can help you end this cycle of madness that you're on.

BlackWargreymon: You know you're really starting to sound like my brother.

His claws sharpened

BlackWragreymon: I HATED my brother.

Slayerdramon swallowed

BlackWargreymon: You're even more foolish than I thought you were. I hope you savored your brief taste of victory, Slayerdramon, because it won't happen again.

BlackWargreymon held his hands over his head. Slayerdramon clenched his sword.

BlackWargreymon: Terra Destroyer!

A gigantic black circle formed in between his hands. He threw it down towards Slayerdramon. Slayerdramon flew towards the attack and held his sword out.

Slayerdramon rotated his body until he was spinning like a top with his sword at the head. Streams of fire revolved around him.

BlackWargreymon: Impossible…

SlayerDramon: Dragon Slash Tornado!

He cut right through the middle of the attack. BlackWargreymon frowned in disgust. Slayerdramon stopped rotating by the time he made it to BlackWargreymon's, and found himself staring him in the face.

Slayerdramon: What's the matter? All out of tricks?

BlackWargreymon: Dramon Killer!

He unexpectedly shot a beam at Slayerdramon's chest and it sent him flying backwards once again. But this time, before he hit a building, he was caught by someone from behind. He let go and turned around to see who caught him. It was Shinegreymon

Shinegreymon: It looks like you could use a hand.

Slayerdramon: I can handle him fine by myself.

Shinegreymon: You sure had me fooled.

Slayerdramon kept quiet

Shinegreymon: Well?

Slayerdramon nodded

Slayerdramon: Okay. Let's take him down.

Shinegreymon let go of Slayerdramon and they both floated side by side. They faced BlackWargreymon and watched him charge towards them.

Shinegreymon flew down towards him while Slayerdramon stayed still.

Shinegreymon: Torrid Wave!

Shinegreymon shot fireballs down at BlackWargreymon. BlackWargreymon cut through all of the fireballs with his nails. When BlackWargreymon was close enough, he used the back of his arm to hit Shinegreymon in the neck, and sent him down towards the ground.

Slayerdramon: Dragon Cano…

Before he could let out the attack, BlackWargreymon had already caught up to him and grabbed his neck. BlackWargreymon sharpened his claws and began driving them into Slayerdramon's chest. Slayerdramon screamed in pain. But soon, his claws came back out. Slayerdramon looked forward and saw that Shiengreymon put BlackWargreymon in a headlock. BlackWargreymon fought to get free. Shinegreymon rotated his body away from Slayerdramon.

Shinegreymon: How's about a Final Shining Burst!

Shinegreymon's chest released a massive amount of energy onto BlackWargreymon at point blank. BlackWargreymon was sent flying about a half mile away. He crashed through an electric billboard and landed on the top of an abandoned construction site.

Shinegreymon was breathing very heavily after the attack. Slayerdramon put his hand on his shoulder.

Slayerdramon: You okay?

Shinegreymon: Yeah. That last attack took a lot out of me. I might be a little slower but I think be fine.

Slayerdramon nodded.

They both flew over towards the construction site.

-x—

Hayama, Matt, Brianna and Luke were almost at the Time Warner Center. They were running underneath all of the fighting, explosions and eruptions. They briefly ran underneath a bridge, but Hayama stopped them from exiting the bridge with his arm.

Hayama: Look out!

Right in front of them, Ravemon had tackled GrandisKuwagamon into the ground. Ravemon would his fist back and drove it into GrandisKawagamon's chest.

Ravemon: Lighting Thrust!

GrandisKuwagamon yelled, but soon countered with his own attack

GrandisKuwagamon: Gran Killer!

He shot Ravemon off of him, and the both flew up and continued fighting in the air.

Hayama: Okay, let's go now!

They ran around all of the damage.

Matt: All this damage aint coming out of my allowance!

Brianna: Maybe you can ask your new girlfriend to help you.

Matt: Okay, for the last time she is NOT my girlfriend! I told you that I had nothing to do with what was going on back there.

Brianna: Oh keep telling yourself that, Matt. I saw it with my own two eyes!

Matt: Then listen to me with your two ears! SHE approached ME…

Hayama: You guys! Knock it off! We're almost there.

They could see the twin-tower building not far in front of them. Hayama took out his cell phone and looked into his phone camera. He zoomed it in.

Hayama: The Black Digi-Core's on the roof of the building on the right.

Luke: Our Digimon kind of have their hands full at the moment, so how do you expect us to get up there? Take the stairs?

Hayama chuckled

Hayama: Of course not.

He pocketed his cell phone

Hayama: We'll take the elevator.

Hayama walked forward towards the entrance of the building. The three kids took a moment before they followed him in. One police officer tried to stop Hayama from entering

Officer: You're not authorized to enter here

Hayama took out his badge

Hayama: Stanley Hayama, CIA. Not only am I authorized to enter here, officer, but I'm also authorized to tell you that your shift is over. Go find shelter.

The officer's face froze

Hayama: Now!

The officer ran away to look for a safe place to hide.

Hayama: Come on guys.

He walked into the building. Matt whispered to Luke.

Matt: You know, all of the sudden, I know what I want to be when I grow up.

Luke: Let's go, Matt!

They followed him inside.

-x-

Slayerdramon and Shinegreymon landed on the roof of the construction site. They both looked around

Slayerdramon: I don't see him.

Shinegreymon: He's here. Keep your eyes open.

Slayerdramon: THERE!

He pointed forward. BlackWargreymon had a long, red, iron beam in his hand. He wound it back like a baseball bat.

Shinegreymon stepped forward.

Shinegreymon: Torrid Wave!

He aimed his fireballs at the construction beam that BlackWargreymon was holding. It melted most of the metal, so by the time BlackWargreymon was in front of them, he missed the hit completely.

Slayerdramon tried to punch him, but BlackWargreymon saw it coming and dodged the attack. He used what was left of the construction beam to knock Shinegreymon in the head. The beam bent when it made contact with his face, and Shinegreymon stumbled backwards a few steps. Shiengreymon wiped his mouth.

Shiengreymon: That does it. Ready your sword, Slayerdramon.

Slayerdramon gripped tightly onto his sword.

Shinegreymon: Corona Blaze Sword!

A fiery sword appeared in Shinegreymon's hand. Both Shinegreymon and Slayerdramon walked in a circle around BlackWargreymon. BlackWargreymon snickered.

BlackWargreymon: You two still don't get it, do you? I have decades of fighting experience. I was destined to be the strongest of all of the Ancient Agumons. I have already reached the peak of Digimon physical capacity.

BlackWargreymon held both of his hands out. Dark data rotated around both of his hands, and the data erected upright into the shape of two swords. Shiengreymon and Slayerdramon both looked shocked. The data crystallized into two black, razor sharp swords.

BlackWargreymon: I want you two to remember this day. Because this is the day where I will take control, and you human loving slimes will bow to my unparalleled power!

BlackWargreymon sped up to Slayerdramon, but Shinegreymon flew forward and blocked him with his sword. BlackWargreymon tried to drive his sword into Shinegreymon, but Shinegreymon kept fighting him off with his own sword. Slayerdramon sword fought with BlackWargreymon as well. For a few moments, BlackWargreymon was sword fighting both of them, and doing it with great speed and tactility.

Slayerdramon: Corona Slash!

Slayerdramon tried to land a diagonal cut on BlackWargreymon, but BlackWargreymon blocked it with both swords. He pushed Slayerdramon off of him. Shinegreymon took to opportunity to try and stab BlackWargreymon in the back.

BlackWargreymon smirked

BlackWargreymon: Amateur.

He spun around, wound both of his swords back, and jabbed them both into Shinegreymon's stomach.

Everything seemed to stop for a moment. Shiengreymon slowly looked down at the swords in stomach. He stumbled backwards and almost fell over the edge. Slayerdramon watched in horror. BlackWargreymon walked up to him.

BlackWargreymon: Goodbye.

BlackWargreymon wound back and punched Shinegreymon's face as hard as he could. Shinegreymon flew backwards until he was out of sight.

Shinegreymon de digivolved back into Agumon while he was being launched in mid-air. Agumon landed on a rooftop and rolled around until he hit something hard and metal. Agumon weakly looked up at what he had hit.

He found himself looking inches away at the base of the Black Digi-Core. He was on top of the Time Warner building. Agumon closed his eyes and rested his head on the ground.

-x-

BlackWargreymon crossed his arms and looked forward with satisfaction. His back was turned to Slayerdramon.

BlackWargreymon: I presume that I killed him, Slayerdramon. Either way, it looks like it's just you and me now. And soon enough, it will be just me and the crest.

Slayerdramon screamed in anger and lunged forward at BlackWargreymon. He successfully grabbed onto him from the backside, and smashed him through the metal beams of the construction site. Slayerdramon's fist glowed with fire and he punched BlackWargreymon several times in the face. BlackWargreymon managed to break free in midair and faced Slayerdramon. They tried to fly into each other twice, but missed both times. For a moment, they found themselves in the middle of other battles. Miragegaogamon was fighting Stingmon, and Crowmon and Hououmon were teaming up against Unimon and Okuwamon at their sides. But Slayerdramon and BlackWargreymon paid them no mind.

Slayerdramon tried to lunge into BlackWargreymon, but BlackWargreymon flew out of the way, and grabbed onto the back of Slayerdramon's cape.

BlackWargreymon: Time to end this

BlackWargreymon gripped onto his cape with both hands, spun around like a top at a rapid pace. He finally let go, and launched Slayerdramon through the windows of about four tall buildings.

Slayerdramon landed outside of the fourth building and watched it crumble to the ground. While Slayerdramon was disoriented, BlackWargreymon caught up to him, and used both of his feet to knock Slayerdramon down into the street. BlackWargreymon flew down after him.

-x-

Hayama, Matt, Luke and Brianna came out of the roof door of the Time Warner Center.

Hayama: Alright, this is it. Let's do our thing before he spots us.

Brianna: Wait a minute. Is that…

Matt: Agumon!

Matt ran over to Agumon, who looked horribly beaten. He shook Agumon until his eyes slowly opened. Luke and Brianna joined him as well. Hayama began checking out the Black Digi-Core.

Matt: Agumon. Are you alright?

Agumon grabbed his head

Agumon: One moment I was Shinegreymon and the next…

Agumon grunted

Agumon: BlackWargreymon's way stronger than I thought. He has to be stopped.

Hayama: Lucky for you, that's exactly what we're here to do. This design is so sophisticated, but dismantling it shouldn't be too big of a hassle.

Luke: Why don't we just blow the dang thing up?

Hayama: If you have any plastic explosives on you then be my guest.

Hayama kneeled down and looked around the base.

Hayama: I think the controls should be down…

He found a small door on the machine

Hayama: Here!

Matt: Agumon, do you think you can open that up for us?

Agumon: I'll try. Pepper Breath!

Nothing came out of his mouth except for a bit of smoke. Agumon coughed afterwards

Agumon: Sorry. That battle took too much out of me. I can't attack right now.

Hayama checked his pockets

Hayama: I still don't have any of my gadgets. Nothing that can pierce or corrode metal anyway.

Suddenly Matt remembered.

Matt: Hold on a second! I think I still have something.

Luke: What are you up to now, Matt?

Matt reached into one of his pockets and took out a sealed vile with green liquid. It was the vile that Robinson had put in his suitcase earlier.

Matt: This!

Hayama was astonished that Matt still had it.

Hayama: Yes! That's perfect! Pour it on, now!

Matt opened the top of the vile and poured all of the liquid over the metal door. It burned a hole through the metal.

Matt: Booyah!

Hayama: Nice going, kid.

Hayama, Matt, Brianna and Luke looked inside.

Luke: Alright. Now what?

Hayama: It looks like we have a red, green, and white wire. Which one are we cutting first?

Brianna: Well I'd cut the red wire first.

Hayama: Why?

Brianna: Because red is a self-absorbed, self-obsessed, immoral, idiotic, and rude color that has no concern for anyone but itself.

She looked directly at Matt when she said the whole thing

Matt: Well I'd cut the white wire first, because that color thinks that it has the whole universe revolving around its head, and doesn't even listen to common sense.

Brianna: Well I'd bet that the white wire has enough common sense to knock the red wire silly if it doesn't shut up this instant.

Matt: Too bad the red wire wouldn't care so much, since the white wire never listens to anything it has to say anyway!

Brianna: That isn't even true at all!

Matt: Then why weren't you there when I told you that I was leaving for America?

Brianna: You idiot, I was there! I just didn't want to say goodbye, alright?

Matt didn't say anything

Brianna: Especially not to you.

There was an awkward silence

Luke: Uh, guys.

They both looked at him

Luke: CAN WE SETTLE THIS ANOTHER TIME PLEASE? Preferably, when the world isn't at stake?

Matt: Right

Brianna: Yeah, sorry.

-x-

Slayerdramon laid face up in a crater on the street. When he opened his eyes, he saw BlackWargreymon zoom down at him.

BlackWargreymon rammed into him and punched him in the chest a couple times. He was beginning to break through his armor. Slayerdramon clenched his sword.

SlayerDramon: Dragon Blaze!

The attack scorched BlackWargreymon's body. It loosed BlackWargreymon's grip and Slayerdramon punched BlackWargreymon off of him. Slayerdramon climbed out of the crater, but could barely stand. BlackWargreymon stood up on his two legs as well. BlackWargreymon looked at the cracks on Slayerdramon's chest. He could see a little bit of the crest behind Slayerdramon's chipped armor.

BlackWargreymon simply scraped the dust and ashes off of his body.

Slayerdramon spoke through his deep breaths

Slayerdramon: How…

BlackWargreymon threw his hands up

BlackWargreymon: I told you once, I told you a hundred times. The dark energy makes me stronger. A concept that my brother never seemed to fully understand. I'm for all intents and purposes….invincible.

SlayerDramon: I won't let you win.

BlackWargreymon: You already have.

Unbeknownst to Slayerdramon, Digmon was behind him. Digmon knocked Slayerdramon hard on the head, and sent him back to the ground. Slayerdramon laid motionless with his eyes closed. BlackWargreymon paced over Slayerdramon and sunk his claws into his armor. BlackWargreymon ripped the armor over his chest right off and found the crest laying over Slayerdramon's chest.

BlackWargremon: At last.

He grabbed the crest and held it in his hand.

BlackWargreymon: The crest is mine.

He looked up to the Time Warner Center

BlackWargreymon: Now for phase two.

BlackWargreymon leapt off of the ground and flew over to the building. Slayerdramon de-digivolved into Dracomon and remained unconscious.

-x-

Hayama: So what'll it be?

Luke: I say we cut the green one. That way everyone's happy.

Matt: How about Agumon dunks another one of those fireballs into the machine and fries all of the wires?

Agumon: I already told you, I can't attack!

Hayama: Maybe you can try one more time.

Agumon sighed

Agumon: I better be getting paid in food after this

He stood straight

Agumon: Pepper…

BlackWargreymon stomped in front of Agumon before he let the attack out. BlackWargreymon kicked Agumon aside. Hayama tried to run up to BlackWargreymon, but BlackWargreymon wound his arm back and hit Hayama, Matt, Brianna and Luke down to the ceiling floor.

BlackWargreymon: You humans will never learn will you?

Matt: No. And we won't quit either!

BlackWargreymon: Your loss

BlackWargreymon held the crest out so that they could see it. They all froze in shock when the saw it.

Hayama: He got the crest…

Matt: Then that means that Slayerdramon was…

BlackWargreymon: Crushed by my hand. And such will be the fate of anyone else who resists my new empire.

He pointed his hands up to the sky

BlackWargreymon: Shadow Gate!

A black portal opened over the Time Warner Center. All of Digmon slowed their battles to a stop when they saw the portal open.

Yoshi rushed everyone into the parking lot. They were all safely underground, but could see the top of the Time Warner Center from where they were hiding. Marcus and Thomas joined Yoshi's side.

Thomas: He opened the portal. You know what that means…

Yoshi: He's getting ready to turn it on.

Yoshi turned to Thomas and Marcus

Yoshi: Maybe we should go up there and help them

Thomas: I agree

Marcus: No.

They both looked at Marcus

Marcus: If those three kids are anything like we were…

Marcus looked up at the portal

Marcus: They'll stop him.

Thomas (angrily): You can't be sure of that, Marcus!

Marcus: Well I am.

Yoshi: Why?

Marcus paused before he spoke

Marcus: Because we need them to.

-x-

Matt, Luke and Brianna stood to their feet. BlackWargreymon was about to put the crest into the machine.

Luke: You don't wanna turn on that machine, BlackWargreymon.

BlackWargreymon closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. He quickly turned around

BlackWargreymon: I think I do!

Luke: No you don't. This isn't what you want.

BlackWargreymon: And what makes you so sure of what I want?

Luke: I spoke to your brother. VictoryGreymon.

That took Matt and Brianna by surprise. Hayama and Agumon were shocked as well.

BlackWargreymon: I thought that do-gooder out of his misery.

Luke: Don't be so sure. He told me about you. About how you wanted to be a leader. About how you turned to Shadowmon because you didn't think that they saw your potential. AncientGreymon, VictoryGreymon and the whole Agumon clan didn't think that you had what it took to be a hero.

There was a brief silence

Luke: I know Shadowmon. And I know how you must have felt.

BlackWargreymon: YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!

BlackWargreymon frowned

BlackWargreymon: Rejection after rejection. Humiliation after humiliation. No matter how hard I worked…no matter how much I trained…I was never enough for any of them. AncientGreymon is dead because of me. I took his life with my bare hands. And VictoryGreymon is gone now too. I am no hero. I'm not even close. So don't pretend like you know me, DON'T PRETEND LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE GONE THROUGH.

They all kept quiet

BlackWargreymon: None of the Ancient Agumon clan members understood me either.

Agumon: I wouldn't bet on that.

Agumon stepped forward

BlackWargreymon: What. Are you going to tell me that you were part of the Ancient Agumon clan?

Agumon: No. I guess I'm just a descendent or somethin'. But I'm an Agumon who was misunderstood too. And I thought that I was alone in the world. That's until Boss took me in.

BlackWargreymon: I'm not interested in your sympathy or sob stories. What I'm interested in is proving to myself that I have what it takes to lead an army!

Matt: But is this the way to do it? What you have there…

He pointed to the crest

Matt: Is the key to your future. And what you do next is your choice. If you turn on that machine there's no going back.

Luke: I know how the darkness feels, BlackWargreymon. It feels empowering. But Shadowmon is playing you. You want my advice? Don't fall into his trap.

Brianna: If there's one thing I've learned through my time as a Digi-Destined…It's that you don't have to prove anything to anyone. You may have killed in the past but that doesn't mean that you can't change. This AncientGreymon that you're talking about…maybe he didn't believe in you. But now is your chance to show everyone that you can be a real leader.

BlackWargreymon didn't say anything for a second. Then he spoke

BlackWargreymon: Touching. But you wasted your time. There's no going back, because it ends here.

BlackWargreymon spun around and slammed the crest into the base of the Black Digi-Core.

Matt: NO!

The crest levitated up until it was suspended at the center of the metal arms. Matt tried to run over and stop him, but BlackWargreymon grabbed his face and threw him backwards. He rolled on the ceiling floor after he hit it.

Brianna: Matt!

BlackWargreymon watched the crest begin to rotate counter clockwise. It rotated faster and faster. The tips of the metal arms focused beams of electrical energy onto the crest. The others watched helplessly.

BlackWargreymon: It's time.

A black-purple sphere was formed around the crest. It had radiant appearance, and resembled the form and texture of the sun. It slowly rotated along it's long axis.

All of the sudden, a black beam erupted out of the sphere and was fired straight up into the portal.

BlackWargreymon tunred to them and smirked

BlackWargreymoN: Time to test it out.

He tunred back around and spoke into the machine.

BlackWargreymon: To every Digimon on the face of the planet…I am your leader. And I want you to destroy the Digi-Destined.

The beam intensified as continuously shot through the portal. The beam's reflection was in BlackWargreymon's eyes.

-x-

In the Digital World, the black beam emerged from the sky and slammed into the barren ground.

A herd of Poromon were around the beam when it hit. A microscopic view was shown of the basic digi cores inside of their chests. Their basic digi cores were light blue in appearance and were in the shape of the sphere. But after the beam hit, their digi cores became rewritten, and soon became black-purple in appearance. By the time it was done being rewritten, their digi-cores looked exactly like the Black Digi-Core. The Poromon's bright blue eyes were then shown growing black.

This transformation happened all across the Digital World. In the deserts, mountains, valleys and oceans, the Digimon had their basic digi cores rewritten, and their eyes darkened.

All of the Digimon began flying up towards the beam. The Digital World's sky soon became invisible because of all of the Digimon who were covering it.

They all converged into the portal where the beam came from

-x-

In New York City, Matt, Luke, Brianna, Hayama and Agumon watched the Digimon begin to flood in through the portal.

The others were able to see it from the parking lot as well.

Emily: Is that the Black Digi-Core?

Lopmon covered her eyes with her ears.

Lopmon: I can't watch…

Danny: What's happening out there?

Leon stepped forward

Leon: Here they come…

The Digimon poured into New York City by the hundreds. They began fighting the Digi-Destined Digimon. They all tried to fight the Digimon off, but quickly became overwhelmed.

-x-

BlackWargreymon watched the invasion continue. He stood still on top of the Time Warner Center with his arms behind his back for a few seconds.

BlackWargreymon: I tried to tell you humans.

He turned around

BlackWargreymon: You don't know me. This is the only way. And this is who I am.

Luke paid particular attention to the main core of the Black Digi-Core. He squinted his eyes and tried to look inside of the core. He could barely see the crest. And he noticed that the crest was beginning to crack down the middle.

The main core began to fluctuate a little bit. The rotation of the core became more and more choppy and discontinuous.

Luke: Oh no.

-x-

Alphamon was in a sword fight against Stingmon. Alphamon knocked Stingmon's sword away from him.

Stingmon: I don't need a sword to finish you off

Stingmon would his arm back to attack Alphamon, but soon dropped his arm and began screaming in pain. Alphamon opened his eyes.

Alphamon: Stingmon?

A microscopic view revealed that Stingmon's basic digi-core was fluctuating from black to light blue. The same thing began happening to all of the mind controlled Digimon. They all began groaning in pain.

-x-

BlackWargreymon looked confused.

BlackWargreymon: What's that sound?

He turned around and looked all over.

BlackWargreymon: Are those…screams?

Luke: BlackWargreymon. Look.

Luke was pointing to the Black Digi-Core. He noticed how inconsistent it's rotation was.

BlackWargreymon walked up to it to get a better look

BlackWargreymon: What in blazes is going on?

Luke: I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen.

BlackWargreymon looked backwards. Then he screamed

BlackWargreymon: Did you do this?!

Luke: No. You did. The crest of light was never meant to be used on this machine. Now, the Black Digi-Core is fluctuating, meaning that all of these Digimon that you're controlling are having their basic digi-cores reprogrammed again and again. And it's paining them. They're suffering, BlackWargreymon.

BlackWargreymon looked down and saw what was happening.

BlackWargreymon: No…

Luke: And not only that, but because of what you've done, the crest of light is going to explode. And when that happens, it'll not only destroy this whole city, but it'll send us on a collision course for the Digital World. You meant to destroy the Digi-Destined only. But now you're going to kill every Digimon and every human on both planets.

Hayama, Matt, Agumon and Brianna were horrified.

Luke: Have fun being the ruler of nothing.

BlackWargreymon: NO! This is a trick! You're lying!

He grabbed Luke by the shirt. Luke didn't move a muscle

Luke: I told you. Shadowmon will play you right into an early grave.

BlackWargreymon: This isn't what I wanted!

Luke: Then what did you want?

BlackWargreymon let go of Luke. He looked over the edge of the building and heard the screams grow louder and louder. He covered his ears and then knelt on the ground. He grunted as he tried to block the noise out. Luke walked up behind him.

Luke: You want the pain to stop? You have to let us shut down the machine.

BlackWargreymon: But if I let you do that, then that means that I failed!

Luke: Well as someone once said. Sometimes, true character isn't shown in victory. It's shown in failure.

BlackWargreymon strained in discomfort.

Luke: Now or never.

It took a little less than a minute for BlackWargremon to finally get his answer out.

BlackWargreymon: Fine. Do it.

Luke froze

BlackWargreymon: I SAID DO IT!

Luke looked back at Matt, Brianna, Hayama and Agumon. He nodded. They got up and walked over to the Black Digi-Core. Luke did as well.

Brianna: Did you really mean all of that, Luke?

Luke: Yes. VictoryGreymon told me. This isn't going to go over well if we don't do something fast.

Matt: Well there has to be some way to shut it down, right?

Hayama: I'd doubt it. It's self-sustaining now. It's not quite as easy as flipping the off switch.

Brianna: So that's it? We can't do anything?

Matt: Why don't we try to take out the crest?

Matt tried to reach his hand inside the Black Digi-Core but Luke blocked it.

Luke: Are you out of your mind? If the core doesn't fry your hand off , you'll shatter the crest the moment you touch it. And that means that everything blows up.

Brianna: Yeah…about that…

She noticed that the crack was growing farther and farther down the crest. It was seconds away from breaking into pieces.

Brianna: We might wanna hurry this up a little bit.

The painful screams were growing louder. More Digimon were flying in through the portal each second.

Matt: This isn't fair! There has to be something we can do!

Hayama looked over at BlackWargreymon. BlackWargreymon was still on his knees. Hayama paced over to him.

Hayama: Do you know any way to shut this thing off?

BlackWargreymon: All I wanted was to prove to myself that I was as strong of a leader as him. But I'm not. I'll never be.

He drove his nails into the ground.

Hayama: BlackWargreymon, I need you to stay with me. Is there anything we can do?

BlackWargreymon: No. I'm afraid there's no hope.

He looked at the ground

BlackWargreymon: Everything will be destroyed.

Matt ran over and joined Hayama. Agumon joined as well.

Matt: Come on, BlackWargreymon! You have to think! Is there any way that we can stop this thing from nuking the whole city?

Agumon: Yeah! There are billions of lives at stake!

BlackWargreymon: There's no way to stop the explosion. Not unless…

He paused.

Hayama looked him in the eye

Hayama: Unless what?

BlackWargreymon: The explosion can't be prevented. But I think it can be contained. Absorbed.

Matt: Absorbed? By what?!

BlackWargreymon breathed in and out

BlackWargreymon: Data. Digimon Data.

Matt looked confused

Matt: What?

Hayama put his hand on his head

Hayama: Of course!

Matt looked up at him. Brianna and Luke walked up and began listening as well.

Hayama: I read up about this. All Digimon possess the ability to absorb data after they've defeated an enemy. This machine was made in the Digital World, so…that means that the Black Digi-Core is made out of data as well. A Digimon could theoretically absorb all of its data right when it explodes. But…

He didn't want to continue

Luke: But what?

The crack down the middle of the crest was millimeters from reaching the bottom.

Brianna: We don't have all the time in the world here, Detective!

Hayama: But...if that explosion is as powerful as you say it is, then the energy from the explosion will most likely be too much for any one Digimon's body to handle. The Digimon won't survive.

Matt, Luke and Brianna were speechless.

The crack was almost at the bottom of the crest. The Black Digi-Core was beginning to grow more and more choppy, and rotated out of control. It was clear that it was becoming extremely unstable.

Agumon stood straight and looked at the Black Digi-Core

Agumon: I'll take the bullet.

Hayama shot a glance at Agumon

Agumon: It's okay. It's for the greater good.

BlackWargreymon: You're not going anywhere near the Black Digi-Core.

They all looked up at him. BlackWargreymon stood to his feet.

BlackWargreymon: Because that's my job. I'll do it.

There were a few moments of silence

Luke: BlackWargreymon….

BlackWargreymon: I created this monster. Now it's time for me to own up to what I've done.

A tear streamed down Brianna's cheek. She closed her eyes and moved her head aside. Matt and Luke exchanged glances at each other.

Hayama: Maybe we can think of another way…

BlackWargreymon: There is no other way. Not for me.

BlackWargreymon faced the Black Digi-Core

The crack had reached the bottom of the crest. The crest split into two. The beam that was going into the Digital World immediately stopped, and a massive ball of energy erupted out of the center of the Black Digi-Core.

BlackWargreymon super sped over to the Black Digi-Core and covered the blast with his own body.

The white blast failed to extend past his body. The energy was seen being sucked into every crevice of his skin.

Brianna turned away

Brianna: I can't watch…

Hayama hugged her as she turned her face away. Hayama watched it with a frown.

Matt and Luke's eyes were reflecting the white from the energy explosion.

BlackWargreymon opened his mouth and started yelling. The energy kept absorbing into his body. It continued for about 20 long seconds.

BlackWargreymon stopped yelling and looked straight ahead. He saw a glimpse of VictoryGreymon in front of him. Despite all of the pain, the image was very clear in his head. VictoryGreymon nodded his head in affirmation.

BlackWargreymon closed his eyes

BlackWargreymon: So this….is how it ends. Does this…make me…a hero?

VictoryGreymon's image spoke

VictoryGreymon: More than that, brother. Much more.

He held his hand out.

BlackWargreymon didn't scream anymore. He simply closed his eyes and smiled.

BlackWargreymon's data exploded, and scattered all around the roof top. It slowly drifted away. The base of the Black Digi-Core also exploded, and its broken pieces were melted and strewn about the rooftop.

There was dead silence afterwards.

Matt, Luke, Agumon and Hayma looked in silent disbelief. Brianna still had her eyes closed.

The various Digimon who had been under mind control stopped yelling. Their digicores reverted back to their original states, and they all began regaining their proper eye colors. The black spores that were on the necks of some of the Digimon disintegrated into dust. Their eye colors reverted back to normal as well.

All of the previously mind controlled Digimon looked around confusedly. Most of them began flying back into the portal.

The Digi-Destined Digimon laid down their weapons, and de-digivolved. Lalamon looked up into the sky

Lalamon: What happened?

Gaomon walked up next to her

Gaomon: It's over.

-x-

Lena had been watching from the parking lot.

Lena: They…they did it! Guys! Get up!

The others were hiding deep within the parking lot structure. They were all sitting down on the pavement. Keenan stood up to his feet and met her.

Keenan: You're kidding…

Lena pointed outside. Keenan took a look for himself.

Keenan: The Digimon. They're all returning.

Everyone else stood up and joined. Leon looked through his binoculars.

Leon: Better yet. I think that the mind control's worn off of them. BlackWargreymon must've hit the road. Good riddance.

Keenan took the binoculars and looked up towards the top of the Time Warner Center. He could hardly see what was going on, but noticed that no one who was on the roof seemed to be rejoicing. He dropped the binoculars and looked ahead.

-x-

Hayama: Well…I guess our mission's accomplished.

Everyone was still looking straight ahead at the remains of the Black Digi-Core.

Matt: Then why don't I feel like celebrating?

Agumon: I don't know.

Agumon looked at the ashes

Agumon: He and I may not have been so different after all. He…

Luke: He made his choice….guys. And in the end, he chose to be a leader.

Matt looked over at Brianna. Brianna looked at him for a second, but then looked the other way. Matt looked down to the ground.

The scene panned out so that the whole building was visible.


	9. The Heroes

Sunrise the next morning.

The TV at Matt's house was playing the morning news. The reporter spoke into the microphone

"It appears as if all of these so called Digital Monsters have returned back into the portal where they came out of. No one seems to understand exactly who these aliens are, and why they suddenly stopped attacking New York City, but if there's one thing that all of us can agree on, it's that we can rest easy knowing that the worst is over. Plans for reconstruction are already under way and…"

Danny walked in front of the TV and into Matt's kitchen. He ran into Matt there who was drinking out of the orange juice carton.

Danny: Matt.

Matt stopped drinking and put the carton down

Matt: Danny. What's up?

Danny: Well, it's good to see that you're up.

Matt: I couldn't really sleep.

Danny: Yeah. Yesterday was tough for all of us. Running around, playing secret agent, meeting up with our friends from Japan...You don't see that every day.

Matt: It's not that, it's about…

He didn't finish he statement.

Danny: It's about what?

Matt: Nevermind. Why are you up so early?

Danny: Thomas is taking us all down to see our parents. They're coming to pick us up and take us back to Japan. He called them last night and flew them in on his jet.

Matt: Oh…

Danny: So thanks for letting us stay over. It was really nice of you and Emily to open your houses up for all of us to stay overnight.

Danny laughed lightly

Danny: The real problem will be getting Betamon out of Emily's swimming pool.

Matt nodded

Matt: You're welcome

Mat began to turn around

Danny: Wait. That's not the only thing I wanted to say thanks for.

Matt looked a little confused. He turned back towards him.

Danny: There's a reason why we're best friends, Matt. Even though I've always liked to play things safe, you have a way of always keeping our friendship interesting. I didn't want to get involved with all of this at first. But it's hard to argue with the results. Yesterday we saved the world. We all saved the world. And I have you to thank for that.

Matt: All in a day's work, right?

Danny smiled

Danny: Yeah.

He and Matt high fived.

Danny: And America or no America, we'll still be friends. No one else is as crazy as you down in Japan. That's for sure.

Matt: I'll take that as a complement

They both laughed. Thomas came down the stairs.

Thomas: Get ready you two! We're all leaving in a few. The folks down at Emily's house are already waiting.

Matt: Uh, actually I wasn't planning on coming.

Danny: I think you should come, Matt. It'll be good to see you off. Even if it's the second time.

Matt sighed

Matt: Okay.

He grabbed his jacket off of the kitchen counter

-x-

Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi, Matt, Luke, Brianna, Keenan, Castilla, Kristy, Danny, Leon and Lena were waiting with their Digimon for the jet to touch ground. They were right on the outskirts of the major city and saw the plane come in for landing.

The plane stopped and landed not far in front of them.

The engine turned off and the steps extended out of the front door of the plane.

All of the kids waiting in anticipation. Spencer Damon was the first to step off of their plane.

Mr. Damon: Now that's riding in style!

Kristy: Dad…

Kristy ran up to him and Biyomon flew. Marcus and Agumon ran after her as well.

Spencer got off of the plane and Sarah Damon followed him. They all hugged.

Mr. Damon: There are my two little champions!

Mrs. Damon: We were so worried about you two

Mr. Damon: Speak for yourself, Sarah. I knew you guys would make it out okay. And Marcus…

Marcus: Yeah?

Spencer looked back at the private jet.

Mr. Damon: Stay friends with that Norstein boy.

Sarah hit his arm

Mr. Damon: Ow!

Mrs. Damon: What he means is that you need to get a haircut.

Kristy: Like that'll ever happen.

They continued hugging.

Agumon: So not to break this up but…when does the eating start?

Marcus: Agumon!

Thomas and Lena met up with Hobson. Lena hugged him.

Lena: It's good to see you, Hobson.

Thomas patted Hobson's shoulder

Thomas: Thanks for taking care of Relena all this time.

Hobson: The pleasure is mine, you two, but there's someone else who's here to see you.

All of the other parents had exited the plane and reunited with their children. Commander Sampson and Yushima left the plane as well. But the last person to step out of the plane was a well dressed man with blonde hair and blue eyes. It was clear that he was a little bit uncomfortable being there. But he slowly stepped off the plane and made eye contact with Thomas and Lena.

Thomas: It can't be…

Lena: Da…Daddy?

Mr. Norstein slowly walked over to them. He adjusted his tie and coughed once.

Mr. Norstein: Hobson…told me that you two were in trouble. So I figured that I would come here myself to make sure you were okay.

Thomas looked at his watch

Thomas: But today's a Tuesday. You're supposed to have business meetings all day today.

Lena: More like business meetings all day every day.

Mr. Norstein: I know that but…I pushed some things aside….to see you two.

Thomas and Lena looked at each other in disbelief. Gaomon and Lopmon looked confused as well.

Mr. Norstein: It was no big deal, alright? It was just a minor adjustmen…

Thomas: Dad.

Mr. Norstein looked at him

Thomas: Just stop talking.

Thomas hugged him. Lena did so as well.

Lena: Daddy…we missed you.

Mr. Norstein: I know. And almost losing you both got me thinking…Some of the things that I do down in the office…maybe they're not all that necessary. And if it would be alright, I would like to spend the extra time with you two.

Thomas tried not to cry. Lena wasn't so successful.

Commander Sampson coughed loudly in front of the Damons. Spencer looked up at him.

Commander Sampson: If I may, Spencer…

Mr. Damon: Kristy.

Kristy looked back at the commander. Kristy let go and went over to him.

Kristy: Commander…

Commander Sampson: I'll make this quick.

He held out Kristy's and Keenan's DATS communicators and badges.

Commander Sampson: You and Keenan must have accidently dropped these on the way out of my office the other day.

Kristy looked back up at his sunglasses

Commander Sampson: I don't agree with your style, but I can't argue with the track record. You two have proven me wrong again and again. So take them, and pass it on to your friend too. Hopefully we'll all learn how to work well with each other. Eventually

Kristy took the badges with a smile.

Kristy: Thanks so much, Commander.

Matt watched from a distance. He put his hands in his pockets, turned around and walked away.

Brianna, who was hugging her mom at the time, turned her head and saw him leave. She looked down and then turned her head the other way.

-x-

The whole scene was visible from the top floor of the CIA headquarters. Hayama stood alone in the room looking out of the window. At this point, he was wearing a full suit again, and had cleaned the cuts and gashes off of his face and body.

He watched as family after family reunited. Suddenly the door behind him flung open. He didn't have to turn around to know that Detective Robinson was behind him.

Robinson: Now isn't this a sight for sore eyes? Tell me…how did I know that I'd find you up here?

Hayama didn't say anything. He just continued watching.

Robinson: So…Detective Moore and I had a long chat after the events yesterday. And he filled me in on all of the gory details. About everything. Including you.

Hayama slowly spoke

Hayama: So I take it that you know my secret?

Robinson put his hands in his pockets

Robinson: I suppose you can say that, yeah.

Hayama didn't move his gaze. He just stood there quietly.

Robinson walked up next to him and looked down at the scene as well.

Robinson: You know…all the families are down there. You sure you don't want to join?

Hayama: It's not my place

Robinson nodded once and smirked. He paced around the room as he spoke.

Robinson: So the crest of light has been taken out of commission, BlackWargreymon is no longer a threat, and both the Digital World and the human worlds were saved.

Robinson stopped walking

Robinson: You did good, Stan.

He put his hands in his pockets

Robinson: So good, that Detective Moore wanted me to let you know that you've finally earned your handshake.

Hayama shook his head

Hayama: I don't want it.

Hayama paid particular attention to Brianna and her mom.

Robinson: Suit yourself

Robinson turned around and prepared to leave the room. But he stopped before he got to the door. Then he turned around.

Robinson: Off the record…do you think that it was a mistake…not telling Brianna who you really are?

Hayama's eyes widened as one last flashback was shown.

-x-

_Jennifer Akita's house was shown on he dark rainy day_

_Her lips slowly shaped around the last word that she spoke into the telephone. "Pregnant". _

_The boy on the other side dropped the phone out of his hand when he heard the word. The phone fell down to the ground and broke. The lightning briefly revealed his face. _

_It was Stan Hayama's. _

_Jennifer heard the dial tone. She was shown slowly hanging up the phone. _

_Hayama walked out of his front door into the dark and the rain and stopped right in front of his porch. From the front, he was shown taking his plane ticket to America and the golden locket with Jennifer's picture out of his pocket. He stayed in that position for a few seconds. But soon, he closed the locket, put it in his pocket and continued forward_

_A year had passed by, and Hayama was shown stealing small pieces of jewelry out of a jewelry store in New York City. A police officer stopped him immediately and looked down at his hands. They were shaking in fear. The police officer looked back at him sympathetically._

_The next scene showed the policeman escorting Hayama to a military recruiter. The policeman was speaking to the recruiter, and the recruiter kept looking at Hayama's face. The recruiter eventually looked back at the policeman and nodded his head one time. _

_The next scene showed Hayama dressed in an army costume and running down a battlefield. One of his fellow army members tripped and fell down, and Hayama stopped in his tracks to help him out. Hayama helped him back up to his feet, and helped him limp to safety. The same military recruiter saw the scene from afar, and made a call with his cell phone. _

_The next scene showed Hayama interning at the CIA headquarters. _

_The scene cut to Hayama taking an oath in the CIA building, and the final scene showed Hayama with Detective Moore in the Digital World. _

-x-

Hayama was frozen and looked straight ahead.

Robinson: You're her father, Stan. What if she needs you?

Hayama turned around

Hayama: She doesn't need me, Robinson. She has the rest of the Digi-Destined. They're a better family to her than I could ever give. She can't know. She can never know.

Hayama turned his head halfway around. He fixed his eyes to a point on the floor.

Hayama: If I am making a mistake, Robinson, then it's one that I'm going to have to live with.

Robinson smirked and adjusted his suit

Robinson: Well if you ever change your mind. You know where to find her.

With that Robinson turned back around and exited the room. Hayama looked back out the window. He reached into his suit pocket and slowly pulled out the locket with Jennifer's picture on it. He glanced down at it for a few moments. Then, he closed it back up and put it back inside.

Hayama: Good luck, Brianna.

Hayama turned around and left the room as well. He shut the lights off and the room went black.

-x-

Matt walked along the side of a wide, open river. He was able to see the city's skyline from where he was. The view was very picturesque, and the rising sun illuminated the outlines of the skyscrapers.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?"

Matt turned around. He saw Emily walk up behind him.

Emily: There aren't a lot of views like this around the city. I really like rivers. No city's really complete without them. And to think that all of it almost came to an end yesterday. We were lucky to have survived.

Matt turned around and looked at the skyline again

Matt: With us…it's never luck.

Matt took a longer glimpse at it.

Matt: So what's up? Did you come out to get a look at the city?

Emily: Actually, I came here to apologize.

Matt: For what?

Emily: I think you know what I'm talking about.

Matt looked back at her

Emily: I don't know. It was the first time a boy had ever looked out for me the way you did. The way that you fought so hard to protect me meant a lot. But I'm beginning to realize that that's just the kind of person you are. You truly are amazing, Matt. You're always looking out for people, and you're always doing your best to protect and see the best in everyone. And that showed yesterday.

Matt nodded

Matt: I wanna say thanks to you too, Emily.

Emily was taken aback

Emily: Thanks? For what?

Matt: You remind me of the way how I was when I got started in all of this Digimon stuff all that time ago. I think we both have a lot to learn from each other. And I'm sorry too…

Emily: Well that's really touching and all, Matt, but I don't think that I'm the one who you need to be making things right with.

Emily motioned her head so that Matt would look behind. Matt turned around and saw Brianna walking down the road by herself. She was some distance down. Matt looked back at Emily.

Matt: But what about you?

Emily: Please, Matt. There are plenty more cute guys in the sea than just you. Don't kid yourself.

Emily smiled

Emily: But I saw it in your eyes earlier. You belong with her. So go get your catch.

Matt hugged her unexpectedly. Emily slowly hugged him back.

Matt: You know…when I moved to America, my biggest fear was that I wouldn't find any good friends anytime soon.

Emily: Why are you telling me that?

Matt let go of her and stepped back

Matt: Because I was wrong.

Matt ran over to Brianna. Emily stood there with a smile on her face.

-x-

Matt ran up in front of Brianna

Matt: Brianna…

Brianna: Matt. I knew I'd find you out here…not that I followed you or anything. Okay maybe I did but…

Matt: Brianna…

Brianna: Listen Matt. I need to say something. I'm sorry for the way that I yelled at you before. As much as I hate to admit it, watching BlackWargreymon almost kill you made rethink the way that I treated you.

Matt: Brianna…

Brianna: And if your idea of living in America means that you wanna go around chasing girls, then you have the right to that. Now don't get me wrong, I think that you're stupid for doing it. But as stupid, annoying, and dim-witted as you are, you can make your own decisions, and if you don't want me to be a part of that, then just say the word. Because I think that…

Matt had had enough. Matt grabbed onto Brianna's shoulders and kissed her on the lips. Brianna's eyes initially widened as she felt her lips touch his, but she quickly closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. She held onto his side with both of her arms, and moved her hand up his back.

They kissed on and off for a long time as the sun rose and put an orange glow on their faces.

By the time they finally pulled away, they looked at each other for a few seconds.

Matt: Now do you believe me?

Brianna hugged him and he hugged her back.

Brianna: Matt…I don't know where to start. There were so many times that I wanted to tell you this. But I lov…

Matt: I know Brianna. I love me too.

Brianna scowled

Matt: Kidding. Sheesh.

Brianna: Way to ruin the moment.

Matt: What can I say? I'm a professional.

Brianna rested her head on his shoulder while they continued hugging.

Matt: So…now what?

Brianna: I hate long distance relationships

Matt sighed in disgust

Matt: They never work

Brianna: They're such a waste of time

Matt: It's impractical

Brianna: Impossible, really…

They were quiet for a moment.

Matt: But yesterday Danny and I became secret agents, stopped a bomb from destroying the world, and we changed the heart of a class old villain. I'd say that in one day alone, we did a lot of things that people would have said were impossible. Not to mention the things that we made it through last year.

Brianna: So what are you saying?

Matt: I'm saying that I'd be up for doing one last impossible thing before you guys leave New York today. That is, if you are.

Brianna pulled back and held his face

Brianna: Let me think about that

She kissed him again really quickly, but not before a clap was heard from behind them. When Matt and Brianna heard it, they both let go of each other quickly and looked at who was there. Kristy was the one clapping. All of the kids and Digimon were behind her.

Kristy: Well I'd say it's about time.

Brianna: Kristy! Guys! What are you all doing here?

Castilla: The same thing you're doing! Just enjoying the view.

Emily walked up and joined them as well. The whole gang was together again. Dracomon ran over to Matt's side.

Matt: Well you're out of luck, 'cause there's nothing much to see here.

Keenan walked next to Kristy.

Keenan: Of course there's not. But that reminds me of something.

Keenan leaned in and quickly kissed Kristy on the lips as well. Kristy quickly looked around and then put her hand on her mouth.

Kristy (whispering): Keenan. There are other people here!

Keenan: I noticed. But after all we've been through…I figured that it's about time that I stopped living on an island.

Keenan looked back at Leon, who had his arms crossed. He smirked and nodded.

Keenan looked back at Kristy  
Keenan: That's what an old friend told me to do anyway.

Kristy hugged him from the side.

Keenan: For what it's worth, I think that these guys all knew about us long before we decided to keep it a secret.

Danny: Aww. This is so sweet.

Castilla: It's not ending there.

Danny: What do you mean by that?

Castilla: Come here you!

Castilla jumped on top of Danny and sunk her lips into his. They both fell on the ground.

Luke crossed his arms

Luke: All this is making me sick.

Lena approached him, and kissed him on the cheek.

Lena: Sure it is.

She continued walking forward. Luke stared back at her.

Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshi walked over to them.

Yoshi: There you guys are! We were looking all over for you!

Danny and Castilla stood back up. Danny had Castilla's lip gloss all over his mouth and cheeks.

Thomas: The plane's fired up and ready to go. We all need to get back there now.

Brianna punched Matt in the arm and joined the rest of them. Everyone except Matt and Emily began on their way to the plane. But Keenan stopped midway.

Matt was standing with his arms crossed. Emily and Dracomon were next to him.

Keenan: You know, you're welcome to come back with us, Matt.

Matt raised his eyebrow

Keenan: I know we already said our goodbyes back in Japan, but it would be nice if we could get a chance to revoke them.

Betamon: Yeah! You've gotta come with us man.

Biyomon: You too, Dracomon! We could really use the big guns.

Marcus walked up to Matt's front

Marcus: They're right, you know. This team won't be the same without you.

Matt thought for a moment before he spoke

Matt: You all know that I'd do anything to go back to Japan…

Marcus: But…

Matt: But this is where my family is, so this is where I'm gonna stay.

Thomas: And you're okay with that? Because if you want I can make a few phone calls and get your dad a local job.

Matt: You don't have to. Because surprisingly…I am okay with it. Sure, there will be lot of new things here, but I'll always have you guys. Japan or no Japan.

There was a short silence. Marcus shook Matt's hand firmly.

Marcus: This may be the end of our adventure, Matt. But the end of one adventure…

Matt: Is just the beginning of a new one.

Marcus smirked and let go of his hand. He turned around and walked to the front of the pack. Thomas and Yoshi were at both of his side in the front.

Marcus: Let's move out, gang!

All of them walked away under the sunrise. Matt stood with his arms crossed and Emily leaned in next to him.

Emily: You know…you have some pretty amazing friends, Matt Turner.

Matt watched them disappear into the distance. He smiled.

Matt: Yeah. I suppose I do.

The scene panned out to the view of the sunrise. A light stream of black and yellow data passed the sun as the whole picture shut to black.

**THE END**

**And there you have it everyone! The Digital Crisis Movie. I really hope that you guys enjoyed it, and I'd really appreciate you all commenting on it. So please, please, please comment! It's always a treat for me to get to hear what you all thought about the movie. Sorry it took so long. But in time, I will try to do a FAQ about this if people are interested, so send in questions as they come. Take care everyone! **


	10. Digital Crisis Final FAQ

**Hey everybody! **

**So it's pretty weird for me to say this, but here's me doing my final FAQ! I didn't get a ton of questions this time around, which is understandable. It kind of stinks, because if people use gmail, the new gmail thing has automatically started sending notifications from this site to the spam inbox, so a lot of people aren't getting notified that this is out. But it's all good, because the questions that I have are great, so we can go through them! **

Q: Why did it take this movie so long to come out?

**A: Haha. Isn't that the question of the day? Well there's actually a pretty long answer to it. Believe it or not, I was actually already having plans for the movie right after the series ended. Especially after FAQ 4, people seemed to really be looking forward to this happening, so I promised to myself that I would make it sooner or later. I guess it happened to be later. **

**But unto the specific question. What exactly took so long? Well, after I began drafting, I was realizing that I was running into a lot of trouble with the script. So much so that I scrapped the whole storyline and started from scratch with something new (which is what we have now). And that took a long time, because I was trying my best to make the old story line work, but I was just running into so many dead ends. Basically the plot was originally going to take place about 20 years in the future. Weird, right? I had this elaborate plan of having a futuristic villain (DarkDramon) go 20 years back in time to destroy the Digi-Destined in present day. But what was somewhat interesting was that in DarkDramon's future, all of the Digi-Destined had died off except for Brianna, who was leading a mini resistance, and Matt had not yet been confirmed alive or dead. But there was going to be weird plot twist about Matt having turned evil in the future, and going under another alias as a masked renegade….I don't know, as you can probably tell, it got way too complicated and frankly too stupid of a storyline in order for me to continue writing that script. I eventually made some changes that made it a little better, but I decided to just delete the whole thing and start over. And then I thought…well what if I didn't have a futuristic villain, but I had an ancient villain who was awakened at the beginning of the movie. And then that's what got me started with BlackWargreymon and VictoryGreymon's brotherhood, etc. **

**So after that long explanation, all I can say is that I'm sorry it took as long as it did, but I'm also grateful that I was able to change it into something that I felt like people would actually enjoy. Better late than never right? **

Q: So are you working on anymore Digital Crisis in the future?

**A: Sadly, no. I think that the story has run its course, and I believe that I gave the story it's proper ending. Are there more things that I could have gone into? Yes, probably. And there are still some storylines/episodes that I wish I had done**. **But at the end of the day, I like how it turned out. And that's not to say that you fans can't continue the storyline! I've already heard from people who want to do their own one-shots and stories and that's great! If youre interested in writing a story with these characters, I say go for it! Just let me know so that I can update the fanbase about the story and get you more readers as well. I would be really, really interested in seeing them as well. **

Q: Do you want us to help you continue the story if you're not doing it anymore?

**A: This kind of touches on what I said in the previous question, but as for my version/my telling of Digital Crisis, it's officially over now. But in a way that's a good thing, because that means that you guys are now free to continue the story in whatever way you want! In fact, I encourage that. I've had a few interesting ideas that I would like to see other people do if you don't mind me sharing. **

**I was thinking that someone could take the story and make something of a lighthearted, comedic story out of it. Almost like the "Teen Titans GO!" of this series, as it were. Whether it's silly one-shots about the Matt and the gang pulling pranks on the original three or about the next round the valentines day dance, or Matt and Emily's antics in America, or whatever. That's a series that I'd be a fan of. So someone should get on that! I pass the torch to you XD. All I ask is that you let me know about it so that I can read it and let others who follow the story know about it too. (I strongly recommend that someone does this one in particular.)**

**One storyline that I kind of wanted to go into early on in the series was an in depth look at how Kurata and Spencer's friendship was before his betrayal. Like a prequel almost. A series of episodes where we see what differences drove Spencer to good and Kurata to evil. I don't know, it was just a thought. I won't be doing it though, but if anyone wants to hear more about that let me know.**

Q: Do you think you accomplished what you wanted to with the story?

**A: What a great question! Yes, I would like to so. It's so interesting for me to look back at how the story started, and see how each of characters have developed, and how even I have developed as a storyteller in that regard. And that was the biggest thing for me. I feel like one of the things that drove me to create this story was that Data Squad was really lacking in character development, so I wanted to make a story where the characters really changed throughout the course of their adventure, and hopefully for the better…it's so interesting to see it character by character too. **

Q: In what ways do you feel like the characters have developed since the beginning of the story? When do you think that they developed in that way.

**A: Thanks so much for asking! I'll try to go through it character by character. This will be a pretty long answer though, so heads up. **

**Matt – He's always been pretty courageous has for the most part maintained the same personality, but I feel like throughout the story, he's grown more confident in his abilities as a leader. Plus it's interesting to see how the team has come to understand that he's an important part of it, even though most of them weren't to fond of him at the beginning because of how silly he was**

**Luke-It's a bit of a competition between him and Brianna, but I think that I can comfortably say that Luke has had the most development out of everyone on the team imo. I've looked back at some of the stories, and its so interesting to see how far his character came. He went from being really quiet and a bit of a loner, to an outright traitor, to being extremely depressed and even suicidal, to now being one of the strongest good guys on the team. Luke's backstory is really dark, and following his character is such an interesting experience. There's a lot of stuff with him that, reading back, even surprises me. I remember back to that one episode where he tried to have Deputymon kill him, and that quote that he told Keenan at the end of the episode – "I took a look in the mirror, Keenan, and you were right. I am a lost cause. So don't bother. There's nothing left in me to save." Sheesh, dark much? But it's good to see how Lena became a part of his road to recovery in the next episode, and his meeting her marked his transition into the hero that we see him as today. He has a lot to thank Lena for, and I feel like he understands that. (Sidenote: That episode was really interesting for me, because I believe it was the first significant episode where Matt wasn't in it at all. He may have been absent from one of the other ones too, but this one stood out in my mind as being just Luke's episode and no one else's. And I feel like it needed that. It focused a lot on his character, and has come to be one of my favorite episodes looking back)**

**Brianna- As I said before, between her and Luke, I feel like they developed most as characters. Luke's development may be the most dramatic, but I feel like hers was the most personal, and in some ways she may have even changed more than Luke has. If you all remember, at the beginning, she flew solo, and wasn't even a part of the team. She was just kind of that girl who did her thing on the sidelines, and was silent for most episodes. But after she joined, I feel like her development started right away. More of her personality began to come out, and she began to start talking more (most of which was just arguing with Matt), and now she's probably one of the most talkative ones on the team. But she developed in another way too. I don't know how many of you remember that episode where Brianna and Kristy went out of town with Brianna's mom for a weekend (when Brianna was suspended from her private school for a couple of days), but that's where we learned that Brianna was an illegitimate child, and we saw how rude she was to her mother. We also learned a lot about Brianna's past in that episode, which included how she found Jodixmon, and how hard it was for her growing up with an inferiority complex. I'd like to say that that episode was key to her development, because it was when she was finally able to open up to Kristy about it, and it helped her out in the long run. I'd like to think that Matt was important to her development too, since at the end of the day, with all the bickering aside, they were really good friends too. And I think that that showed some in this movie as well. **

**Keenan – Keenan was an interesting character to have development for, because most of his development was "off screen". It took place in between Data Squad and this, so a lot of the visible changes (speech improvement, personality change from being loud and rowdy to calm, focused and organized) were a result of his transition from life as a child in the Digital World to his life in the real world, and that's not something that I explored too much in this series. But I did refer back to it, because we know that Luke used to bully Keenan when they were young, which prompted Keenan to want to adapt better. So I don't know if there's one episode that I can really point to in terms of that, but I can say that one way that he has developed on this series is that he's learned how to loosen up in a sense. He used to be very frustrated with people like Matt who wouldn't take things seriously, but it made in impact on him when he saw how Matt always seemed to win despite Matt's carelessness of the risks and calculations. And that's been hard for him to wrap his mind around, since he's lost people close to him. But it's been a huge learning experience for him in terms of that. Also there was that episode where he trained with Kotemon, and a little bit of his Digimon side came out in that episode. I'd like to think that Keenan learned how to balance his life as a "Digimon" and a human throughout this series, and has learned to respect people like Matt who aren't afraid to take risks. And of course, he developed a bit of a crush on Kristy, which is always cute, haha. **

**Kristy – Kristy's development is one that's hard for me to put my finger on. I feel like she did develop in some ways, but at the same time, she's maintained the same personalty throughout in my opinion. But I think that probably the biggest way that she's changed in the series is that she's began to play an active role in a lot of the team member's lives. Keenan goes without saying, she's always been there for him. But even with Matt, she's said a couple of times throughout the series that Matt was kind of like a brother to her when her brother wasn't around. And she's kind of looked out for him in the way that a sister would (as seen in the two-part episode where Matt lost his memory). She's also significant in Brianna's life, because she's the first person who Brianna opened up to, and they have that level of trust. And that played out in this movie, when Kristy got Briana to confess her feelings for Matt to her. I could go character by character, but I think you get the idea. So Kristy's grown, in that she's learned how to be there for people when they most need it. **

**Castilla –Castilla has come to be one of my favorite characters. I don't know why, but there's something that's just so attractive about her character. She went from being the quiet girl who was extremely polite and proper about everything, to being rather…well improper (particularly when it comes to Danny, lol). I don't know. Maybe I wouldn't say that. For the most part she's still really nice, and is kind of the soft spot on the team. I feel like the team really needs her because she's really sympathetic towards other people, and tends to see the best in everyone. And throughout the series, she's come to recognize why she's on the team. Before, she would frequently question what her place was, and why she was around when people like Matt, Kristy, etc. were clearly stronger and more "tough" than she was. But she's really come to be one of the most important characters in the series. Plus her crush on Danny hasn't grown subtler by any stretch of the imagination. If anything, she's gotten worse on keeping it a secret (assuming it ever was a secret, haha). **

**Danny-Danny's interesting because he wasn't a Digi-Destined throughout halfway in the series. But at the beginning, he changed from being the guy who would cover up for the Digi-Destined to being an active player in the Digimon battles. So there isn't too much to say for him because he hasn't been around on the team for too long, but if anything, he's more adventurous now, and more willing to take risks. I wouldn't suppose being Matt's friend has much to do with that?**

Q: In this movie, did you intentionally draw from a lot of Adventure 02 references?

**A: Aggh, I'm sorry if you felt that way. At the beginning, I really tried not to. But BlackWargreymon just seemed like the perfect villain for the story that I wanted to tell, and then I ended up using Black Spores, which is a 02 theme also. And I guess him dying in the end also alludes to it. But it was pure coincidence! I actually haven't seen 02 in the longest time, so I don't even remember that much about it. But if you don't buy that, then you can just say that I'm paying 02 tribute! XD**

Q: (This one has spoilers) Did you always plan to have Hayama be Brianna's dad?

**A: Well, I knew that from the time that I started writing this movie, but I didn't necessarily know if I was going to explore much about Brianna's father back when I was writing the series. I guess it ended up working out well!**

**It's interesting because not many people have commented about Hayama. But I like his character. He's pretty ambitious, and we can see a little bit of Brianna's personality in him. Like father like daughter haha. **

Q: Will you be doing more stories in the future?

**A: I really don't know. If I do, it won't be for a while. I guess I have the conclusion of my Batgirl Beyond series to write, but I don't think that's gonna happen for a while (if at all). I feel like I'm beginning to transition away from storytelling in this way, but that's not to say anything definitively. But I'll still be around answering questions, giving suggestions, and checking out stories you guys want me to read too! So don't hesitate to contact me, I really enjoy hearing from fans of the series, and reading up on new things that you guys have (particular Digital Crisis related things! Haha)**

**Well that's all the questions, so I wanna thank all of you for watching the series. Especially all of you who have followed the series, and waited all this time for the movie to come out. So thanks a ton for sticking with me, thanks for putting up with my occasional typos (I always notice them after its too late -_-) and message me or comment if you have any other questions! So take care, Happy Holidays, and as I always say, God Bless :) **


End file.
